


Group Therapy

by Magnus_Prime



Category: Angel Tales
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus_Prime/pseuds/Magnus_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another harrowing day at the Mutsumi household, Goro decides to get to the hearts of his Guardian Angels' troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tamami

**Chapter Two: Tamami**

Case Study #01  
Name: Tamami  
Origin: Cat  
Age: 11  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Red  
Notable(s): Contact lenses for myopia, Gai’s ‘bride’  
Initial Evaluation: Motorphobia

***

“…okay, so Tamami likely has…” he double-checked the reference text as he wiped the sweat from his brow; even though he had two degrees under his belt, research was still hard work! “Ah, here it is: Motorphobia, the fear of cars or other vehicles.” Goro fully intended to talk to each of the girls to see if he could verify his information, but it helped to have a starting point. “She did save me from that truck, but she collapsed immediately afterward, so it may have been too much for her.”

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

“Master, this way!” the red-haired ‘catgirl’ called as she ran ahead. “Hurry up, or we won’t have enough time for our date!”

Goro chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head; his trademark reaction when dealing with any of the girls’ more ‘romantic’ expressions of affection. It appeared that Tamami had beaten Mika to the punch. “Yes, yes, I’m coming.”

The overexcited girl was about to pass a crosswalk when Goro stopped her. “Wait, Tamami; we need to cross here.”

She stopped mid-skip; an impressive feat. Her face paled as she noticed the traffic. “B-But Master, couldn’t we find someplace less…busy?...to cross?”

Goro shook his head. “Nope; we cross here.” He extended his elbow to her. “Here, take my arm.”

The traffic was quickly forgotten as her eyes widened and she nearly leaped over to grab her beloved master’s arm. “Pounce!”

Goro couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. Even though it had been a year since they were first reunited, she’d still get excited over him. “Yeah, you got me Tamami!” he gestured to the street. “Ready to go?”

She shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the crosswalk again. “R-Ready when you are…” she managed to bluster.

Goro nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention to the traffic. “Now, watch how I do this,” he told her. “There’ll be a test later.”

Tamami’s ears perked up; she loved tests. “A test? Will it be hard?”

Goro was still looking for an opening in the traffic. “Yes, it will. But I believe that you will pass with flying colors.”

Goro actually spoke the truth; he did believe that she would pass easily, which is why he started with her case first. She had already had experience with traffic when she saved him from the truck (Gai had later apologized for that incident) so his intent was to build on that little by little. And quickly, too; as part of going by ‘baby steps’ he had chosen a route that would require them to cross a two-lane road.

“Okay, after this red delivery truck we’ll cross. Ready, and…GO!” Goro charged into the crosswalk, and was impressed to find that his guardian angel put up very little resistance. In fact, the only reason that he even noticed was because he was expecting hesitation and had timed his prompt accordingly.

Seconds later, they found themselves on the other side of the street, panting heavily, Goro with his hands on his knees. Normally, crossing the street would be no big deal, but concentrating on Tamami to ensure that she didn’t fall, adjusting his speed to account for her arms around one of his…there were a few variables that, in the end, left him winded. He noticed Tamami gazing at him worriedly and he gave her a ‘thumbs-up’. “Good job, Tamami.”

Her cheeks pinked. “Thank you, Master.”

The pair spent an enjoyable day window-shopping, looking at clothes for her. Dresses, skirts, blouses, accessories…whatever she wanted to look at, they looked at.

Lunch was not extravagant by any stretch of the imagination. But it was two friends together, talking about whatever came to their minds, making the food almost secondary.

***

“Master? I need to get back home; I’m on dinner duty tonight.”

Goro nodded as he guided them to the exit from the mall. “I accounted for that, don’t worry.” He tilted his head. “Did you have a good time?”

Tamami nodded, excitement clear. “Oh, yes! I liked looking at all the clothes and rings! And lunch was the best I’ve ever tasted! I can’t wait to do this again!”

Goro laughed. “It wasn’t exactly high-quality food, Tamami! But I’m glad you liked it.”

Tamami cleared her throat while looking at the sidewalk. “It wasn’t the food that made the lunch so good…”

“Huh?”

“Never mind! Never mind! Let’s go home, Master!” Tamami’s laugh was obviously forced as she waved her hands before turning to head home.

“Uh, Tamami? Home is this way.”

Tamami executed a perfect about-face in response to Goro’s words and her own realization.

They found themselves at the intersection they had crossed on their way out. “D-Do we need to cross here again?” Tamami stammered. The traffic wasn’t as dense as earlier, but…

“Yup,” Goro replied. “Oh hey, a mouse!” He pointed to a nearby tree.

“Mouse?” Tamami’s mild hunting instincts perked up. “Where? I don’t see any mice.” She turned back to find Goro already on the other side of the street. “Master! Why are you over there? Come back!”

Goro simply stood there, hands on hips and a smile on his face. “No. You come over here, Tamami.”

“B-But Master-”

“This is your test and, like I said earlier, I believe that you can pass this with flying colors.” He spread his arms wide and Tamami’s eyes widened almost as far. “There’s a reward for passing.”

_A hug from the master…but, cars!...but, a hug from the master!…but, cars..._

“I believe in you, Tamami; just watch for a large enough opening and run across. You can do it.”

Tamami was still conflicted. _He believes in me!_ She looked from Goro, arms still spread, to the traffic, and back. _I can do this._

She saw that a white sedan was about to pass, and the blue delivery truck behind it was a good distance behind, and moving more slowly. The lane going the other way was clear. So she took a deep breath as the car passed, then ran as fast as she could across the crosswalk, colliding with Goro.

“You did it!” Goro exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. “I knew you could…Tamami? Tamami?” He could hear muffled sobs coming from his midsection. “Tamami!”

“I…did it,” came a shaky, muffled voice.

He released her from the embrace to kneel and look up into her face. “Good job.” He smiled, though her tears were starting to prove contagious. “I’m…proud of you.”

Tamami smiled through the tears. “Thank you, Master.”


	2. Presenting Issues

**Chapter One: Presenting Issues**

Goro Mutsumi fell into the chair in his room with an explosive sigh.  It had been another exhausting day at the Mutsumi household, starting primarily when he got home from work.

Sure, his job was taxing; as a veterinarian with his own office but no support staff, his job kept him quite busy. But this was nothing compared to the task he faced every day upon returning home: dealing with the various ‘situations’ of his ‘guardian angels’.

In the previous twenty-four hours, Tsubasa, Tamami and Nana had gone to the convenience store to pick up ice cream; Tamami couldn’t cross the street and Nana ended up lost again. One the way back they had to take a different route to avoid traffic and crossed a bridge and Tsubasa collapsed.

Goddess Yuki (who still frequented Goro’s home) and Ran were responsible for dinner, but Yuki couldn’t light the gas burner and Ran panicked over the boiling pots for “no reason, no reason at all!” After dinner Goro had tried to get the ice cream from the freezer, but Mika was being her usual clingy self, so he couldn’t even leave the table. He asked Lulu to get it, but something about the freezer scared her. Momo also said that she was “too scared”. Akane finally got it but accidentally dropped it and sent herself into a panic attack.

The ice cream was finally served, but Midori poked at her portion until Kurumi went Full Glutton and ate it along with her own serving.

Goro buried his face in his hands. Tsubasa and the bridge, Yuki and the gas burner, Lulu and Momo with the freezer, Akane and the ice cream container…what was going on?

Then it hit him: What if they were each dealing with some kind of fear? That would explain the odd behaviors that he had been seeing, but all of them? What could they have gone through that would cause them to-

Then another thought hit him: The circumstances around each of their deaths? Goro quickly pulled out a piece of paper. He didn’t want to remember these kinds of things, but if doing so would help his friends…

He stuck his head into the common area and saw one of the girls reading at the kotatsu. “Ah, Midori?”

The former tanuki lowered her book and smiled at him. “Yes, Master?”

_What’s the best way to phrase this?_ He rubbed at the back of his head. “I, ah…I’m going to be doing some research in here, so I need to be left alone for a while, okay? Could you let the others know when you see them?”

Midori smiled even more brightly. “Of course!”

“Thank you. I’ll let everyone know when I’m done.” Goro started to duck back into his room, but caught himself. “B-Before I go, do you need anything from me?”

She looked up in thought, a finger against her lips, before another smile spread across her face. “I would like one thing…?”

Her smile was contagious, as it spread to Goro’s face as well. “Sure. What do you need?”

She got up and walked over to throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “A hug?”

He laughed as he returned her embrace. “Well, since we’re halfway there already…”

She sighed with happiness as she held him for a moment more before stepping away, returning his freedom.  Looking up at him with bright eyes she asked, “Can I do anything for you before you start your research?”

He shook his head. “No, I think I have everything I need, but thank you for asking.”

Midori smiled fondly at him before returning to the kotatsu and her book.

Goro held that smile in his mind’s eye as he started his research.

 

* * *

 

“Okay!” Goro exclaimed as he held up the fruits of his labor. It had taken several hours of research and organizing his thoughts, but in his hands he held a packet of paper, each sheet bearing a name of one of his guardian angels, some of her known attributes and, finally, his initial diagnosis of her condition, along with some miscellaneous notes that he thought might help.

The plan was to take each girl on an outing of some kind (Mika would likely try to call it a ‘date’, but he’d deal with that if necessary) and expose her to the object of her fear in as controlled an environment as possible.

He started shuffling through the packet, searching for one name in particular. “Ah, there she is.” He smiled down at the page. “All right, Tamami, you’re first.” He intended to start with an easy one, so that if he messed up, any problems could be easily fixed. In theory, at least.

He looked over at the door to the common area. “Well, here goes…”


	3. Debriefing

**Chapter Three: Debriefing**

“…and then, I ran as fast as I could and, next thing I knew, he was holding me!” Tamami nearly squealed as she told the other girls about the events of the day. “Beautiful clothes, an awesome lunch…” She wiggled excitedly in her seat as she hugged herself. “…and…and…”

“Yes, yes, the hug, we get it!” growled Mika. “I try so hard to get Master’s attention, and all she has to do is cross a street! Is that all it takes? I’ve crossed lots of street myself! I think I’m owed a few hugs myself!” she complained before a pleased expression crossed her face. “…and maybe then some…”

“Mika-san!” Ayumi protested. “Get your mind out of the gutter!”

“Sounds more like her mind’s in the bedroom, as usual,” Tsubasa quipped, earning her a glare from Ayumi.

Yuki tried to ease the growing tension. “In any case, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we are happy for you.” The other girls grumbled their agreement, excepting Mika.

“That’s interesting that Master would do that to you,” Ran commented. “Aren’t you afraid of cars?”

Tamami shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Sort of. Why?”

The redhead sat up straighter. “Maybe he was trying to help you overcome your fear. Are you still scared of cars?”

Tamami thought for a moment. “A little, I guess. Definitely not as much as before.”

“I’m happy for you, Tamami,” Yuki beamed. “Now you can-” She froze with an apprehensive expression.

“Okaa-san…?” Nana had an equally apprehensive expression.

Yuki took a measured breath. “I wonder if master intends to help each of us in this way.”

Eleven pairs of eyes widened at the implication.

“I-It’s too early to be certain,” Yuki admitted, “but it does seem like something Master would do.”

“Maybe we could ask him?” offered Midori.

“I’ll do it!” Mika volunteered, raising her hand while rising to her feet.

“No you won’t,” countered Ayumi. Addressing the others, she said, “I think that it’s too soon. He’s only done this with one of us and, if he is trying to help us, asking him anything about it could interfere with his efforts.”

Ran nodded. “I agree. I don’t like the idea of not looking forward to spending time with him, though.” This earned her several murmurs of agreement.

Akane rose to her feet with a determined look in her eyes. “Well I’m going to look forward to it, no matter what! Because this is Master, and I-we believe that he loves us and wants the best for us, right?”

Lulu jumped to her feet. “That’s right! I’m going to look forward to being with him and…and…holding cold things, and…” she started to tremble.

“We’ll be okay,” Kurumi chimed in. “After all, it’s Master!”

Ran found herself fidgeting at the possibility of ‘alone time’ with Goro…


	4. Lulu

**Chapter Four: Lulu**

Case Study #02  
Name: Lulu  
Origin: Frog  
Age: 8  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Green  
Notable(s): Speaks with lisp  
Initial Evaluation: Cryophobia, Frigophobia

***

“Let’s see…cold stuff, cold stuff…” Again, Goro was ‘hitting the books’, trying to find out what was bothering the youngest. “Ah! Wait…there’s Cryophobia, but that’s a general fear of the cold.” He tapped his pencil against his cheek. “Well, it’d be a good idea to consider it, at least,” he decided as he continued his reading.

Finally, he found it: “Frigophbia – the fear of cold objects!” He tapped the book with the pencil eraser in victory. “Now to get to work…”

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

“A movie?! Yaaayyyyy!” Lulu started dancing around an amused Goro.

“Do you know what movie you’d like to see?” he asked while turning to track the hyper eight-year-old.

She stopped and put a finger to her lips. Then she blushed. “I don’t know what’s playing; I’m just excited at being able to see a movie with you!” She started her dance again.

Goro stopped her by kneeling and placing his hands on her shoulders. “Well, we’ll go and you can see what’s playing and decide from there, okay?”

Lulu hopped like a human jack-in-the-box. “Okay! Okay! Movie!!” She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him out the door past a laughing Ran and Tsubasa.

***

“Movie, movie, movie,” Lulu chanted in time with her footfalls as they walked.

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Goro mused.

“Of course!” she chirped, gently tugging on his hand. “This is the first time we’ve ever done anything together! I mean, just you and me!”

Goro scratched his cheek with his free hand. “Hey, you’re right. With the business with the Saint Beasts, and then the Goddess, we haven’t had much time for this, have we?”

“And Mika-nee-san keeps hogging you for herself,” Lulu retorted, with a pouting lip.

Goro chuckled softly. “Mika-san…has her own challenges.” He stopped and knelt to look the green-haired girl in the eyes. “But we can help her with those, can’t we?”

Lulu scrunched up her face. She really didn’t want to think about helping the selfish rabbit, but… “I guess so, but I don’t know how I can help.”

Goro straightened again and continued walking with Lulu in hand. “Don’t worry; we’ll figure it out.”

***

“Aaand, here you go!” Goro handed Lulu her serving of shaved ice. “It’s not spaghetti-flavored, but I hope you like it.” The movie that Lulu wanted to see didn’t start for another forty-five minutes, so Goro decided to get them each something cold to eat while they waited in the hot weather.

Lulu hesitantly smiled as she accepted the proffered snack. The cold hit her skin, and she fought to resist the urge to throw the snack away. But she remembered the discussion from the week prior and decided that her master was trying to help her with her fear of the cold.

“Go ahead,” Goro prompted with a smile.

She flashed another hesitant smile at him before turning her attention fully to her shaved ice. Deep breath in, deep breath out…she took a bite.

The sweet taste of cherry greeted her taste buds, and she tried to focus on the flavor instead of the temperature. She shivered; partly from the cold and partly from fear.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to Goro’s reassuring smile. “How does it taste? Do you like it?”

Lulu realized that he had said nothing about the cold and wondered why. “It’s…good, Master.” She wrinkled her brow. “It…takes some getting used to.”

Goro’s chuckle worked to soothe her fear. “I’ll bet it does.” He took another bite out of his own. “Mmm! Yummy! I haven’t had grape in a while.”

Lulu giggled the best she could through a mouthful of ice. It was barely noon and she was already having a good time.

***

The theater was chilly, as expected, but Lulu was determined to soldier on. She understood that the chill wouldn’t hurt her since other people were there and it wasn’t hurting them, so she realized that it would be a matter of convincing herself that she would be okay.

She shivered again as they took their seats. “Brr…”

“Yeah, me too,” Goro agreed. “Brr…” he shivered as they shared a laugh. “It’s all right, though; we’ll get used to it.”

The green-haired girl turned her attention to the screen as the previews started. She would be okay; the cold wasn’t hurting anyone around her, and Master Goro was with her. And…Master Goro was with her.

About halfway through the movie she found herself shivering uncontrollably. “M-Master?” she whispered.

“Mmm?”

“I’m too cold. It almost hurts.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Goro looked around them, then up. “Ah, there’s the problem; we’re right under an air conditioning vent.”

“What should I do?” Lulu asked. Unfortunately the theater was packed, so they couldn’t change seats.

“Do you want to leave?”

She vigorously shook her head. “No way; this movie is too good.”

Goro was, admittedly, a little worried. He wanted to expose her to cooler temperatures, but it wouldn’t do any good if his efforts caused her to get sick; that could reasonably justify her fear.

Then, a flash of inspiration; he pulled up the armrest between them. “Come here,” he whispered.

She scooted next to him, and he put his arm around her slight shoulders, pulling her to him, and gently rested his head atop her own; this served to effectively shield her from the AC vent’s direct output. “Is that better?”

She nodded, snuggling the side of her face into his chest as well as laying a hand against it. “Yes. Thank you.”

It was a little awkward trying to watch the rest of the movie from their postures, but Lulu didn’t mind.

***

Lulu was unusually quiet as they left the theater. Even though this had been her first time at the movies, Goro knew her to be the type to be bouncing around, likely chatting excitedly about the movie. Something was definitely on her mind.

“Lulu-chan? You okay?”

“Huh?” Lulu looked up at her master and a blush filled her cheeks.

“I asked if you were okay. It looks like something’s bothering you.”

The girl shook her head vigorously. “I’m fine! Really!”

Goro watched her worriedly the rest of the way home but said nothing. Lulu, for her part, kept the blush the whole way as she stared at the ground.

***

After a delicious dinner made possible by Nana and Ran, Goro leaned back and turned to one particular girl. “Lulu-chan?”

“Yes, Master?”

He smiled knowingly. “There are two tubs of ice cream in the freezer. Would you get them out for me while I get the bowls and spoons?”

Her smile faltered, but she fisted her hands at her sides. “Okay!” she exclaimed, as Ran and Ayumi shared an understanding smile.

Goro rescued his arm from Mika, who put up her usual protests.

As they entered the kitchen, Lulu ran over and collected the stepstool and carried it to the refrigerator. Goro watched out of the corner of his eye as she carefully ascended the steps and opened the freezer door. After carefully collecting both tubs and putting away the stepstool, she carried the ice cream over to him. “Here you go, Master!”

He smiled warmly as he lowered to one knee for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. “Good job, Lulu-chan,” He took the ice cream and put it on a nearby counter. Then he reached out and gently took her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m proud of you.”

When he pulled away, he found her with her eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face, her lips slightly parted. “Lulu-chan?”

She started to sway, nearly losing her balance.

“Whoa!” Goro quickly reached out and grabbed her and steadied her. “Lulu-chan, are you okay?”

Her blissful smile remained. “Perfect.”

Momo and Nana didn’t get much sleep that night thanks to Lulu’s incessant chatter.


	5. Nana

**Chapter Five: Nana**

Case Study #03  
Name: Nana  
Origin: Dog  
Age: 9  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Blue  
Notable(s): Becomes lost easily  
Initial Evaluation: Unknown

***

Goro rubbed the pads of his middle fingers against his temples. “I really don’t want to think about this…”

Nana’s was a tough case: She didn’t show any obvious fears, so either she didn’t have one or it hadn’t been ‘triggered’.

_Part of the problem is that I don’t even know how she died like I do with most of the others._

“Well, let’s just focus on helping her…well, focus.” He felt awkward reading books on dog training, but figured that he had to start somewhere. “How to keep dogs from getting lost…”

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

“Yaaay! Yaaay!” Nana’s cheers seemed to be her mantra, and Goro chuckled as he remembered that she had done the same thing the first time that they went on a walk together after her return.

She cheered as she ran up ahead, then turned to run behind Goro for a ways, then circles around him. Lather, rinse, repeat…

He smiled as he watched her antics. She was still very much a puppy, in a sense. _If she has no fear to overcome, then the two of us could just enjoy the day…_

She ran on ahead again, then came to a dead stop and looked to her right, into the small forest next to the path.

Goro panicked as he saw her dart into the greenery. “Nana, STOP!!”

When he came to the spot where he last saw her, he looked into the woods and saw her just a few feet in, standing very still. “Nana!” He ran the short distance, picked her up and carried her back out of the woods. “Where were you going?” he asked as he set her down.

She pointed back to where they had just come. “I saw a squirrel in there?”

“And you just ran in there without thinking?!” Goro was nearly shouting, unusual for someone of his temperament. “What if you’d gotten lost…again?”

Nana lowered her head appropriately. “I’m sorry, Master.” She kicked at the ground. “I thought we were here to walk and explore…”

“Yes, but…” Goro sighed and decided to come clean. He lowered himself to one knee to look her in the eyes. “To be honest, Nana…my plan was to help you with whatever fear might be holding you back, like Tamami’s fear of cars or Lulu’s fear of the cold.” He gently took her by the shoulders. “But you don’t seem to have that kind of problem, so I was hoping to help you learn awareness, so you won’t get lost.” He bit his lip hard as his eyes glistened and he quickly looked down. “It was…hard…not knowing where you were, and when I found you in the alley…”

Nana watched as her master fought a losing battle over his emotions and tears started to fill her own eyes. “I’m so sorry, Master.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I didn’t mean to...”

The dam broke for both of them when she heard him hiccup, and they both cried for and over each other. Even through her own tears, she was in awe of the display of emotion that she could feel from her master, which served to fuel her own tears.

They sobbed in each others’ embrace for a bit before Goro calmed down enough to carefully separate them. “I’m sorry, Nana; I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

His face was a runny mess, with red blotches in places. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. “It’s okay, Master. It means you care about me.”

He nodded with a weak smile as he pulled out a blue handkerchief and reached for her tear-stained runny-nosed face.

She intercepted his hand with her own and took the handkerchief from him. “No.” She started cleaning his surprised face. “Let me take care of you this time.”

He sighed with a smile and gave in. After she finished he took it from her, refolded it and started cleaning her with a clean section of the kerchief. Then they found a faucet and splashed their faces, as well as each other, with cold water, magically turning tears to laughter.

Nana couldn’t remember ever having so much fun.

***

“Nana, can I ask you a question?” Goro asked as they lay on their backs on a grassy hill.

Nana smiled sleepily. “Sure, Master.”

Goro rolled onto his side to face her and scratched at his cheek. “I don’t know how else to ask this, but here goes: What happened?”

Being nine years old doesn’t make one wholly ignorant, and Nana figured that she knew what he was asking about. “I don’t really remember much. All I can remember is that it hurt…a lot. Like my whole body hurt really bad.” She rolled onto her side to face him. “The hardest part was hurting and being alone.”

He reached out and gently cupped her cheek. “You’ll never be lost and alone again if I can help it; that’s why we’re out today. I want to help you learn how to not get lost.”

She smiled as a tear slid from an eye. “I’d really like that.”

He returned her smile. “You ready then?”

She nodded excitedly. “Yes!”

He got up from the grass and brushed himself off. “Let’s go, then!” He held his hand out to her.

Her eyes widened and a smile burst forth as she leaped to her feet. “Yay!” she cried as she took his hand. “Holding hands, holding hands…”

***

“…and then, he held my hand as we looked at stuff!” Nana was a perpetual motion machine as she told the other girls about the events of the day. “Splashing water, learning how to remember where I’ve been…” She clasped her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. “…and…and…”

“Yes, yes, he held your hand, we get it!” growled Mika. “I’ve tried so hard to get Master’s attention, and all she has to do is not run off! Is that all it takes? I’ve managed to not get lost! I think I’m owed some hand-holding myself!” she complained before a familiar pleased expression crossed her face. “…and maybe then some…”

“Mika-san…” Ayumi growled. The other girls sighed as the familiar exchange continued...


	6. Momo

**Chapter Six: Momo**

Case Study #04  
Name: Momo  
Origin: Monkey  
Age: 10  
Eye Color: Purple  
Hair Color: Pink  
Notable(s): None  
Initial Evaluation: Electrophobia, Technophobia

***

Trips down Memory Lane like this were always hard for Goro, but Momo’s was the most…disturbing.

“Lost her tail, she says.” Goro shuddered. “How do you lose a tail? It’s not like losing a wallet or something. For her to have lost her tail, it must have been…” He shuddered again before returning to his texts. “W-Well, based on that as well as what I’ve seen since her return, I think I can safely say that she has Electrophobia…and possibly Technophobia.” Momo had been second only to Tamami in ease of initial diagnosis.

He cringed at what he’d probably have to do. “I just hope she doesn’t end up hating me for this…”

In spite of his concerns, Goro began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

Momo could barely sit still as Ran worked on her hair, though ‘worked’ may have been too strong a term…

“Momo, you have such beautiful hair,” Ran said. “I really don’t have to do anything with it.” Just then she found a small knot and set to working it out. “You’re really excited, aren’t you?”

The girl could only sigh happily as she closed her eyes and fidgeted even more.

The older redhead laughed. “What do you think the two of you will be doing?”

_What will we be doing? First, we’ll have a picnic at the park, sitting on a checkerboard blanket and feeding each other, with the sun shining and the sounds of children playing happily in the distance. Master will be wearing his best outdoor clothes, and I’ll be in my pink dress, nicely pressed. After that, we’ll go for a walk on one of the paths and hold hands as we look at the flowers and trees. Maybe we’ll chase each other around the park and hug when we catch each other!_

Momo held her fists before her, eyes still closed. _After a wonderful dinner at a restaurant, we’ll go to the top of a hill and sit and watch the sun set. And as the sun disappears, he’ll turn to me and look deep into my eyes and-_

“Wow Momo; that was quite a squeal!” Ran observed with a smile. “Sound like you’ll have a good time.”

Momo was sure of it.

***

“Well, here we are.”

Momo’s jaw dropped at the sight of the hospital before them. “Wh-What are we doing here, Master?”

Goro turned to the pink-haired girl, smiling broadly. “We’re going to see how the hospital uses machines to help people.”

Momo felt her stomach slither to her shoes. _I should have seen this coming. After all, what has he been doing for the others?_

“Momo? Are you okay?” Goro now had a concerned expression. “I know this isn’t what you probably expected, but-”

“I-It’s okay, Master,” Momo interrupted, grabbing onto his arm. “You’re doing this for me, aren’t you?”

Goro chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, yeah.”

She started pulling him toward the giant white building. “L-Let’s go, then.” She would not disgrace him by turning into a crybaby!

***

“…and this is called a Magnetic Resonance Imager, MRI for short,” Dr. Shimizu said as he gestured toward a huge cylindrical machine with openings on each end. On one end was a platform with a woman laying on it. “It allows us to take a ‘picture’ of the inside of the body without the use of radiation. We can use it to diagnose diseases as well as general diagnoses.” He walked up to the platform and looked down at the woman. “Miss Yuzu here has been kind enough to give the two of you permission to watch her procedure.”

Momo watched in amazement as the platform slowly entered the opening on the end of the MRI. “Master,” she said, tugging on Goro’s sleeve, “Maybe Ayumi-san should get an MRI.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, she’s afraid of small spaces, and that machine looks really cramped.”

Goro tried to contain his laughter. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he managed to sputter.

***

“…and, I think, that about covers it!” finished the doctor.

Over the course of their visit they had seen the MRI, the X-ray department, as well as the various devices used to measure and maintain life. As a veterinarian, Goro recognized several of the devices, different from his own tools, of course.

To say that Momo was impressed would be an understatement. “Amazing! Thank you, Shimizu-sensei! So machines don’t just take life, they…they can help it!”

The doctor gave Goro an odd look, prompting him to say, “It’s a long story.”

“I see.” Shimizu turned an intense gaze to Momo for moment before addressing Goro again. “There’s…one more thing I could show her, but…I’m not sure if she’d be comfortable with it.”

Goro was about to ask when it occurred to him: “Are you talking about the Ultrasound Scanner?”

The older man nodded. “We’ve had a lot of…” he shot another glance at Momo, “…candidates lately, so it’s seen a lot of use.”

“Give me a minute?” Goro asked. Taking Momo aside he explained, “Momo, that machine that Shimizu-sensei was talking about is another way to see inside of a person. It’s usually used with…pregnant women…so they can see their babies to make sure they’re healthy.” He sighed heavily. “I’ll understand if you-”

“I want to see it,” Momo interrupted for the second time that day. The determination in her eyes was unmistakable.

A short walk later, they found themselves before a hallway of small rooms. The doctor excused himself and entered one of the rooms. Less than a minute later, he came back out. “Come on in.” He quickly held up a hand. “Just the young lady, though. This is someone’s wife in here, and she’s-”

Goro raised a hand as well. “I understand, Doctor.” He turned to his charge. “Will you be okay on your own?”

Momo nodded vigorously. “Yes, M-I mean yes, I will.” She scooted through the doorway.

The room was dark, lit only by the glow of a small monitor on the far side. A moderately pregnant woman lay on a bed next to the monitor, and another woman, likely a nurse, was running a wand all over the expectant mother’s exposed belly.

“Come on over, sweetheart,” the woman on the bed beckoned. “This is my third kid, so I don’t have much dignity anymore.”

“Hiroko-san!” the nurse admonished with a gentle smile as Dr Shimizu left the room. “So, you are Momo-chan?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Well this is Hiroko-san, and this,” she gestured to the monitor next to her, “is an ultrasound scanner. Right now I’m using it to see her baby, who looks very healthy!” She waved the pink-haired girl over. “Come and see; it’s okay.”

Momo cautiously walked over to the monitor. “It looks like mud.”

The technician held a laugh behind her hand. “I understand sweetie, but that’s…well…not very polite to say.”

Momo clapped her hands over her mouth. “I’m sorry,” she muffled.

“That’s all right dear,” came a voice from the other end of the bed. “I’ve heard it all.”

“Look here,” pointed out the technician. “There are the toes. And the tiny hands. His eyes…nose…oh! And there’s his-” She cut herself off. “Well, let’s just say ‘he’s a boy’.”

Momo blushed furiously as she watched the monitor.

The technician turned form the monitor, the tour apparently completed. “Any questions?”

“Just one.” Momo moved to the head of the bed and asked. “Excuse me, ma’am, may I…?” Momo looked hopefully at the woman’s swollen tummy.

“Oh, aren’t you sweet! Of course you may!” the expectant mother exclaimed. “Just...be gentle, okay dear?”

Momo nodded with a giggle and carefully reached out. At first she jerked her hand away as though touching a hot surface, but eventually calmed herself enough to gently caress the abdomen. “Wow…”

“Oh!” the lady exclaimed, twitching in surprise and causing Momo to flinch. “He just kicked! Here…” she quickly grabbed Momo’s hand and led it to a part of her tummy. “Put your hand there.”

Momo did as she was told and, sure enough, she felt the skin suddenly poke out. She gasped as she looked at the mother’s face, eyes wide. “Amazing…”

“Someday, you’ll find a good man, and you can have a child or two of your own,” the technician said. “How old are you sweetheart?”

“Ten,” the pink-haired girl answered shyly. Suddenly emboldened she boasted, “But I had my first period three weeks ago!”

Both of the older women were somewhat taken aback by the confession and the technician tried to hide an embarrassed smile. “That’s…good sweetheart, but we girls don’t usually talk about that in public, okay?”

Momo’s free hand flew to her mouth as a blush spread across her face. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” She reluctantly withdrew her hand from the woman’s abdomen. “Thank you, ma’am, for letting me touch you.”

“You’re welcome dear, and…congratulations on your...development.”

***

Momo lay in her futon, looking down at her hands resting on her stomach and tried to imagine what it would look like with a baby inside.  She was saddened by the fact that she could never become a mother, as it would require not only loving someone, but confessing that love to them, which would incur the ‘wrath of the gods’.

Still, she closed her eyes and smiled as she allowed herself to imagine what her baby would look like: maybe her eyes and hair, and Master’s nose and-

She gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth as she realized where her thoughts were going. Tears filled her eyes over the future she knew would never happen.

Not even Ran could coax the ten-year-old into telling her why she cried herself to sleep that night.


	7. Akane

**Chapter Seven: Akane**

Case Study #05  
Name: Akane  
Origin: Fox  
Age: 13  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Yellow (Blonde)  
Notable(s): Still has hunting instinct  
Initial Evaluation: Cynophobia, Ligryophobia, Selaphobia

 ***

“A visit to the animal shelter and…” he checked a schedule, “…yeah, there’s a fireworks show that night. Hey that works out perfectly!”

Goro had determined that Akane most likely suffered from Cynophobia, a fear of dogs. Even though she and Nana got on quite well, Nana was no longer a dog in the strictest sense, so she could help only so much. Getting Akane around the genuine articles and interacting with them would be necessary to ease her fears.

The fireworks show was to deal two other possibilities: a fear of loud noises and a fear of sudden bright lights, both possible due to her unfortunate ‘encounter’ with the hunters who ended her life.

With an itinerary in mind, Goro left his room to look for Akane…

***

The young blonde-haired beauty trembled, partly out of excitement and partly out of nervousness, as she waited for Goro by the front door. With the way that things had been going for the girls lately, she figured her time with Goro would involve dogs in some way. Her nerves eased somewhat as she saw Goro approach the entryway. He had always, always watched out for their best interests, and she was determined to have faith in him and be brave.

She sighed deeply as he finished putting on his shoes. “Ready to go?” he asked.

She nodded wordlessly; she didn’t trust her voice just then.

***

Akane didn’t know what exactly to expect, but she still wasn’t surprised to find herself in front of an animal shelter. The din of several dozen dogs reached her ears, and it took all of her willpower to not run away.

She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder and looked up past Goro’s hand to his smiling face. “Are you ready?” he asked softly.

Her sigh came out along with a shudder. “As ready as I can be.”

Without another word, Goro opened the front door and the two entered.

The front area of the shelter was relatively quiet, and Akane found herself wondering if they had some kind of soundproofing in the walls. Several display cases sat throughout the area, all containing various things needed to take care of all different kinds of pets.

Goro approached the main counter, where a young man, probably in his early twenties, sat reading a pet magazine. “Excuse me; I’m Goro Mutsumi. I called a few days ago.”

The young man looked up in surprise; he apparently was so engrossed in his book that he hadn’t even heard them come in. “Mutsumi-san? Yes, of course! Right this way, please!” He walked toward a hallway entrance, indicating that they should follow him. “We appreciate you coming out to do this for us, sir. Most people only come out to buy, which is fine, but…well, it’s good to know you care.”

Akane noticed a definite tint to Goro’s face. “Thank you; it’s my pleasure,” she heard him reply.

She surreptitiously laid a hand on his back to get his attention. “Master?” she whispered. “Why are we here?”

“You’ll see,” he whispered back with a kind smile, causing her to start gnawing on her lower lip.

Two turns later, they reached a long rectangular room – a hallway of sorts – with cages lining both sides. Out of Akane’s sight, Goro gave the attendant a knowing look, to which the young man responded with a smile before turning to Akane and clapping his hands, causing her to flinch and turn toward him, away from Goro. He had to shout to be heard over the din of the dogs. “Well, young lady, I’m sure you have some questions! Feel free to ask away!”

The young blonde shook her head slowly; the sound of the dogs was working on her nerves. “N-No, I have no questions. After all, w-we did just get here.”

He chuckled while scratching at the back of his neck, and she found herself wondering if all Japanese men had that tendency. “Well, if you do find yourself with any questions, don’t hesitate to ask!” he finished as he left the hallway with a wave.

Akane shook her head again, this time in puzzlement, before turning back to find Goro. “Mas-”

Goro stood waiting for her…at the other end of the room. “Over here Akane!” he shouted with his usual smile in place.

The girl’s breath caught in her throat and her mouth suddenly became dry. “M-Master?! You-You can’t be serious!!”

He crossed his arms and nodded, smile still firmly in place. “You can do this, Akane!”

She looked up and down the rows of cages, all with excitedly barking dogs, and began to tremble as tears pooled in her eyes. “Please, Master! Don’t ask me to do this!”

Goro cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted even louder: “I BELIEVE IN YOU!!”

Akane froze. _“Well I’m going to look forward to it, no matter what! Because this is Master, and I-we believe that he loves us and wants the best for us, right?”_

“That’s right,” she said to herself. She fisted her hands at her sides and set her gaze upon her master. _He loves me. He wants the best for me…_

She started to run, but that excited the dogs and their barking increased. So step by step she slowly made her way across the long room. On either side of her, she could hear the dogs still barking excitedly, and she had to repeatedly convince herself that they would not hurt her, they would not hurt her…

After a walk that seemed like an eternity, she found herself within Goro’s embrace. ”You did it!” he cheered. “Good for you!”

She couldn’t hear him, and it took him a full minute to realize due to the noise of the dogs; she was crying hysterically, clinging to the front of his shirt. Tears of terror mixed with tears of relief.

***

“…and after feeding and petting the dogs we had dinner and went to a fireworks show! At first it was really scary, but every time it got too much, Master would-”

“Yes, yes, ‘Master would hold me,’ we get it!” growled Mika. This was getting to be routine. “I try so hard to get Master’s attention, and all she has to do is watch a fireworks show! Is that all it takes? I’ve played with fireworks! I think I’m owed some ‘holding time’ myself!” she complained before a pleased expression crossed her face. “…and maybe then some…”

Ayumi buried her face in her hands.

The girls were surprised to hear Momo pipe up. “Mika-nee-san, stop! Stop complaining! Master is doing good things for us! He’s helping us get over our fears, and all I’ve heard you do is complain! It’s going to be your turn sometime, you know!” she said before burying her scarlet face in shaking hands. “I-I’m sorry.”

Mika’s brow furrowed. “No, Momo-chan…you’re right.” And with her next words, everyone’s jaws dropped. “I’m sorry. I’ve been acting like a jealous…I-don’t-know-what.” She brightened up considerably and struck a pose. “That’s right, it’s like Akane-chan said! Master loves me and wants the best for me!”

Everyone applauded as Mika beamed. She didn’t know when her time would come but, when it did, she would be ready and Master Goro would be hers!


	8. Midori

**Chapter Eight: Midori**

Case Study #06  
Name: Midori  
Origin: Tanuki  
Age: 12  
Eye Color: Reddish-brown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Notable(s): Picky eater  
Initial Evaluation: ????

***

“Picky eating could be due to having unusual tastes…palate…” Goro read half-out-loud from the text. “But what about extreme cases? She’ll eat it one time but poke at it the next…”

An hour later, he dropped his books. “I give up; I’m just going to have to talk to her about this one.”

One awkward and blushing conversation later, Goro began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

“Itadakimasu!”

“Eh-heh…”

The ‘eh-heh’ came from Midori as she sat and stared at the meal before her. It was some kind of sandwich consisting of many different kinds of vegetables and thin slices of meat on a long roll. It wasn’t very big, but it was very full. “Um…” She poked at the mass.

“Ah!” Goro admonished with a waggle of a finger. “It’s a sandwich. The lady at the counter told you everything that’s in it, so you don’t need to worry.” He took a bite out of his own sandwich, a duplicate of hers. “See?” he offered after swallowing. “It’s fine.”

She stared at the sandwich as though expecting it to attack her.

“Eat.” Goro didn’t like using stern tones with any of the girls, but he also knew that stubbornness occasionally needed a firm hand.

Midori’s eyes started to mist. She knew that he was trying to help her overcome her fear, but… “Master, I-”

“If you need to cry, you can do it later, I promise. “ He leaned toward her across the table with a gentle smile. “I will take care of you.”

She sniffed and wiped a tear with a napkin.”You always have, Master. I-I’m sorry.”

Goro nearly held his breath as he watched her pick up the sandwich. He wasn’t going to expect her to eat it any particular way; He just wanted her to stop fearing the ‘maybe’, specifically the ‘maybe this is poisoned’.

She visibly trembled as she took the first bite, but she took it, and Goro silently cheered her on.

“How does it taste?” he asked after watching her finally force down the first bite.

She looked up at him from under her lashes with a timid smile. “It’s good.”

He smiled broadly before taking another enormous bite out of his sandwich.

***

The dessert Goro had her try was the same deal: he would have her try something with multiple components (in this case, a hot-fudge sundae with marshmallows and colored sprinkles), be encouraging and admonishing as needed and, most importantly, make sure he ordered the same thing for himself as he did for her. As would become the pattern for the day, he waited until she took the first bite.

She stared at the sundae for what seemed like a long time. _What’s the big deal? I like ice cream and I like chocolate! This is stupid!_ Before her fear had any real chance to kick in, she grabbed her spoon and aggressively dug into the dessert.

Goro’s eyes widened. “Amazing, Midori-chan! Was that hard to do?”

With a mouth full of ice cream she shook her head, paused, then nodded with an embarrassed grin.

Goro shook his head, clearly impressed. “And you did it anyway. Good job.”

“Thank you, Master,” she replied.

Much to Goro’s relief, the rest of the meal was unremarkable.

***

With the evening came the final test: A multiple-course meal. Goro couldn’t afford too much, but that was okay; he just needed enough to make Midori nervous.

The reincarnated tanuki was having none of that; she plowed through the salad as if it was nothing. The soup gave her a little trouble only because it was a flavor new to her, so she wasn’t sure whether she liked it or not. _But I know that it’s not poisoned!_

When the plate with a small steak and mashed potatoes was put before her, she was ready. She set her jaw and, without a word, grabbed the knife and fork and cut a piece of meat and had it in her mouth before the fear could protest.

Goro was nearly beside himself. “Wow! Look at you go!”

She ignored him only because she was busy. _It’s not poisoned, it’s not poisoned…IT’S NOT POISONED!!_

Once the meal was over, she blotted her lips with a napkin, waited until the staff had removed the plates…and flopped onto the table, exhausted.

***

Midori leaned against the balcony rail as she looked out on the city. Her eyes were pointed toward the city, but her gaze was turned inward.

Rather than reporting her day to the others, she had quietly excused herself to the balcony to think. About her time as a tanuki, about her first year after returning to Master Goro, after…

Tears filled her eyes as she thought about everything that Goro had done for her and her ‘sisters’, even before  starting their ‘therapy sessions’. “He’s done so much for us, but we were sent here to help him…”

“So let’s think: What does Master need most right now?” came a voice from her right. She looked over to find Akane in her nightclothes and running a brush through her long blonde hair; she had apparently just taken a bath. “He’s helping us with our fears; maybe he has one that we can help him with.”

Midori gave a small smile. “It’s hard to imagine Master being afraid of anything with the way he stood up to the Spirit Beasts for us.”

“For us…huh…”Akane repeated. “That makes me think of something…let’s talk to the others after he’s helped all of us.”

“Okay,” Midori conceded. Then she grinned. “I guess I’ll find out in time.”


	9. Ayumi

**Chapter Eight: Ayumi**

Case Study #07  
Name: Ayumi  
Origin: Turtle  
Age: 17  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Black  
Notable(s): Shin’s ‘bride’  
Initial Evaluation: Claustrophobia

***

“’Bride’,” Goro snorted. “It’s not like he got down on one knee and proposed to her.”

Goro continued to grumble about the Saint Beasts’ treatment of his guardian angels as he skimmed a section of text addressing ‘claustrophobia’. “I mean…it turns out they’re okay guys, but what about what the girls want?” He flipped another page, barely registering the text. “What if there’s someone else that they…” He trailed off as it hit him: _If they fell in love with other men, they would have to leave, of course._ He felt a twinge in his chest and reflexively covered it with his hand. _Ow. What’s this…?_

He shook himself out of his thoughts. “No point in worrying about it now; I’ll…well, we’ll deal with it when the time comes. So, claustrophobia…”

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

“An amusement park?” Ayumi looked at Goro with a raised eyebrow as they headed down the sidewalk. “Aren’t we both a little old for that?”

Goro emphatically shook his head. “Not at all! These kinds of places are great for all ages! Besides, sometimes it’s good to just go out and be a kid again.”

Ayumi appeared to mull this over. “I think I see what you’re saying, Master.” She blushed faintly. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Goro waved his hands. “No need to apologize, Ayumi-san; sometimes I should be doubted. Just trust me on this, okay?”

Ayumi found herself wondering what her master was planning and worrying about how it might tie in to her fear.

***

“Master?” Ayumi asked, jostling Goro out of his thoughts. She pointed to a nearby department store. “Could we stop in there for just a minute?”

“Sure.” Ayumi had a tendency to stop to purchase household items whenever she was out, so he had ‘padded’ his schedule just in case. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

“What I need is on the second floor,” she explained as they entered the store. “So we’ll need to take the escalators…but they’re out of order,” she noted as the two of them stopped before an ‘under repair’ sign.

“Stairs it is then,” Goro concluded.

‘CAUTION – WET FLOOR’ greeted them at the bottom of the stairway.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Goro slumped. “Wait, there’s still the elevator.”

“Yeah,” Ayumi agreed somewhat hesitantly. “There’s the elevator.” She clenched her fists. “It’s only to go up one floor, right? It’ll be…fine.”

Goro looked at her with a worried expression. “Are you okay, Ayumi-san?”

Ayumi waved her hands dismissively. “I’m fine! Perfectly fine! No problem taking the elevator!” She still fidgeted as the doors closed, securing them inside the car. “One floor, one floor…”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look awfully pale.” He gently placed a hand to her forehead. “You’re sweaty, too.”

“I-It’s j-just the heat,” Ayumi stammered while flapping the front of her blouse. “Just the he-AAAH!!” she cried out as the car lurched and the lights flickered. It came to a stop, though the lights managed to stay lit.

Goro scratched the back of his neck. “Well, at least the lights managed to stay lit,” he said, apparently reading the previous paragraph.

The lights winked out.

“Master,” Ayumi’s frightened voice sounded in the darkness, “I really wish you hadn’t said that.”

***

_I should have known this would happen. I’m still afraid of the dark, after all. And small spaces. At least Master is with me…wait, did he plan this?_ Ayumi shook her head as though to fling out the offending thought. _No, this had to be an accident._

“How are you holding up?” Goro asked for probably the third time in the fifteen minutes since the accident. This time, however, he added “Is there anything I can do for you?”  The only answer was a slight vibrating sound from Ayumi’s direction. “Is that your phone? Maybe you should ans-”

“No,” came a trembling reply.

“Ayumi, what’s going o-” This time he interrupted himself as he realized: _We’re in a dark, cramped place._ “Are you afraid of the dark?”

He quickly scooted in her approximate direction when he heard sobs. “M-Master, I’m scared!”

He knew about her fears, but was still shocked to hear the normally calm and collected girl lose control. “It’ll be okay, Ayumi. The car is secure, and you’re not alone.”

He was surprised yet again when, the moment he touched her, she immediately pulled herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around him.  “W-Will you please hold me?” she hiccuped.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her trembling form and held her gently. “Is that good?”

He felt her nod against his chest. “That’s good.” She shifted slightly. “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to be a baby about this. I know I don’t have to be afraid…”

“It’s okay,” Goro replied. “I’m just glad that I could be here for you.”

“You always are,” she muffled into the front of his shirt. “You were so kind to me then, and you’ve been so kind to me now. Not like Shin…”

Goro’s eyebrows jumped at the name. “Shin? What does he have to do with this? Are you two okay?”

“There’s no ‘you two’ with us,” she huffed. “The only reason I’m his ‘bride’ is because I used to be a turtle. It’s the same with the others.” He felt her pull her head away. “Besides, if they’re looking for wives from their descendants, wouldn’t that be considered incest?”

Despite the dark and the increasing heat, Goro laughed loudly. “I’d never thought of that! Shin would be your great-great-great-something-granddad hitting on you!”

“And I think that’s gross,” Ayumi mumbled, still sniffling. “He should find someone his own age.” She rested her face against his chest again. “I have.”

The situation suddenly felt awkward as Goro felt Ayumi tense up and he chuckled nervously. “S-So! Well! I’m glad you’ve found someone you like!” He paused to swallow the pain of a likely loss. “So, who is he? I mean, if you don’t mind me knowing.”

With story-perfect timing, the lights flickered back on and the elevator began moving again. 

Ayumi quickly remembered that she was in her master’s lap and quickly scooted off of him. “S-Sorry, Goro-sama; I hope I wasn’t heavy.”

“No, not at all!” Goro rubbed at his legs.

Just then the elevator doors started to open, revealing the second floor. Goro hopped to his feet and extended his hand to Ayumi. She smiled shyly while accepting it and let him help her to her feet. “You’re such a gentleman, Master. You’ll make a good husband someday-to someone some day.”

Goro could only chuckle awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

***

It was Ayumi’s turn to stand on the patio and gaze into the distance. After the incident on the elevator, Goro had suggested that they go back home, since the situation had been quite…upsetting…to her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember… _How could any girl reject him? He’s so gentle, but strong._ She imagined Goro’s arms around her and shuddered, her eyes flying open. _No! I shouldn’t be doing this! I can’t-_

The next day, the other girls noticed in Ayumi all the signs of a sleepless night, but not even Mika dared ask her about it.


	10. Yuki

**Chapter Nine: Yuki**

Case Study #08  
Name: Yuki  
Origin: Snake  
Age: 19  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color: Black  
Notable(s): Unusually pale skin – likely due to original form; Gou’s ‘bride’  
Initial Evaluation: ????

***

Goro rubbed at his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gou’s bride…After he brainwashed her, I’m surprised that she wants to have anything to do with him.” He felt a pang in his chest. “Not that again… Well, it’s her choice. She must have her reasons, so I’ll just respect them. Anyway…”

He returned to his reading. “She would almost have to be suffering from Pyrophobia, since she died in the…fire.” He closed his eyes and imagined what it must have been like for her and shuddered. “I guess I can’t blame her for not wanting to use the gas stove. I can’t believe that I didn’t see this sooner.”

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

The normally calm and composed young woman shifted from foot to foot as she waited by the door. Goro had come to her that morning asking if she was available that evening, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was ‘her turn’.

As she licked her dry lips for the umpteenth time, Goro startled her when he popped his head in through the front door from outside. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded wordlessly. She was certain that if she tried to speak, all she would manage was a squeak.

He smiled kindly. “Don’t worry; we’ll have a great time, I promise.”

She forced a smile to her face and drew a deep breath. _Here we go…_

***

She stared about her with wonder. He had brought her to a local park with several playground structures, picnic table, and a lake. “Master? Isn’t it late for a picnic?”

“Nope!” he replied as he set several small plastic bags on the table. From them he pulled out paper plates, vegetables, fruits, two sandwiches, and…

“F-Fireworks?” Yuki stammered. “W-Will you be s-setting them off??”

“Nope!” he repeated with a lopsided grin. “We will. But first, let’s eat!”

Yuki nibbled at her sandwich as she gave repeated furtive glances toward the pile of fireworks. He hadn’t purchased anything fancy; no rockets or the like. There appeared to be mostly sparklers, which was still doing wonders for her appetite. _I knew something like this was coming, but still…_ She swallowed a bite of food too big for her and started to choke.

“Yuki-san!” Goro was immediately at her side. “Are you okay?”

She quickly thumbed at her back so he began to carefully thump it. The Heimlich Maneuver turned out to be unnecessary, and soon she was gasping lungfuls of air. “Whew!” she wheezed. “That was…exciting.”

“You okay?” Goro repeated, concern clearly shown on his face.

She nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you; I just need a little water.”

He quickly poured some, handed it to her, and went back to looking concerned.

“I’m okay, Master. I just overdid myself.” She smiled softly at him. “Thank you for your concern. And the water.”

After dinner she felt her stomach slither to her feet as she saw him move toward the fireworks. “M-Master?”

Goro looked over his shoulder with a disarming smile. She knew he didn’t try to be that way; it was just who he was. “What is it, Yuki-san? Are you still hungry?”

She shook her head, sending her long black hair swaying. “No. Never mind.” She then watched with apprehension as he took two sparklers and walked over to hand her one.

“Here you go,” he offered.

She kept her hands in her lap. “Are we celebrating something?” She knew that she was just delaying the inevitable, but if he was going to make her play with fire, she would make him work for it; a little bit of a stubborn streak.

Goro’s face showed thought for a moment. “Yes. But I can’t tell you what we’re celebrating until after we’re done.”

She didn’t like his answer, but she also knew that she was just being obstinate and that whatever he had planned was for her benefit. Without another word, she accepted the proffered sparkler.

“I’ll light mine first, and then light yours with mine, okay?”

She nodded wordlessly, focused primarily on keeping herself from fleeing.

Goro knew what he was doing; a gradual reintroduction to fire by letting her see it but keeping it away from her. Later, though… He lit his sparkler.

Yuki’s face lit up at almost the same time. “Wow…all the colors…purple, blue…”

“Here, hold out yours,” Goro said while bringing his sparkler close. She held it nearly at arm’s length, and he had to suppress a laugh as he touched the sparking tip of his firework to hers.

“Wow,” Yuki repeated. “Mine’s red and pink!”

Goro held his breath as he watched her draw it gradually closer to herself as she examined it. _Good for you, Yuki. You’re passing the first test._

He was still surprised when she asked him for a second, and then a third. He figured she’d wear herself out with the first one and he’d play with the rest. Instead he watched, mesmerized, as she danced with a sparkler in each hand, eyes closed, happy smile on her face as she traced lines in the air with a grace that he knew that she had, but had never seen like this. Combined with the kimono that she usually wore…“Wow, Yuki…you’re amazing.”

She gasped, dropping the still-lit sparklers on the grass as her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh! Master! I’m sorry! That was very unbecoming of me!”

“Not at all!” Goro replied. “I don’t think it was that at all. You’re so…graceful. I admire that.”

In the dark, Goro could not see the blush that spread across Yuki’s face. “Th-Thank you. I’m sorry for stopping, then.”

“No worries,” he said as he made his way over to the bag containing their meal. “Are you ready for dessert?”

“Dessert?” The former snake giggled softly. “I don’t think I could handle any more fun.”

“We’ll see about that.” Goro smiled as he reached into the grocery bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. He then headed over to a campfire pit. Minutes later he had a sizable fire built. “Come over here, Yuki-san.”

Yuki’s blood went cold and, for a moment, she thought she was reverting back into a snake. “M-Master? I…I can’t.”

 A kind smile found Goro’s face as he walked over to her. “Yes, you can. I’m right here, and I’ll be right here with you.” He reached out a hand. “Come on Yuki; you can do this. I believe in you.”

 _“…I’ll be right here with you...I believe in you.”_ His expression of faith echoed in her head, causing an ache in her chest that somehow worked to chase at least part of her fear away, and she reached out to accept his proffered hand. “Yes, Master.”

As she approached the campfire and felt its heat, the memory of her death flooded back into her mind…the heat, the fire burning her scales…

The feeling of Goro’s hand holding her own. She stepped closer.

Goro was silently thrilled with how quickly she was adapting. _I don’t think I have even a fraction of the courage that she’s showing right now. She could teach me a thing or two!_

He sat her down a reasonable distance from the fire, hopefully close enough to make her uncomfortable, but not enough to cause her to flee. Then he settled in beside her and handed her a long fork with two tines. “The marshmallows go in these,” he explained while showing her his own set.

“What are we going to be doing, Master? Eating them off of the...forks?”

“Yes we will: right after we roast them over the fire.”

Yuki’s fork started to shake and Goro didn’t miss a beat. “It’ll be okay, Yuki. Trust me.”

 _I believe in you…_ Yuki watched with apprehension as he held her hand and extended her reach out toward the campfire, and she tried to pull back.

“Yuki,” he admonished gently.

Her breath shuddered as she allowed him to guide the marshmallow over the flame. She knew that she could not be lit on fire at this distance, but still…

“Good for you, Yuki-san,” he said gently near her ear, and she shuddered again…not from fear but from something else. She could feel him looking at her face, then away to the fire, so she took the opportunity to look up at him.

He had on his usual smile, the one that warmed the hearts of those privileged to see it. He apparently had forgotten to shave that morning, as he had a little stubble on his jaw line. His eyes glowed, not just from the reflection of the fire’s light, but from the ‘light’ she knew was in his soul. She reached up toward his face with her free hand…

“Hey, it looks like your marshmallow’s ready!” Goro suddenly exclaimed, and she quickly withdrew her hand, clenching it in front of her chest, and forced herself to breathe normally.

***

_I can’t believe that I acted in such a disgraceful manner! Dancing right in front of the master! Trying to touch him…that way!_

The patio was rapidly becoming a popular place for introspective Guardian Angels, as Yuki leaned on the railing and mentally berated herself. _What am I to say to Gou? I’m his bride, and-_

_“You call yourself my ‘bride’, but I know to whom your heart truly belongs.”_

She gasped as she remembered what Gou had whispered to her as he had held her several weeks prior and one floor up. Her cheeks still burned at the memory.

“I can’t,” she complained to the night sky. “I’m the Goddess, and a Guardian Angel, and-”

_“…I know to whom your heart truly belongs. Be true to yourself, Yuki-san.”_

Lulu and Nana found their ‘mother’ crumpled on the patio in tears, and held her until she could calm down. Neither of them would ask, but by this point they were pretty sure that they knew why she wept.


	11. Surprising Insights

**Chapter 11 – Surprising Insights**

The small house came into sight as Goro crested the top of the hill. As he approached what he assumed was the front door, he thought back on the conversation that brought him to this point…

_“Master?” Yuki wasn’t sure how to begin. “Many of us have found…someone…that we have each become fond of. However, a commandment prohibits us from acting on or even revealing those feelings.”_

_As expected, Goro’s response to injustice appeared. “That’s wrong! If you’ve each been given the ability to feel those…kinds of feelings, then why would you be prohibited from acting on them?” His fists clenched at his sides. “Is this something the Saint Beasts imposed on you?”_

_Yuki smiled softly. “To tell you the truth, I am not certain. As far as I know, the Saint Beasts are aware of the commandment, but do not enforce it. I believe the enforcement is left to other gods.”_

_“’Gods’,” Goro muttered. “Every time I hear about ‘gods’ there’s always some kind of slavery involved. What do ‘Saint Beasts’ have to do with you girls anyway? You don’t even have animal forms anymore! You look one-hundred-percent human!” He stormed to the entryway and grabbed his coat and started to put on his shoes. “Do you know where the Saint Beasts are, Yuki? If you do, please take me to them. The ‘Sage’ needs to have a little talk with them about the treatment of other creatures!”_

Goro’s jaw clenched as he reached out to rap sharply on the door. “Gou! I need to speak with you, please!”

A moment later the door opened, and a tall, purple-haired man dressed in red robes stood before him. “Ah, Great Sage,” Rei greeted with genuine warmth. “What brings you all the way out here?”

Goro’s fierce gaze didn’t waver. “Yuki-san has told me some…distressing news, and I would like to talk to your brother to get some clarification.”

“Indeed?” Rei asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. “He is out hunting at the moment. Perhaps I could be of assistance?”

The young man took a long, deep breath. “Yes. Yes, that would be fine. I’m sorry for coming on so strong.”

The bird god chuckled. “I admit to being surprised to see you this intense. This tells me that whatever it is really bothers you.” His grin turned ever-so-slightly lopsided. “And I suspect that it has to do with your ‘Guardian Angels’.”

Goro blinked, surprise clearly on his face. “How did you know?”

“Well, first of all, why else would you need to talk with the Spirit Beasts? Surely not to compare lasagna recipes!” He laughed before suddenly turning serious. “But anyone seeing the intensity of your expression would know that it had to do with them.” He beckoned to Goro. “Please come in, Great Sage. I and my brothers would be honored to discuss your concerns.”

***

“Did Master say where he was going?” Mika asked for the umpteenth time that day. Her master had left before she got up, and she was worried. Had one of the other girls gotten to him first? Her fears had been assuaged after a head count at breakfast, but…

“No, Mika-san,” Ayumi answered, starting the same answer she had given several times already. “All he told me was that he was going out to do some research, and that he would be home before dinner.”

Kurumi, Tsubasa, and Ran each fidgeted in their seats. They, along with Mika, were the last four that Goro would be ‘helping’, if the pattern held. Oddly enough, Momo was fidgeting as well.

“What’s wrong, Momo-chan?” Akane asked. “You’ve seemed anxious since Master took you on your adventure.”

The pink-haired girl forced herself still before placing her hands on her stomach. She was clearly distressed.

“Are you having your period?” Ran asked delicately.

Momo shook her head, her long hair swaying with the motion.

“That’s right; you just finished a few days ago, didn’t you?” Yuki asked.

Momo blushed while nodding slowly.

Nana leaned toward her ‘sister’ with a worried expression. “Are you sick, Momo?”

“I don’t know,” was all Momo could get out before burying her face in her hands and sobbing. Between heaves she tried to explain. “I can’t…keep this…to myself anymore! I…I-I have to tell…someone!” she hiccupped as she accepted a tissue from Tsubasa.

Ran sat down next to the sniffling girl and wrapped her in an embrace. “Tell someone what?”

Momo finished dabbing at her eyes before taking a deep breath and opening her mouth…

***

Gou settled back in his chair. “I see. So, if I understand correctly, your Guardian Angels have fallen in love but are restricted from acting on it, or even expressing it.”

Goro nodded. “That’s what Yuki-san told me. Apparently the Goddess prior to her told her about some kind of rule to that effect.” He blinked. “Wait, does this mean that you don’t know anything about this?”

Gou looked around the room. “My brothers: Do you know anything about this?” Three heads shook in response, so he turned back to Goro. “I do know of the prior goddess becoming a bird after confessing to your father,” he said, missing the looks of shock on the faces of his own brothers as well as Goro’s, “but I am not aware of any rule or law prohibiting such expressions.” He steepled his fingers. “I suspect she reverted due to her own shame more than anything else. After all, she did confess to a man who belonged to another, and she waited many years before doing so. There are ‘gods’ that could be involved in the process, though.”

Goro mused over this information. “Well, I guess that would explain why Yuki-san hasn’t turned into a snake.” At the Saint Beasts’ puzzled expression he explained. “I mean, if the reversion was only due to being in love,” he started, turning toward Gou, “she would have turned into a snake after falling in love with you.”

“She is not in love with me,” Gou replied matter-of-factly. “Indeed, we have given up on winning over your angels, as we do not deserve them.”

It was Goro’s turn to be puzzled. “But…Yuki said that the girls were in love, and-”

“One,” Shin interrupted, extending a finger, “’the girls’ being in love doesn’t mean that Yuki herself is, and Two,” he extended another finger, “it would be a mistake to assume that any of them are in love with any of us.”

“For the sake of clarity,” Gou interjected, “I will tell you that Yuki is, in fact, in love.”

The puzzlement remained on Goro’s face. “But if not with you, Gou…with who?”

The Saint Beasts exchanged knowing smiles. “I miss being young and naive,” Rei remarked, as Gai clapped a hand on Goro’s shoulder.

“I suspect you will know quite soon, Great Sage,” Gou answered the young man with a mysterious smile.

***

Eleven girls of various ages sat in mute shock at the revelation they had just heard as Momo stared at the floor in shame.

Mika was the first to explode. “Are you serious? You can’t be serious?!”

Momo hugged herself, her eyes glistening.

Ran looked down at the small girl, still wrapped in her embrace, with a look of wonder. “She’s serious, Mika-san.”

“Have you really though this through, Momo-chan?” Yuki asked softly. “What you desire bears a serious responsibility…not to mention that you may never be able to realize it.”

“I know,” Momo replied, starting to sob again. “I just…feel so strongly about it!”

Tsubasa shook her head with a look of admiration. “But…having Master’s baby…? That’s a bold goal, especially for someone your age.” She looked over at Kurumi, who nodded with an equally amazed smile. “I’d never even thought about anything like that.”

“Me neither,” Ran agreed. “Right now, I’m just trying to not throw up while waiting for my da-I mean, my turn with Master.”

Mika jumped to her feet and struck a pose with fist clenched. “If Master wants babies, I’ll give him babies! We rabbits are the best at making babies!”

“Mika-nee-san…” Akane growled. Apparently her hunting instincts were starting to kick in.

Ayumi sighed in frustration, as one of her hands made its way to her stomach...an action matched by several other girls…

***

Goro made his way down the hill as he processed all of the new information. _So the Saint Beasts have nothing to do with this._ His brow furrowed. _But there are some other ‘gods’ who don’t like the idea of this kind of relationship and might interfere._

He smacked a fist into a palm. _Why is it that every time I hear about ‘gods’ there’s some kind of slavery involved?!_

Gou’s words came back to him: _“You are the only one who can set us free, Great Sage…”_ “’Us’, huh?” Goro mused. He didn’t know how he could set them free, but he vowed to find a way.


	12. Kurumi

**Chapter Twelve: Kurumi**

Case Study #09  
Name: Kurumi  
Origin: Hamster  
Age: 14  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color: Brown  
Notable(s): None  
Initial Evaluation: Borborygmuphobia

“Kurumi’s going to be a tough nut to crack,” Goro admitted to himself as he pored over his books. “Not only that, but she’d be likely to eat the nut…”

He looked into the books that he had borrowed from the library pertaining to the dietary requirements and developmental patterns of girls. It was more than a little awkward for the young man, but this was for one of his precious Angels…

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

Kurumi was not normally a nail-biter, but ever since Goro had told her to wait by the door five minutes prior she had quickly increased her protein intake. She knew that she was an overeater, and so she knew, just knew, that what Goro was taking her out for had something to do with that.

“Ready to go?” Goro was finishing putting on his coat and was heading for his shoes.

“I’m…I’m not going,” Kurumi said, almost apologetically.

Goro paused mid-motion. “Huh?”

The former hamster fisted her hands at her sides with a serious expression gracing her face. “I’m not going, Master.”

He gave her his usual affable smile. “How come?”

She squeezed her eyes shut to gather her courage. “I know what you’re going to do: You’re going to take me to a restaurant and make me eat less than what I’m used to, right?”

Goro sighed. “I suppose it’s no secret now, is it?” He settled his coat onto his shoulders. “Yup, that’s the plan. But if you’re really not up to it…” He touched his fingers to his chin. “I suppose I could take Mika out a little early. I’m not ready, but I could adjust.”

“MIKA?!” Kurumi lost her previous composure. “Oh, no she won’t! I’m ready to go! So, let’s go!” And with that, Kurumi grabbed Goro’s elbow, nearly dragging him out the door before he could get his shoes on.

As the front door closed, Akane and Midori shared knowing smiles. “Master played her like a violin, didn’t he?” Akane noted.

Midori shook her head. “I don’t think so. Master’s become wiser, but I think he meant what he said. He’s not the type to lie.”

“That’s true,” Akane agreed. “He would have just taken her out at a later time.” They then talked about how Kurumi’s time with Goro would likely turn out…

***

Kurumi glared at her feet as she walked stiffly with Goro to the restaurant and, she knew, her imminent starvation. She glared sideways at her traveling companion.

Goro, in a remarkable contrast, walked with his usual stride; casual, relaxed. He even whistled a tune, which added to her annoyance. _Starvation with musical accompaniment. Lovely._

“Ah, here we are,” he said as they stopped in front of Kurumi’s idea of ‘heaven on earth’: an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Kurumi’s glare deepened. Considering what she knew, and what she knew he knew, it should have been considered torture, a criminal offense. She vowed to give him the biggest whining session he had ever heard. If she had to suffer, so would he!

***

Her stubbornness lasted right up until she sat down at her table.

_Why am I being like this? Master has always been good to me, both when I was a hamster and now! Why am I being like this?!_

Kurumi stared at her folded hands as she and Goro sat at their table, waiting for their orders. As expected, they did not go through the buffet line, but took a table and placed their orders. Or rather, Goro ordered for both of them while she was in the bathroom. After finding out that he had already ordered she wanted to go full temper-tantrum, but the look in Goro’s eyes…compassion, concern, caring, all somehow rolled into one…stopped her. So her appetizer turned out to be one heaping plate of guilt.

 _All the others told me that he showed faith in them…why shouldn’t I do the same for him?_ She looked up at him as he watched the servers attending to other tables. He always seemed so interested in trying to understand others.

A soft smile caressed her face. _I’ll be okay. Master will take care of me._

Soon the server arrived, setting a large plate of pasta between them. “Woooow!” Kurumi exclaimed. “Who is this for?!”

Goro’s ever-present smile broadened. “Us.”

It was a lot less than what she was accustomed to, but still… “Itadakimasu!”

Kurumi tried to pace herself so she would not end up eating any of Goro’s portion. She assumed that he intended half for her, half for himself. To keep her mind off of her stomach she allowed her gaze to roam around the room, much like Goro’s had earlier. She noticed that other peoples’ portions were a lot smaller than what she was used to. _Maybe I don’t need to eat as much as I do…_

In her musings, she didn’t notice that the other end of the noodle was not on the plate until… “Um…Kurumi?” she heard Goro mumble through his food.

“Yef, Maf-” she started as she turned her head toward him.

Goro’s face was mere inches from hers, and the other end of her noodle was in his mouth. “Forry avout thif…”

She gasped, nearly choking on her food. “Mm!” She quickly bit down on her end, releasing the rest to Goro. “I’m sorry; I wasn’t paying attention!”

Goro finished the noodle as he settled back into his seat. “It’s not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention, either,” he said, chuckling awkwardly.

Kurumi’s face flushed molten. _His face was-! We almost-!_ Her hand found her chest as her breathing quickened.

All of Goro’s alarms went off. “Kurumi, are you okay? Are you choking?!” He quickly made his way to her side. “Your face is awfully red.”

Kurumi’s hands found her face to be quite hot. “I’m…I’m fine, Goro-sama.” _Crap, did I just call him by his name?!_ “I was…I was just startled…yeah, startled.”

The concern slowly disappeared from Goro’s face. “Okay, well as long as you’re all right…”

Kurumi nodded lamely. _Master, I’m far from ‘all right’…_

***

“Well, how did it go?” Mika demanded. “Did he starve you to death?”

Kurumi could only shake her head numbly. It wasn’t that long ago that she was cheering on her original, Kimihoshi Kurumi, but now… _I want Goro-sama for myself._ Her eyes widened as she clapped her hands over her mouth, hoping that Mika hadn’t heard her unspoken wish.

“Kurumi?” Ran had a worried look. “Do you need to throw up? We have stomach medicine if you need it.”

The fourteen-year-old shook her head, not trusting her words just then.

The patio rail would have another visitor that evening…


	13. Tsubasa

**Chapter Thirteen: Tsubasa**

Case Study #10  
Name: Tsubasa  
Origin: Parakeet  
Age: 15  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color: Blue  
Notable(s): Rei’s ‘bride’  
Initial Evaluation: Acrophobia

***

“Tsubasa-san, Tsuabasa-san…” Goro smiled to himself as he remembered her, as a bird, perched on his shoulder, eating the bread that he would regularly feed her. The smile then faded as the memories progressed to her final effort to fly, ending in her death. “Maybe it’s best if she kept her fear of heights.”

_No. That won’t do. I want her to be free, and that means helping her get over this._

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help the former parakeet…

***

“Master, Master!” Tsubasa called as she waved. “Hurry up!”

“I’m coming…” Goro puffed as he jogged to catch up.

Rather than going to the amusement park like last time, they were going window-shopping at one of the tallest malls in the city. This one had a glass-paneled elevator on an outside wall, where one could see not only through the walls, but the floor and ceiling as well.

Goro was determined to help her get over her fear of heights.

It took a while due to Goro’s low stamina, but they finally made it to the mall. “Shall we take the elevator?” Tsubasa asked as she headed toward the glass elevator.

Goro blinked. _Well this is unexpected. I figured I’d have to drag her on._ “Ah, sure. Let’s go.” As he looked up the building, he noticed an odd feeling in his stomach. _That’s weird…_

As they entered the elevator his stomach situation worsened. “Ah, Tsubasa-san?”

“Yes, Master?” she replied as she pressed the button for the twenty-first floor.

“Never mind,” he sighed as the doors closed.

As the elevator ascended Goro’s situation worsened. In addition to an upset stomach, his skin had started to tingle and he began to sweat.

It didn’t take long for Tsubasa to notice. “Are you okay?”

Goro shook his head – carefully and slowly due to lightheadedness. “N-No,” he managed to say as he watched the ground move farther and farther away. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Is it the air in here?” she mused. “No, you seemed…not right…before we even got on here.” She looked around before it occurred to her: “Master, are you afraid of heights?”

_That’s it!! But why now, all of a sudden?!_ “I…I think you’re right…but I don’t know why.” Goro took a deep breath. “I don’t know why, though; I’ve never been like this…” Then it hit him: the Ferris Wheel at the amusement park. _I must have been hanging there long enough to…_

***

Goro sat on the bench with his head between his knees, gulping deep breaths while trying to not vomit. Tsubasa sat next to him rubbing his back, with worry in her eyes. “Master…can I…is there anything I can do for you?”

“Warm water,” Goro gasped. “Please.”

“Right away.” She left and, a few minutes later, returned with a tall paper cup. Goro reached for the cup with a shaky hand, but Tsubasa stopped him. “No, let me…”

His face showed mild confusion, but only for a moment before he weakly nodded. “That’s probably best.” He then let her put the cup to his lips and carefully pour the clear liquid.

They rested for a few minutes more before Goro became his usual self again. “Sorry about that, Tsubasa-san.”  He said, dipping his head meekly. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Tsubasa smiled softly. “Don’t worry about it.” A faint blush tinged her cheeks. “I’m just glad I could help.” Wanting to change the subject she asked, “Are you ready to move on?”

Goro took one more deep breath before replying. “Yeah. I think I’m okay, now.”

As they made their way to the first store, Tsubasa thought she heard a chuckle from her master’s direction, and she turned to see a smile on his face. “Is something funny, Master?”

Goro’s cheeks tinted red, much to her surprise. “Well…I’m sure you girls have figured out that I’m trying to help you with your fears…or, at least, what I understand your fears are. So I brought you here to help you with your fear of heights, but…” he chuckled again, “I don’t think I’ll be of much use, now.”

Tsubasa giggled. The truth was, after walking out on an arm of a Ferris Wheel, her fear of heights had diminished considerably. She still would have had problems on the glass elevator had she not been so focused on Goro at the time, though. “Well, how abut we work on our fear of heights together, then?” she offered with another soft smile.

He returned her smile with a blink of surprise. “That’s a good idea.”

***

The two stood on the restaurant balcony overlooking the city. Every so often, one of them would inch closer to the short balcony wall protecting them from a very long fall.

“Are…Are you okay, Master? You look…pale.”

Goro swallowed hard as he looked at her. “You’re…looking pale, too.”

Tsubasa tugged at her collar and chuckled nervously. “Well, yeah. This is higher than I ever flew.”

In spite of his earlier retort, Goro was still farther from the wall than his friend, causing him no small amount of irritation. _How can I help her when I’m like this? Stop being a coward, Goro!_

Tsubasa could see his struggle and smiled as she walked the two steps to remove the distance between them. “How about we do this together?” She took his hand in her own.

Goro ducked his head shyly at the gesture. “Okay.”

As they walked closer and closer to the wall, Tsubasa started to feel uneasy. _What’s going on? I feel funny, but it’s not because of the height…_ She looked over at Goro, whose eyes were fixed on the wall ahead of them, and she could feel her pulse quicken. _That’s what I thought…sorry, Rei…sort of._

Of course Goro didn’t know about his friend’s internal dialogue, but he did notice that she squeezed his hand a little tighter. He looked over to see something unrecognizable in her eyes. “Are you doing okay?”

“Never better,” she breathed, her expression unusually soft. Then she blinked. “Oh! I’m-I’m fine! Really!” She released his hand. “I-I think I can handle this on my own now, how about you?”

“It’s okay,” Goro said reassuringly. “We can keep each other grounded-”

“NoNo!” Tsubasa panicked. “Holding hands might…might…” she looked around wildly. “…might make us lose our balance, yeah! Yeah…”

“Tsubasa-san,” With a worried expression, Goro leaned down slightly to get a good look at her face. “Is something wrong?”

She flailed her hands in front of herself. “No! Nothing’s wrong! Hey look, I’m cured! How about you?! L-L-Let’s go look at…something else!!” And with that, she ran off, leaving a very confused and concerned Goro standing next to the balcony wall.

***

The patio railing had a visitor that night.

_Stupid, stupid!! How could I let myself get like that?!_ Tsubasa buried her face in her hands and could feel the tears forming. _But what can I do…? I love him…but I can’t! It’s not allowed!!_

She tried desperately to calm her breathing. _Okay Tsu, think! The punishment only happens if you confess to him. So, if I never confess to him, I can be with him forever!_ She choked on the lump in her throat. _But…!_

Ayumi and Ran would later escort her to the bathroom and then to their shared room, no one asking about her wet, reddened face.


	14. Mika

**Chapter Fourteen: Mika**

Case Study #11  
Name: Mika  
Origin: Rabbit  
Age: 18  
Eye Color:  
Hair Color: Purple  
Notable(s): None known  
Initial Evaluation: ????

***

Mika was a slightly more difficult case. _I don’t think it’s Separation Anxiety. She’s fine when I go to work. It’s just when I’m home that she seems…clingy._

“That might also explain why she dresses the way she does; it’s to get attention, maybe?”

His eyes drifted to an advertisement for a local clothing store that was having a sale, and he smiled…

Goro then began planning what he thought would be the best way to help her…

***

Mika was all but walking on air as she waited by the front door for Goro. _Finally! The time has come for me to show everyone who’s best for Master!_ She struck a victory pose, with fist clenched.

“Looking forward to your time with Master, I see,” commented Ayumi.

Mika smiled triumphantly.

“Just be careful; remember why he’s taking you out. If he’s figured out a fear of yours, he’ll be working on that.”

“I’m not worried!” boasted Mika. “I’m ready for anything!”

***

“I’m not ready for this!” Mika protested as they stood out front of a clothing store. Rows upon rows of dresses could be seen through the windows. “Besides, what’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?”

Goro pulled out his phone and showed it to Mika. On it he had the results of an internet search he had performed earlier. Mika noticed that he deliberately looked away from the screen. “Is this what you want to be thought of as?”

Mika examined the search results. Her face paled and she turned to Goro. “Let’s go in, Master!”

It felt to Goro as though every female in the store was staring at him as he walked with Mika up and down the aisles. He forced himself to focus on his charge. “I was thinking that white and purple would be the best colors to look for, since your other outfits are those colors.”

She made a sound of agreement as she looked at dress after dress after dress…

“Maybe one of the workers could help?” Goro suggested. “I’m only good for suggesting colors, but I don’t know anything about fashion.”

Mika grumbled something like ‘want something low-cut’ before making her way over to the front desk. Goro watched as they talked briefly before they headed to another part of the store. Goro sighed and followed them when he saw Mika’s hopeful expression. _And here I was hoping she would do this on her own…_

***

“I’ll be out in just a minute, Master!” Mika chirped as she entered the changing room. “No peeking!”

Goro’s head sunk nearly into his shoulders as he flushed molten under the withering gazes of the other customers. “O-Of course I won’t!”

She looked at him a moment longer before clicking her tongue and closing the curtain.

Goro smiled to himself before ducking around the corner, just out of sight of the changing room entrance.

About a minute later the curtain flew open.”TA-DAAAA!...eh? Master?”

Goro put his finger to his lips as a store clerk approached him. She smiled and nodded and left to help another customer.

“Master? M-Master??”

Goro left his spot and rounded the corner. “Ah, you’re-” What he saw left him speechless.

Mika had chosen a white dress that went to her knees, with white leggings with light purple stripes covering her lower legs, and white shoes protected her feet. A purple belt pulled the dress in around her waist to accentuate her femininity. It showed that Mika was a woman without showing too much of the woman. Perched on her head was a matching white sun hat with a purple ribbon and bow decorating the top. As though to top it all off, instead of her usual ‘rabbit ears’ hair style she had let it down, freeing it to cascade down her back and shoulders.

“There you are, Master!” she squealed before twirling a full circle. “Well? What do you think?”

Goro swallowed hard. “You-You look b-beautiful, M-Mika-san.”

Stars danced in the girl’s eyes as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. “R-Really? You really think so?”

Goro nodded dumbly, still transfixed.

Mika was about to glomp onto her master before she noticed the awed expression on his face. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious; it was an odd and unusual feeling for her. “Th-Thank you. M-Master,” she stammered, a glow suffusing her cheeks.

“Eh? Oh! Oh, you’re welcome!” Goro finally snapped out of his trance. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to stare.”

“That’s okay.” Mika glanced at him repeatedly from under her eyelashes as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. “I’m glad you like it.”

“W-Well!” Goro stammered, finally remembering where he was. “Is there anything else you’d like to try on?”

Mika nodded bashfully. “I have them in here with me, if you could wait just a minute.”

Goro simply nodded, no longer trusting his speaking ability, and Mika disappeared inside the changing room again.

She appeared a couple of minutes later in another dress, and Goro realized that he had never really realized how beautiful the former rabbit was. He was so caught up in this thinking that he had forgotten to hide himself after the first time.

He regained some sense after the fourth dress, a purple one with some kind of white lace around the collar. _Crap! I forgot; I’m supposed to be helping her with her fear of being alone!_ He set his jaw and determined to not be ‘suckered in’ again.

After another twirl in the purple-with-white-lace Mika disappeared into the changing room.

Goro took the opportunity to make up for lost time and left the store, waiting just outside the entrance. He figured that he would wait for a few minutes before going back inside, saying that he had just gone to use the restroom.

About a minute later he heard a cry for help. Surprisingly, it didn’t come from Mika; it came from a little girl some distance away. “Is there a puppy doctor here?!” she wailed.

That was all Goro needed to hear, as he ran over to the girl kneeling next to a small white body. “What’s the matter?”

The girl, who appeared to be no more than about seven years old, looked up at him with watery eyes. “It’s Foomy. He won’t get up and he won’t open his eyes!” She reached out and grabbed Goro’s arm. “Can you help him?”

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Goro said in a reassuring tone. “I’m a veter-well, I’m an animal doctor. Let me take a look.”

The little girl sniffled as she wiped her nose with her arm. “Okay, Doctor.”

_Doctor…_ Goro had never been referred to as ‘Doctor’ before, but the girl’s use of that one word energized the young man. “All right!” Goro was getting fired up. “Okay Foomy, let’s see what’s going on with you…”

***

Mika looked at herself once more in the changing room mirror. She had chosen a purple short-sleeved floor-length gown. White lace adorned the ends of the sleeves, the bottom of the dress, and the neckline which dropped low enough to hint at her femininity but not enough to bare it.

She was actually stunned by her own appearance. “I’m…I’m beautiful…” she said with wonder. Her appearance was a far cry from the way she usually presented herself. “But will Mutsumi-sama like it?” She clapped her hands over her mouth at the sound of his name. “M-Mutsumi-sama…?”

“Miss?” came a voice from outside. “Are you okay? You’ve been in there quite a long time.”

“OH!” Mika threw the curtain open. “I’m sorry! I’m fine, I’m fine! Thank you!”

The sales clerk put a hand to her chest. “My, aren’t you the vision of loveliness!” At Mika’s stunned expression she laughed. “This is for that young man isn’t it?”

Mika nodded vigorously before realizing… “Where’s Mutsu-I mean, Mast-No, I mean-”

“The young man?” the clerk looked toward the entrance. “He stepped out just after you went in to change.”

Panic started to swell within the girl. “Master!” she called.

“Master?” the clerk repeated with a look of surprise.

Mika regarded the clerk for a moment. “It’s a long story, ma’am, but it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“If you say so.”

“Master?” Mika called toward the entrance. “Master!”

***

“Thank you so much!” the girl cried as she held the grunting puppy to her chest. “I…I don’t have any money…”

Goro smiled as he knelt and patted her on the head. “Don’t worry about it, cutie; this one’s on me.”

Before he could get up, she had put the confused puppy on a nearby bench and grabbed him in a hug. “I love you.”

Her declaration warmed his heart. “Eh-heh…thank you…” He broke the hug to look her in the eyes. “You take good care of him, okay?”

She nodded as she picked up her beloved pet. “Yes, sir.”

“You have to be careful with young animals; you can’t leave them alone for too-” His eyes widened as he remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. “Please excuse me little miss; I just realized that I have to be somewhere.”

“Bye-bye Doctor NiceMan!” the girl cried as she waved at his retreating form. “I love you!”

***

“Mika!” Goro called as he ran into the dress store. He could hear sobbing from near the changing rooms _Damn! I was gone way too long!_ He hurried over to find Mika sitting in front of her changing room, crying uncontrollably with a clerk trying unsuccessfully to console her. The beautiful dress Mika wore somehow enhanced the effect of her tears, and Goro felt like kicking himself severely. “Mika!!”

She looked up, her face a tear-stained and blotchy mess. “M-M-Master!!” She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Where were you? I thought you’d abandoned me!”

Goro returned her embrace, stroking her long lengths of purple hair. “I’m sorry, Mika. I stepped outside for just a minute, but then this girl’s dog was sick and…”

“You left me alone!”

The pain in her voice reached Goro’s heart quite easily, and he started to tremble as well. “I’m so sorry! I just…”

“HOW COULD YOU?!” she pushed him away, then pulled him to her again. “YOU ABANDONED ME!!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Goro cried, indifferent to the looks of those around them. “I just wanted to help you with your fear.”

Mika pushed him away again, but paused as she started to pull him back. “Fear…?” she asked, her eyes glimmering.

“What have I done…?” Tears pooled in Goro’s eyes, leaving Mika stunned. “I’m so sorry for putting you through this!” He pulled her to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and letting the tears flow. “I just wanted to show you that you’ll never be alone again, that I’ll be here for you no matter what, but now…”

Mika stood wide-eyed, nestled in her master’s arms, astonished at his words. At that moment she didn’t care about flirting or kissing or anything of the sort. She was just glad that he was there, and had told her that he would always be there for her and, at that moment, something changed in her heart. “I-I’m sorry, Master…”

Goro pulled away to look Mika in the eyes. “I understand, Mika-san. I think anyone who went through what you did would be the same way.” He took a deep breath to center himself. “But you have me and the others to keep you company, so you’ll never be alone again.”

Mika smiled sadly; she knew that when Goro married, she and the others would have to return to the Spirit Realm. She also knew, however, that Goro was doing his best with what he had to offer. “Thank you, Master,” she replied softly.


	15. Closure

**Chapter Fifteen: Closure**

 “Wow, Mika-san!” Ran exclaimed admiringly at the sight of Mika in her new dress. “You look amazing!”

“Thank you,” Mika replied shyly, surprising the other girls. “It was Master’s idea, of course.”

“Of course!” said Midori with a smile.

“Mika-san, are you all right?” Yuki had a concerned expression. “You seemed…out-of-sorts when you arrived home.”

“Yuki-san…” Mika gazed at her intently, causing the older girl to fidget. “Yuki-san? Ran-san? Could I talk to both of you in private? Ayumi-san, too?”

The three looked at each other in puzzlement before looking back to Mika. “S-Sure,” they all replied almost in unison.

***

Eight ears tried to press against the door but, ultimately, none of them could hear what was being said within. Fortunately Goro was at work or it might have been nine.

“Yuki-san? Ran-san? Ayumi-san?” Mika started, as they sat in a circle of sorts. “I’ve been terrible to all of you.”

“Darn right,” Ayumi muttered before being stopped by Yuki’s raised hand.

“No, Ayumi’s right,” Mika sighed. “I’m sorry for all of the mean things that I’ve said to you ever since we met. You’ve said a lot of things that made sense, but I wouldn’t let myself admit it, and I’m sorry.”

Ayumi paled; she clearly wasn’t ready for that admission. “Well…I wasn’t exactly very understanding toward you from the beginning, so I can understand-”

“But it doesn’t make what I did okay,” Mika countered.

“Ayumi-san,” Yuki interjected, “Mika-san is asking for your forgiveness. Will you give her that?”

Mika nodded vigorously, her hair bobbing with the movement. “I’d like for us to start over, if that’s okay?”

Everyone waited as Ayumi sorted things out internally. Being a former turtle, she still tended to take things at a slower pace.

Finally, she spoke: “I’d like that, Mika-san. I think we can learn a lot from each other.” She extended a hand, which Mika enthusiastically shook.

Mika then turned to Yuki. “I have been terribly rude to you…‘mother-in-law’.”

“There’s no need to-”

“You’re very beautiful, and…and…I’m scared of that beauty.” Mika looked at the floor.

Yuki face showed confusion. “My beauty?”

Ran jumped in. “I think I know what she means, Yuki-san; you have a…an elegance to you, a, uh…”

“Sophistication?” offered Ayumi.

Yuki’s cheeks reddened under the praise, and she cast her gaze downward.

“Yeah, that’s it; sophistication…and grace,” Ran agreed before turning to Mika. “Does that sound right?”

“Yeah,” said Mika while dabbing at an eye. “And it’s no secret that I like Master, so of course when I see someone as pretty as you are…”

“…you feel threatened,” Yuki finished, to which Mika nodded. “I’m sorry Mika-san, I had no idea…”

“It’s not your fault, Yuki-san, and it’s not a problem anymore; I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you…and I accept you as a rival,” finished Mika, as Yuki sputtered. She then turned to her red-haired ‘sister’. “Ran-san...”

Ran smiled softly. “Mika-san…”

Before Mika could say anything more, the former goldfish grabbed her into a tight, loving embrace. “Thank you,” was all Ran said.

Mika, stunned, embraced her longtime rival and realized that nothing needed to be said; she had already been forgiven long ago.


	16. Ran

**Chapter Sixteen: Ran**

Case Study #12  
Name: Ran  
Origin: Goldfish  
Age: 16  
Eye Color: Red  
Hair Color: Red  
Notable(s): None known  
Initial Evaluation: ????

_Her death was the hardest to take…partly because of the way that she died, I guess…and I was really young back then…_

Goro leaned back in his chair and enjoyed his memories of Ran: Feeding her when she was a goldfish, watching her swim in circles when she was in a bowl during her tank cleanings, watching her glide lazily around inside her tank…

…the feel of her soft, silky hair as he patted her head…the comforting sound of her voice when she said his name…

Goro sat up sharply. _Wait a minute…where did that come from?!_ He glanced over at the mirror and froze at his own expression of shock. _When did I start thinking of Ran-san that way? Have I been thinking of any of the other girls like that?_

“Ngah!” He forcibly shoved those thoughts from his mind and slapped his cheeks before planning what he thought would be the best way to help Ran…

***

_Well, I guess I’m the last one._

Ran stood nervously by the door, clutching her school swimsuit while Goro was in his room, still trying to find his trunks.

Finally, he emerged victorious. “Success!” He grabbed the towels off of a chair in the kitchen. “Ready to go?”

“Ready,” she said, though her apprehension was obvious.

“You’ll be fine,” Goro assured. “You’ve been in water before, so it should just be a matter of relearning. Before you know it, you’ll be like a fish in water!” he finished before realizing that the saying had a more literal aspect in Ran’s case. “Eh-heh…sorry.”

Ran giggled softly. “It’s fine, Master; nobody would know I used to be fish just by looking at me.” She reached out and took Goro’s hand. “I want you to know that I trust you completely even though I’m afraid. You have always taken very good care of me, and I’m grateful for it.”

Goro flinched as his heart skipped a beat. “S-Sure, Ran.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I-I don’t know what to say; you’ve taken me completely by surprise.”

“How about ‘Let’s go’?” she suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

“R-Right. Let’s go!”

***

“And kick and kick and kick…”

Goro held Ran’s hands as she worked on the kicking part of swimming. They had gone to the city’s swimming pool since it had plenty of room for swimmers of all levels.

“Master, I’m already tired. Can we take a short break?” complained Ran.

Goro briefly glanced up at the poolside clock. “Just a little longer, then we’ll break.”

Ran grunted a sound of annoyance. “My butt’s starting to hurt.”

Goro almost lost his grip on her hands; he was sure she hadn’t meant for him to hear that. “…and five, four, three, two, one…BREAK!”

The redhead gasped as she stopped, letting her legs and feet sink to touch the bottom of the pool. They were at the shallow end of the pool, of course; Goro knew that she would not master swimming in a day, but he at least wanted her to be able to dog paddle, as well as work some of the muscles she would need for more advanced swimming techniques. “Owwwww…” she complained, rubbing at her backside.

“You did great, Ran-san,” Goro praised. “That was three minutes, non-stop.”

“Hey Master: would you massage my muscles after this? I think I’m going to be really sore.”

Considering Ran’s prior complaint, “Eh-heh…” was all the young man could manage for a reply.

Ran’s eyes widened. “Oh! Except for that, of course! Of course…” she finished, chuckling anxiously.

***

“I’ll be right back with our drinks,” Goro said as he headed for one of the exits.

“Thank you, Master!” Ran called to his retreating form as she held on to the wall of the pool. She then turned to survey said pool. _This is stupid. I used to be a goldfish. A goldfish! I shouldn’t have this much trouble with water, let alone swimming!_ She looked toward the deeper end. _I’ll show Goro-sama what I’m really capable of!_

***

Goro returned several minutes later with a drink in each hand. “Ran? Go ahead and get out of the…”

Ran was nowhere to be seen, but he noticed a group of people starting to gather at the other end of the pool. The deeper end.

“No. She didn’t…” he muttered as he quickly put down the drinks and started running.

As he got closer he started to hear the panicked voices of the group. He looked to where their attention seemed to be and found…”RAN!!”

His dear friend was struggling under the surface of the water, trying desperately to get to the surface, but with her lack of skill…

Goro grabbed another customer nearby. “WHERE THE HELL ARE THE LIFEGUARDS?!”

The poor fellow withered under Goro’s glare. “…bathroom…”

Goro quickly released the kid and, without another thought, dove into the pool.

Goro was not an expert swimmer by any stretch of the imagination, but he was a passable one. He could keep his head above water for a long time if he needed to. And now that someone important to him needed it, he would keep her head above water as long as necessary. He forced as much air out of his lungs so that he wouldn’t float to the surface as easily and dipped under.

Ran was easy to find; her red hair was like a beacon under water. Getting her to the surface would be a problem if she kept struggling the way that she was. Plus, her eyes were shut, so suddenly grabbing her might cause her to panic even more.

 _Slow and steady, Mutsumi_ he thought as he glided toward Ran. _Touch her hand so she knows you’re there, then gently slide it up her arm to her body…_

At first she flinched, which was to be expected, but her eyes flickered open long enough to see what it was that had touched her, so she didn’t fight as Goro wrapped an arm around her and started towing her to the surface.

The minute they reached the surface though, Ran immediately started gasping for air, coughing, and panicking in earnest. “Master! MASTER!!”

“Ran!” Goro shouted, taking in a mouthful of water. “PHTOO! Stop! You’ll drag us both down again!”

He managed to get on his back with her head on his chest, keeping her head above water, but she still coughed and struggled, nearly pushing him under several times. He finally reached a wall, affixed an iron grip to it, and held the hysterical girl with one arm as tightly as he could. “RAN! STOP! YOU’RE SAFE NOW!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. “Master! Master! It was the fish tank all over again! I couldn’t breathe, just like then! THANK YOU!!!”

“You’re safe now,” he assured her as he made his way along the wall, with Ran still in an embrace, until they reached the shallow end.

He relaxed his grip, but she continued to hold him tightly. “I wanted to show you I could still swim, like when I was a fish,” she confessed. “But I forgot that I don’t have gills or fins anymore, and sank the minute it got too deep…”

“It’s okay,” Goro said softly. “You’re at the shallow end now, so you can stand up now.” He moved her around slowly until she could grab the wall. “There you go.”

She shook her head. “N-No. I’m safer holding on to you.”

“Me?” Then he remembered: “Ran, I’m so sorry for being gone for so long. If I had been back sooner-”

She shook her head again. “It’s my own fault, Mutsumi; I chose to go down there while you weren’t here to prove something. I’m sorry.”

 _Wait – did she just call me by my first name?_ Goro looked at his friend, with her arms still wrapped around him and smiled. “W-Well, just don’t do it again, okay?”

She looked up at him in disbelief before laughing. “I promise!” She held him even more tightly, if that were possible, and he could feel her uniquely feminine shape against his body.

Goro’s face paled. _Don’t do this, body! Behave!_ “R-Ran, maybe we should be getting out of the pool now?”

She relaxed her grip to wipe a hand across her face, removing the extra pool water, before looking up at him. “Okay. I’m ready to go home, actually; it’s been a pretty exciting day.”

Goro couldn’t argue with that.


	17. Turning Point

**Chapter Seventeen: Turning Point**

Ran sat at the kotatsu staring blankly at its surface. Nana and Lulu played quietly nearby while occasionally stealing glances over at her.

“Ran-onee-tan seems sad,” observed Lulu.

“She was with Master today; maybe he upset her?” Nana replied.

“Unh-unh. Master always apologizes when he does something wrong,” countered Lulu. “It’s got to be something else.”

“I think you’re right.” Nana walked over to sit beside Ran. “Onee-san, what’s wrong?”

Ran blinked and looked over at Nana. “Eh?”

“What’s wrong?” Lulu echoed as she sat on Ran’s other side. “You seem sad.”

“Oh, I’m not sad,” Ran replied with a soft smile. “Though I guess I am in a way.”

Lulu smiled knowingly. “You want Master to be your prince, don’t you?”

The color of the teenager’s cheeks started to match that of her hair. “Wh-What do you mean, Lulu-chan? Mutsumi-sama could nev-”

“Ah!” cried Nana in a teasing tone. “You called him by his first name! You want to give him a medal, don’t you?”

Poor Ran was completely lost. “A-A medal?”

“Like in the Olympics!” exclaimed Nana. “You want to win a race and give him the gold medal!”

“A gold medal…? Wait, aren’t you talking about your dreams for Master?” Ran tried countering. “You want to give him that medal and then hold hands with him, don’t you?” Turning from a furiously blushing Nana she said, “And you, Lulu: You want to be Master’s princess and live happily ever after with him in a big castle, don’t you?” she smiled affectionately at Lulu as the latter blushed as well. “To tell the truth…to put it a way you can understand…yes, I want to be his princess and give him a medal,” Ran finished, as red as the other two.

“Wait a minute…” Lulu said, starting to realize something. She pointed at Ran. “You want to be with Master…” to Nana, “and you want to be with Master…” finally to herself “and I want to be with Master…”

Nana’s eyes widened as she realized what that meant, as did Ran’s.

All three of them smiled and shot to their feet as they announced: “WE’RE RIVALS!”

***

Midori rapped her knuckles on the kotatsu. “This meeting will now come to order.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” chuckled Tamami. Turning to Yuki she asked, “So why are we all here, anyway?”

Yuki smoothed her hands over the skirt of her kimono. “If my count is correct, Master has helped all of us at this point, correct?”

Everyone at the table looked at each other before nodding in unison. “That’s right,” confirmed Tsubasa.

“So Master has helped us twelve times with our fears…What have we done for him?” Yuki posed.

Eleven girls fidgeted without a word.

“Exactly,” Yuki concluded. “While it’s true that Mika-san and Tsubasa-san have both been working to help with finances, we have mainly been living here at Master’s expense.” She looked around the room to ensure that everyone was paying attention. “This is unacceptable. We were not sent here – no, allowed to come here – to live off of him again; we are here to serve him to the best of our abilities. How are we going to ‘step up’, as they say?”

Many of the girls smiled; Yuki was usually so proper that to hear her use anything resembling slang was a surprise.

“Why don’t we start by helping him with his fears,” suggested Midori. “Akane-san and I talked about this before; why don’t we find out what he’s afraid of and help him with that?”

“I know it’s not much,” offered Akane, “but depending on what fear we could free him from, it could help him out a lot in the long run.”

“Like my fear of cars!” chirped Tamami.

“Or the cold!” added Lulu.

“Or-”

Yuki interrupted Akane with a raised hand. “I get the idea, and I think it has merit. However, the question is: what does Master fear?”

Several hands went to chins as the girls pondered the question.

“I don’t know; he was really brave standing up to the Spirit Beasts,” said Nana, which invited several statements of agreement from the others.

“Spiders?” Momo suggested. That was shot down.

“Heights?” Tsubasa offered, then snapped her fingers. “No, I think we took care of that. It wasn’t a real fear, anyway…”

“Squirrels?” offered Mika.

“Where?!” Nana and Tamami perked up.

“Sorry; I’m not good at this, yet,” said Mika sadly.

“It was a good effort,” Ayumi said, patting the older girl’s shoulder.

“Rejection,” Kurumi declared. “He’s afraid of rejection.”

Eleven light bulbs lit over the head of the others. “Of course!” Mika exclaimed. “Master has been rejected way too many times!”

“But how do we help him with that?” asked Ran. “Wait: what’s the opposite of rejection?”

Smiles of realization spread across the girls’ faces. “Acceptance!” they shouted together.

“I’d have no problem accepting Master,” Momo said before blushing crimson under Tsubasa’s knowing look.

“I bet you wouldn’t,” quipped the blue-haired girl. Turning to Yuki she asked, “So how should we do this?”

“Well…” started Yuki, “we couldn’t do anything that would make him too uncomfortable; otherwise it could make his problem worse.”

“Makes sense,” agreed Mika.

“Th-Thank you,” Yuki stuttered; Mika’s new attitude would take some getting used to. “It should be some expression of affection, but it should be something that we all can do, so as to not overwhelm him.”

Again, several hands went to chins as the girls brainstormed.

“What about a hug?” offered Lulu. “It can be short or long, all of us can do it, and Master doesn’t seem to mind them.”

Yuki’s face broke in to a smile. “That’s a wonderful idea, Lulu-chan!” Her smile faded to a thoughtful expression. “But we would need some way to let him know why he’s being hugged.”

Tamami raised her hand. “I’ve got this one, Yuki-onee-san!”

“Yes?” Yuki said, shifting her attention. “We’re listening.”

Tamami smiled as she started to tell them her idea.


	18. Acceptance

**Chapter Eighteen: Acceptance**

Several days had passed since the meeting, and the angels were ready to put their plan into action.

“I’m home!” Goro announced as he closed the door behind him.

“Welcome home!” a chorus of voices replied.

Goro blinked several times at the number of voices; usually one or more of the girls would be out at this time, either at work or shopping. He made his way down the short hallway to the common area to find… “What are you all doing home? Mika, Tsubasa; don’t you have work?”

The two girls in question shook their heads, smiles in place.

“No shopping, Ayumi? Ran?” He started to turn back to the entrance. “I can run out and get stuff if you need me to.”

The two girls in question shook their heads, smiles in place.

The young man chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. “What’s…What’s going on, here?” He took a step toward the oldest in the group. “Yuki…?”

Yuki smiled brightly at him from her spot on a cushion before turning to Lulu. “Lulu-chan, would you like to start?”

“Yes!” Lulu pumped her fist in victory as she got to her feet. She walked over to Goro and tugged on his sleeve, indicating that he should kneel. “Master…?”

“Yes?” Goro replied as he knelt. “What is it?”

The tiny green-haired girl smiled happily and threw her arms around his neck. “I accept you,” she said as she hugged him.

Goro smiled brightly. “Thank you Lulu-chan.”

Without another word, she released him and Nana took her place. Goro’s smile turned slightly confused. “Wait…what’s going on?”

The blue-haired girl smiled happily and threw her arms around her master’s neck “I accept you.”

Without another word, she released him and Momo took her place, taking Goro’s hands into her own. “What brought this on?” Goro asked.

The pink-haired girl smiled tenderly at Goro before drawing him into an embrace. “I accept you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“M-Momo?”

Without another word, she released him, her touch lingering briefly on his shoulders, and Tamami took her place.

“T-Tamami?” Goro felt something in his chest, like an ache or an emptiness; he couldn’t tell which. “What is this about?”

The red-haired girl smiled affectionately and hugged her master; she was tall enough that she held his head to her chest, but he could still hear her words clearly: “I accept you.”

Without another word, she released him and Midori took her place. “Wait a minute…” Goro protested weakly.

The brown-haired girl smiled warmly at him before kneeling down herself and hugging him. “I accept you.”

Without another word, she released him and Akane took her place. The feeling in Goro’s chest intensified. “A-Akane…I don’t…”

The blonde-haired girl also knelt down, took his face in her hands and gazed deeply into his eyes before drawing him into an embrace. “I accept you.”

Without another word she released him, and Goro quickly got to his feet and headed toward the front door, only to find his exit blocked by those who had already hugged him. “Please…let me out…”

Lulu and Nana shook their heads and pointed back the way he had come, and he turned to find Kurumi waiting for him, silent and smiling. Feeling like a doomed man he turned and, on shaky legs, made his way over to her. He started to kneel, but Kurumi stopped him, again without a word.

“W-Wait…” Goro said. “I-I’m not feeling too good…”

The brown-haired girl clasped her hands behind her back and simply gazed up lovingly into his eyes before stepping forward to embrace him. “I accept you.”

Without another word, she released him and Tsubasa took his place. The smile she gave him had both confidence and vulnerability, and Goro felt like he was about to pass out as the feeling in his chest intensified yet again. “I accept you,” she said as she hugged him, pressing her cheek to his.

Without another word, she released him and Ran took her place, taking Goro’s hands into her own. Tears pooled in her eyes as she gazed into his. “Mas-” she started to say before apparently catching herself. She stepped forward and held him tightly. “I accept you.”

“Ran,” Goro said, his voice barely above a whisper, unaware of the tears forming in his own eyes.

She released him with a hiccup, and Ayumi took her place. She reached out and traced the line of his jaw before stepping forward to hug him. “I accept you.”

Without another word, she released him, and Mika took his place. By now Goro was barely holding on. He felt something on his face and, when he rubbed at them, they came back wet. “Tears…? But why…?”

The purple-haired girl took his tear-stained face in her hands. Tears welled up from her own eyes as she gazed into his. She pulled him into her arms. “I-I-I ac-c-cept y-you!”

Without another word, she released him and the dam broke; Goro broke down into sobs, the strength leaving his legs, and Yuki rushed in to catch him and slowly lower him to his knees.

He was not the only one affected by the experience as Yuki, along with the other girls, were in similar states of distress. Lulu, Nana and Momo were openly crying while holding each other, while Tamami, Midori, Akane and Kurumi huddled close to each other with their hands over their mouths, which did nothing to stop the flow from their eyes. Tsubasa, Ran and Mika were more like the youngest, holding each other but sobbing quietly.

Yuki, though embarrassed at her own appearance, carefully tilted Goro’s head up so he could see her own tear-stained face. She pulled as much of him as she could into her lap, and he could feel her swallow hard several times. Finally, in a voice shaking with emotion… “I-I ac-cept you…”

As though on cue, the other girls surrounded their beloved master, plopping down around him and crying and holding him as well as each other.

Goro managed to force his eyes open to look around at all of the crying faces around him, as well as hear repeated declarations of acceptance, and…he understood.


	19. The Morning After

**Chapter Nineteen: The Morning After**

Goro’s eyes flickered open in the darkened room. Based on the sliver of light coming in between the curtains he figured that it had to be sometime between 7 and 7:30 in the morning. _But why am I in the living room?_

He tried to stretch, but discovered that he couldn’t move his limbs. “What the…” He looked down right into Momo’s sleeping face. “Oh…yeah…”

The reason he couldn’t move was because he had become the victim of a dog-pile of Guardian Angels. Looking around the best he could from his prone position he saw Momo laying on his chest, her face just inches from his. Ran dozed on one shoulder, while Mika slept on the other. Looking further down his arms he could see Akane and Tsubasa pinning down each of his forearms in their slumber, with Akane holding his hand to her cheek. He managed to look down to both of his legs to find Ayumi and Midori using his thighs as pillows with evidence of Nana and Lulu being wrapped around his lower legs. So the hand on his stomach must have been Kurumi’s.

“I don’t see Yuki though,” he mused quietly as he lay his head back down. He was surprised to find it come down on a soft, quite comfortable surface. He tilted his head back to find Yuki’s sleeping face above him, and he realized that his head must have been in her lap.

He smiled to himself; it felt good to be loved so deeply and in such a meaningful way…and by so many. He closed his eyes again, wishing that the itch on his nose would go away, and tried to sleep a little more while waiting for the girls to awaken.

Ran was the first to stir, groaning and rubbing at her eyes before realizing where she was. She looked to Goro’s face with shock, but his smile and slight nod put her at ease; she had done nothing wrong. “Good morning, Master,” she whispered. “I’ll freshen up and make breakfast.” She looked around at the impromptu slumber party. “Do you want me to wake the others?”

He shook his head. “No, they’ve had a rough time,” he whispered back. “I’ll let them wake up when they’re ready.”

She nodded with an affectionate smile, then rose to her feet and left the room. The apartment was so quiet that Goro could hear the water running in the bathroom followed by Ran’s footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen. A few minutes later, a pleasant smell wafted through the apartment.

Apparently in response, Tsubasa began to stir. She looked around with sleepy eyes before giving Goro an equally sleepy smile. He did his best to make a ‘shush’ face and, even though he couldn’t get a finger to his mouth, she seemed to understand as she made the gesture proper before getting up and heading to the bathroom herself. Running water, footsteps, and he could hear a quiet but lively conversation between the two girls.

He sighed contentedly, which had the effect of waking Momo. She blinked several times before realizing where she was and blushed furiously. Goro tried to give her a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Momo,” he whispered. “Good morning. Try to not wake anyone, okay?”

Momo said nothing, but trembled as she examined his face. She swallowed hard before sliding forward just enough to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. She then got up as quickly as she could and ran from the room.

Goro felt his pillow shift, and he looked up to see Yuki smiling down at him.  “G-Good morning, Master,” she whispered with a tint to her cheeks. “I’ll wait until the others set you free.”

“Thank you,” whispered Goro in reply.

Eventually the others started to awaken, with stretching and yawning and giving quiet greetings to Goro as well as each other. Finally freed, Goro started to lift himself off of Yuki’s lap only to find a gentle pressure in his shoulders keeping him down. He was further surprised to feel a gentle caress across his cheek, and that surprise showed as he looked up to a blushing Yuki. “Have a good day, Master,” she whispered.

“You too,” Goro replied, still somewhat stunned.

After he got up, she gracefully rose to her feet and silently bowed to him before heading to her room.

Goro rubbed at his face as he regarded himself in his bedroom mirror. _I like the attention, sure, but…this is weird…I feel like I’m supposed to do something about it, but what?_

His concerns increased as the day progressed. No one had work that day but, instead of the usual happy banter, the girls seemed…subdued. Even Nana and Lulu seemed different. Instead of their usual roughhousing they would talk quietly with each other or just stare into space. Likewise, the middle-schoolers would sit with their arms wrapped around their legs and stare at nothing. When he would ask any of them about it, each of them would blush while insisting that there wasn’t a problem.

Other than the morning greetings Ran, Tsubasa, and Yuki wouldn’t make eye contact with him; he’d start to talk to them, but they’d look away while speaking for some reason. Even the level-headed Ayumi seemed out of it.

The only one of all of them who acted normal was Mika, but considering what she had been through during her ‘session’, Goro wasn’t sure was normal for her was anymore.

Goro was starting to worry. _Maybe I’ve done something to upset them…?_

Fortunately, he would get his answers soon. Unfortunately, he would get his answers soon…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: A Bold Confession, Part One**

Several days had passed since Goro’s ‘therapy session’, and the general atmosphere throughout the smallish apartment could easily be described as ‘awkward’.

Routine-wise everything was the same; most of the girls went to school while Yuki stayed home to perform her housekeeping duties. After school, Lulu and Nana would go out to play while Momo would help Yuki with whatever housekeeping remained. Mika and Tsubasa would leave for their part-time jobs, and Ran and Ayumi would head out for whatever grocery shopping was needed. The remaining girls would work on homework or whatever tasks Yuki would ask them to help with.

But... _Something’s still not right_ Goro noticed. _I get the feeling that the girls aren’t being honest with me. Not that they’re lying, just…like they’re not telling me everything._

***

Something was clearly bothering Ran as she stared blankly at her carving knife and it didn’t escape the eagle eye – well, parakeet eye – of Tsubasa. “Are you okay, Ran? You seem distracted. More than usual.”

“Eh?” Ran blinked as she realized what she was doing. “Sorry, Tsubasa-san; I guess I was lost in thought.”

“We’re all a little…distracted right now, but we can’t keep everyone waiting for breakfast,” Tsubasa said softly, clearly concerned.

Ran put the blade down and lightly slapped her cheeks. “There! I’m focused again!” She looked sheepishly at her ‘sister’. “Sorry; I’m okay now.”

Tsubasa gave her another worried look but decided to not press the issue.

A few short minutes later breakfast was prepared and set on the table before eleven eager stomachs.

As Ran placed a plate before Goro she quietly asked, “Master, could you come shopping with me today? I need to pick up a few things and could use your help.”

Goro blinked in pleasant surprise; none of the girls had addressed him so directly in what seemed like a long time. “Sure Ran, just let me know when you need me.”

Ran responded by smiling shyly and taking her seat. Tsubasa couldn’t help but notice the anxiety in her ‘sister’, but decided to ask about it later. Everybody had been a little ‘on edge’ due to the…intensity…of Goro’s therapy, so it may have taken everything Ran had just to talk to the master.

***

“Are you ready to go, Master?” Ran called as she stood by the door, waiting for Goro’s arrival.

He came jogging up to her and quickly started to slip into his shoes. “Sorry Ran; I was caught up in some research and lost track of the time.”

She giggled softly. “That’s okay. The store won’t be closing any time soon, anyway.” She nodded to Tsubasa as she came to see them off. “Goodbye, Tsubasa-san. Take care of the apartment for me, okay?”

Tsubasa thought that a strange request, but… “S-Sure, Ran…Are you okay?”

The red-head nodded thoughtfully. “I’m fine. Take care.”

Tsubasa watched as Ran slowly looked around the apartment, and she could swear she saw a flicker of grief on her friend’s face. “Ran…”

Ran flashed a smile. “We’re off!” she announced.

“Take care,” Tsubasa replied with more than a little concern.

***

“Hey Ran; did you forget the bags?”

Ran briefly looked his way, giving him a soft smile before returning her attention to the sidewalk. “It’ll be okay Master, don’t worry.”

“If you say so,” Goro concluded. “I’m just glad someone’s talking to me again.”

His traveling companion giggled softly. “We all felt a little awkward about what we did. I’m just glad it helped.”

“It sure did!” Goro thumped his chest. “I feel like a new man!” He sobered a bit. “It’s just…I’ve felt so worthless for so long…like, no matter what I’d do, it wouldn’t be good enough, so to have all of you…” he trailed off to swallow a lump.

“I imagine it must have been very hard for you; that’s part of the reason the Goddess sent us to you.”

“And I’m really grateful for that…Hey, Ran? Where are we going? This isn’t the way to the store.”

Ran came to a stop, sighing heavily. Goro walked around to face her. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Ran forced a smile onto her face. “Please forgive me, Master; I lied. I don’t need to go to the grocery store.” She forced herself to look him in the eyes. “I need to talk to you alone, but I was afraid that Mika or one of the others would try to force their way in. I’m very sorry for lying to you."

Goro nodded thoughtfully. “I could see that happening. So…you wanted to talk, you say? Where do you want to go?”

Ran’s gratitude shone in her eyes as she turned to lead the way.

***

“What’s wrong?” Ayumi asked as she joined Tsubasa at the kotatsu. The latter had been wandering around the apartment with a worried look since Ran’s and Goro’s departure.

Tsubasa sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I’m not sure. Something about Ran…didn’t seem right. She seemed unusually nervous this morning, and when she left with Master a little while ago, she was acting like…like…I can’t seem to put my finger on it.”

“Well, tell me what she did that you thought was strange,” suggested Ayumi. “We could start from there.”

Tsubasa gave herself a moment to recall her conversation with her friend. “Well…just before she left, she looked around the apartment like she wouldn’t be back for a long time. And she asked me to ‘take care of the apartment’.”

“That is strange,” Ayumi agreed.

“But what hit me the hardest was this look she had on her face just before she left. It was really short, so I almost missed it, but she looked…sad.”

“Not expecting to come back...sad…asking you to take care of…” Ayumi trailed off as her eyes widened. “She’s not taking Master to the store!” She whipped her head around to find Tsubasa’s equally shocked expression.

“She going to…oh, no…” Tsubasa breathed. “Ayumi, get the others! I’m going to go look for them!” She tapped her temple. “I’ll let you know when I find them.”

“Right. “Ayumi nodded and sprang to her feet.

Tsubasa sprinted out the front door, hoping that she wouldn’t be too late…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: A Bold Confession, Part Two**

“Well, here we are!” Goro rubbed his hands together to offset some of the anxiety he was feeling. “What did you want to talk about?”

Ran shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “I remember…”

“Remember?”

Ran looked up at him with a smile tinged with sadness. “I remember when I was a goldfish. You were always so punctual in feeding me.”

“Eight in the morning and eight in the evening.” He smiled as he thought back. “Pretty responsible for a kid that age, now that I think of it.”

“Yes, that’s true. I always liked seeing your face through the aquarium wall; it was comforting…well, as much as I understood ‘comfort’ back then.” She giggled. “I’ve changed a lot since then.”

“You certainly have,” Goro agreed softly.

Ran blushed and looked to the ground as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “It was…jarring becoming a human…or, at least, human-like, but I was so happy when I found out you were my master.”

“I was surprised, too,” Goro admitted. “At first, I thought…well…you were strangers to me. But when you all started humming Dad’s song…”

“It’s almost like that song was part of us,” Ran said. “I have to admit: The first time I heard you play your harmonica I got so excited that...” Ran blushed again. “…I almost…peed myself.”

Goro couldn’t help himself; he laughed loudly. “I’m sorry, Ran! I didn’t expect that…you took me by surprise.”

Ran puffed her cheeks and stomped at the ground, but she was soon laughing along with him. “I guess I didn’t need to tell you that much, did I?”

“It’s okay,” Goro replied, starting to calm down. “I’m glad that you were happy to see me.”

“You could say that.”

Something about Ran’s tone sounded…odd. “Ran?”

Ran refocused her attention on Goro and forced herself to take a deep breath…

***

“Not here,” Tsubasa noted as she darted out of their favorite restaurant. _Ayumi?_

_Yes?_

_I’ve checked the grocery stores, the vertical mall, and the amusement park, but I…_

_Tsu? Are you still the-_

_The PARK!! Why didn’t I think of that sooner?! Ayumi, get everyone to the apartment and wait! I’ll talk to you soon!_

_Shouldn’t I have everyone look-_

_No! I’ll look, but we shouldn’t have everyone spread all over the city. When I find them, I’ll let you know._

_…Okay_

Shifting focus, Tsubasa started biking for the most likely place Ran would have taken Master.

***

“Master? The reason I brought you here was to….was to…”

“It’s okay, Ran; take your time. I’m not in any hurry.” Goro could see that his friend was upset, so he wanted to help her any way he could.

She smiled gratefully. “Th-Thank you, Master. Saying this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

Goro smiled in what he hoped would be a reassuring manner. “Like I said, take your time; I’m not going anywhere.”

“…and that’s one of the things I love about you.”

Goro’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

Ran clasped her hands in front of her chest as her eyes filled with tears. “You’ve always been there for me. I’ve always believed that if you’d been home when the power went out, you’d have stopped at nothing to make sure I was taken care of.”

He nodded, a lump forming in his throat. “You’re right about that; I would’ve stuck my face in your tank and blown bubbles into it if I thought it would have helped.”

Ran giggled as she dabbed at an eye. “That does sound like you…Mutsumi-sama”

_Mutsumi-sama?_ “Ran? I don’t mind if you and the others call me by name, but…why now, all of a sudden?”

Ran suddenly closed the distance between them to gently place her hand to his cheek. “That’s because…” she swallowed hard. “…because…”

“RAN!”

The two of them turned sharply to see Tsubasa breathing heavily a short distance away and the others hustling to catch up. “Tsubasa-san!” Ran exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Tsubasa finally caught enough breath to say: “Don’t do it!!”

“Ran-san,” Yuki said, also slightly out of breath. “Think about what will happen if you do this.”

“Please Onee-san,” begged Nana. “I don’t want you to go away!”

“Go away?” Goro looked down at his friend. “Ran, are you leaving us? Is that what this is about?”

Ran looked up at Goro again, and her breathing quickened. “Please take care of me like you used to,” Ran said as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Ran!” cried Tsubasa, as she ran toward the pair. “NO!!!”

Ran kissed Goro ever so gently on the lips. “I love you,” she whispered.

Realization dawned on his face along with a heated blush. “Oh, so that’s what-”

He never got to finish his thought, because the other girls started screaming and crying. He removed Ran’s arms from his neck and turned to the others. “What are you all yelling about?!”

Tsubasa stumbled up to him, followed by a clearly distressed Yuki and the others. “Master, we don’t have much time.” Yuki took a deep but quick breath to compose herself. “Do you remember when I told you about the prohibition on any of us expressing our love?”

Goro noticed that she was rapid-firing her words and unconsciously matched her pace. “I do. Why?”

Yuki’s gaze darted between Goro and Ran as the other girls sobbed behind her. “If any of us confessed any romantic love toward you, we would be forced back into our original forms and lose all of our memories of you.”

Goro collapsed to the ground as the strength suddenly left him. Fighting against it, he forced himself to his feet and grabbed hold of Ran by the shoulders. “Why? Why did you do this?!”

Ran smiled sadly as she started to glow. “I’m sorry Mutsumi-sama; I couldn’t live a lie any more. I-I couldn’t keep this feeling to myself anymore!”

He watched helplessly as Ran started to shrink before his very eyes. “No…this can’t be happening!”

Ran kept her smile even as she got smaller. “Please take care of me again...like you always have…”

“Ran! RAN! NOOOO!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Bold Confession, Part Three**

What happened next took everyone, including Goro himself, by surprise; his hands started to glow. Unlike the white glow of Ran’s reversion, the glow from his hands had a greenish hue and looked like flame.

Goro gasped as he could… _see_. “Of course…” he looked down at his shrinking friend. “Oh! I should stop that!” he laid his hand on Ran’s head and instantly her reversion stopped; at that point she was about the size of Lulu.

The girls had stopped crying and simply stood in awe of what was happening before them.

The green ‘flame’ had spread to surround Goro’s entire body, and everyone present felt somehow rejuvenated. “I don’t feel so tired anymore,” Mika realized. “Is Master doing that?”

Yuki gasped. “That…that must be the power of the Sage!”

Eleven widened pairs of eyes fixed themselves on the glowing pair.

Ran looked up at Goro, but at her height, his face was harder to see than usual. “Master…?

His eyes had been closed from the time that he had stopped Ran’s reversion, and seemed to be in some kind of meditative state…the green flame surrounded Ran.

Ayumi fell to her knees, joining the others. “He’s…He’s doing it…” she turned excitedly to the others. “HE’S CHANGING HER BACK!!”

Everyone knew that Ayumi wasn’t prone to outbursts, so for her to yell…everyone gasped yet again, and the tears flowed yet again.

Ran watched, amazed, as Goro got shorter and shorter…then gasped as she looked down, to realize that she was getting taller. “Master…?”

The aura of flame around the two of them intensified to the point where the others could no longer look at them, let alone see them.

Gradually the aura subsided to the point where the others could see… “Ran!” Tsubasa cried.

Ran examined her hands, her arms, her legs, with eyes filled with wonder; she had been restored! She looked up at Goro yet again. “Thank you, Mas-”

Goro was smiling kindly at her, but there was something…odd about his smile. The way he looked at her made her feel as though she stood naked before him. Not in a sexual way, though; it was as though he could see into her soul; that she had no secrets under his gaze. It was embarrassing, but also somewhat liberating.

He removed his hands from her shoulders and turned to the others. “It is not right for you to be restricted so.” His voice had a deep resonance to it.

Even though he was their dearest friend the girls still trembled with fear. “M-Master’s talking funny,” Lulu noticed.

Mika looked clearly worried. “He’s not going to hurt us, is he?”

The girls were surprised to see Momo rise to her feet. “Don’t be silly,” she admonished. “He’s Master. Mutsumi-sama…” In spite of her brave words, her steps toward Goro were cautious, hesitant.

In the end, she walked right up to him, her hands clasped before her chest. “After all, you’re Master Mutsumi.”

Goro smiled affectionately at her as he raised his hands…

The green flame spread from his hands to surround her. “I feel it…” she said, her voice filled with awe as she closed her eyes. “I feel…free…”

Tsubasa looked back to the others, all of whom shared a smile with her. They all got to their feet and made their way over to Goro, and the flame spread all around them. Instead of a burning sensation, it was more of a gentle warmth, like a sunny spring morning. Several of them gasped at the feeling.

“I-I get it,” said Lulu, with a look of wonder. “I get it now.”

“I’ve been such a child,” said Mika with a faraway look. “…but it’s okay now.”

The girls murmured their own expressions of wonder as they were set free…

***

The apartment was quiet yet again, as the girls went about their business wordlessly. After what they had just experienced, their silence was no surprise.

After their ‘liberation’ Goro had fallen unconscious and, without a word, the girls carried him home and put him in his futon. After that, the quiet reflection…

 _Am I really free to love him now?_ Ran thought.

 _I can have him?_ Kurumi mused.

 _Mutsumi-sama…_ Momo blushed.

Tsubasa sighed with a silly grin.

 _Now I can tell him how I really feel!_ Mika squeezed her eyes shut and released a happy sigh.

***

Goro cracked an eye open. “Mmm? Where am I?” He sat up and quickly put a hand to his head. “Oww…what happened…?” A memory flashed in his mind’s eye. “Ran! Oh…wait, she’s okay; she’s not a fish again.” He held his hands before his eyes. “But how…how did I do that?”

He pulled back the covers to find that he was still in his day clothes. “So they brought me home and put me to bed.” He chuckled in spite of the pain. “I guess I should be glad they didn’t change my clothes.” After getting up and checking himself in the mirror he went to the bedroom door to check on the girls.

The second his door opened, nine pairs of widened eyes fixed on him, while Ran, Tsubasa and Momo hurried in from the kitchen. As one, they sat on their heels, touched their fingers to the floor, and bowed low.

“Wh-What’s this about?!” Goro stammered. None of the girls had bowed to him since Ran, Tsubasa and Kurumi first arrived to his home.

Yuki’s muffled voice sounded throughout the room. “Master, you have freed us, and we are eternally grateful. Words cannot express the depth of our gratitude, but we hope that you will accept this from us.”

“No! D-Don’t bow to me!” Goro shouted, his face flushed molten. “I can’t!” He dropped down next to Akane and tugged on her arm. “Akane, please get up! I feel like you’re worshipping me, and I can’t accept that!”

“Please accept our show of respect,” she replied, her head still lowered. “You freed us, after all, and this is all we can do for you.”

“I can’t!” Goro protested, now tugging on Tamami. “If you respect me, then respect what I’m asking of you: Get up!”

Twelve heads popped up with eyes wide. “Y-You’re right, Master!” exclaimed Yuki. “Please forgive our impertinence!”

“Just…get up, okay?” Goro pleaded. “You’re making me really uncomfortable.”

Eventually, everyone settled down, gathering around the kotatsu the best that they could and talking with each other in low tones.

Nana snuggled up to Goro with a tint to her cheeks. “I’m glad you’re okay, Master!”

“Master…” Goro mused. “Everyone…This might seem kind of sudden, but I don’t want you to call me ‘Master’ anymore. I’ve heard some of you call me by my last name, and some by my first…but my point is that I don’t want us causing any more misunderstandings out there, and honestly…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “…I’ve never really been comfortable with being called ‘Master’.”

Several smiles broke out and the girls mulled this over until Mika piped up. “What do you want us to call you, then?”

Goro smiled as he waved his hands in front of himself. “Just follow Japanese rules. You already know my name, so just…follow Japanese rules.”

Yuki looked around the room before nodding definitively. “We will do as you ask…G-Goro-sama...but it may take some time.”

“That’s fine.” Goro smiled warmly. “Just think of me as family, and you’ll do just…what’s the matter?”

Every girl in the room was blushing furiously…at least the ones whose faces he could see. Many of them were looking down in such a way that he couldn’t see past their hair.

Of course, Goro was worried. “What happened? Did you all get sick all of a sudden?”

“Goro-sama?” Yuki was the first to speak. “If you are well enough, would you be willing to go out for a while? Tamami-chan will make sure you have enough money.”

Goro leaned back in shock. “Did…Did I do something wrong?”

Yuki shook her head vigorously. “No, not at all! We girls just need to do some ‘girl talk’, as it is called, and need reasonable privacy to do so. We could go, but there are twelve of us-”

“And one of me, I get it,” Goro finished, smiling. “All right Yuki, I’ll go find something to do.”

“Tamami-chan; If you would, please?”

The little red-haired girl scrambled to her feet and retrieved the family fund box. She pulled out several bills and handed them to Goro, her touch lingering noticeably longer than usual. “Th-There you go, G-G-”

“It’s okay,” he reassured her. “You don’t have to force yourself.”

Tamami smiled shyly as the other rose to their feet. “Thank you.”

Goro glanced out the window. “Let me get my coat, just in case, and I’ll be on my way.” He left the common room to a chorus of ‘Okay!’ After getting his coat he headed for the front door. Just as he was about to take the knob, he turned back to the group. “How long do you need?”

“An hour-and-a-half, two hours if you could,” Yuki replied after a brief pause.

Goro nodded decisively. “Okay. See you in a couple of hours.”

After the usual leaving-home routine, the girls settled on the floor again.

“So, then…” Yuki said brightly, “…how are we going to resolve this?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: An Agreement**

The girls were quiet as they traded glances with each other, some blushing, some opening their mouths to speak but quickly closing them, and some doing both.

Yuki allowed her irritation to show. “I believe it is safe to say that each of us knows how the others feel about G-G-Goro-sama. The question is: How are we going to proceed without allowing ourselves to behave in dishonorable ways?”

“How do we do this without being backstabbers?” Mika asked, rephrasing Yuki’s words.

“Exactly. We know that we cannot all have G-G-Master…” Yuki was clearly exasperated with herself, “…so we need a system to decide who is the ‘winner’. I’m open to ideas, though I will readily admit that I have already given the matter some thought.”

Yuki straightened her posture further. “First, I need to tell you that, whatever we decide will likely require some form of honor system, so as to not put Master in an awkward position. If one of us gets him – because remember that he is still free to choose a regular human – the rest of us will have to withdraw and give our support to his choice. Remember, this is ultimately about his happiness.”

“That’s reasonable,” agreed Ayumi, as the others nodded.

“The simplest rule is this: whoever he proposes marriage to or accepts a proposal of marriage from ‘wins’. At that point the ‘winner’ will inform the rest of us. Yes, I’m getting there, Momo-chan,” she said, noting the distressed look on the younger girl’s face. “For those of us under the legal marrying age; if he promises to wait until you are of legal age, that will count as a ‘win’, since Master has always kept his word, and the rest of us will adjust accordingly. Does that sound fair, Momo-chan?” she asked as she smiled gently.

Momo’s eyes narrowed in thought, as did Nana’s and Lulu’s, while Yuki and the others waited patiently.

Finally, the youngest two spoke as one. “That sounds fair.”

Momo hesitantly raised her hand. “If I think of something, can we talk about it again?”

Yuki didn’t even need to think about her answer: “Of course. What about the rest of you?” she asked, addressing the older ‘children’.

No one from Tamami to Tsubasa voiced any concerns. “In fact, thanks for thinking of us,” said Akane, blushing.

Yuki clapped her hands together. “So, to reiterate: To whomever he proposes marriage or accepts a proposal of marriage from will be considered the ‘winner’. In the case of anyone under the legal age for marriage a ‘promise to wait’ on Master’s part will suffice.” She looked around the room. “Are there any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“Does everyone understand, then?”

Everyone nodded.

“Excellent. The next thing that needs to be considered is what is permissible when ‘wooing’ him.”

Nana raised her hand. “What’s ‘wooing’?”

Yuki looked to her left. “Ayumi-san, do you want to take this one?”

“Sure.” Ayumi adjusted her glasses. “It basically refers to anything that you could do to make him think of you as a possible wife. An example would be preparing a meal for him, but it’s more about showing the kind of…character that he would like.”

“Character?” Lulu asked.

“The attitude you show…uh, the way you treat Master, as well as other people.” Ayumi raised a finger. “How you treat others shows what kind of person you are.”

“Wow…” Lulu wondered. “I never thought of that.”

“You’re so smart, Ayumi-san.” Nana showed wonder and distress in the same expression. “I feel like I don’t stand a chance against you.”

“Knowledge is good, but it’s not the same as ‘character’,” commented Yuki. “One can be kind to people without having a lot of knowledge.” She smiled affectionately at her younger ‘sister’. “When it comes to character, every one of us has a fair chance.”

Nana smiled happily, apparently satisfied with the answer.

“I would suggest that all of us learn how to cook, clean, and the like. I think I can speak for all of us older girls when I promise that we will do nothing to hurt your chances of winning his heart.” Yuki appeared to be specifically directing the last statement to Momo. “Remember; we are here for Master Goro’s happiness and, whichever one of us he is happy with, should be treated as happiness for all of us. To be sure, choosing one of us will cause pain for the others, so we will need to be kind and gentle and supportive to each other.”

Tamami raised her hand. “What if he chooses a regular human?”

Yuki’s face fell; even though she had brought it up earlier she had managed to forget about that possibility.

“Yuki-san…?”

“We all know the answer to that already,” Midori said sadly. “We all go back to the Spirit Realm.”

The room fell silent at that statement.

“I suppose we could look at that as a reason to support each other,” observed Mika, much to everyone’s astonishment. “I’d rather he marry one of you than to have to be away from him.”

“Wise words, Mika-san,” Yuki praised as everyone clapped. “But getting back to the original topic…”

Ran jumped in. “I think it’d be easier if we had a list of ‘don’ts’,” she suggested. “But instead of a list…maybe it should like a…way of thinking…? A…uh…”

“Philosophy?” offered Tsubasa.

“Yes! That’s it, a philosophy. I know it’s kinda vague, but it would be too easy to be unfair to the younger ones, since…well, as an example; we could kiss him on the mouth, but he’d be arrested if, say, Nana did that to him.”

Everyone reflexively looked to a wide-eyed and furiously blushing Nana, who quickly covered her face. “I’d never do that! …I think.”

“You make a fair point,” Ayumi agreed, “but I think if we limited our behaviors to what the youngest of us could do, we’d-well, he’d be safe.”

“I could agree to that,” said Mika, stunning everyone yet again. “If I win, I want to win fair-and-square.”

“One last thing,” Ran said, raising her hand. “Should we tell him?”

Yuki actually had to think about that one. “Not unless it’s absolutely necessary. If not telling him could cause him harm, go ahead and tell him.” She briefly regarded the others. “But if you do tell him, make sure to let the rest of us know as soon as possible; we may have to change something under those circumstances. Is that acceptable?”

Everyone nodded or voiced acceptance.

“Then it’s agreed,” Yuki finished, extending her hand, palm down. “May the best one win.”

It took some work, but all of the girls managed to pile their hands on top of Yuki’s. “May the best one win,” they said in unison.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Day at the Races, Part One**

“Ready to go, Goro-sama?” Ayumi called.

“Just a minute,” Goro replied. “Just have to grab my coat…”

Ayumi giggled quietly; a rare occurrence for her. As of late, Goro had been having troubles finding his coat. She didn’t think that there was any particular reason he had been having this problem, so she allowed herself to think it funny.

He rushed to the entryway with his coat over his arm and started to slide his shoes on when he suddenly stopped. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They went on ahead to get the tickets and make whatever other arrangements we would need. I stayed behind to accompany you.”

Goro appeared to mull this over. “That’s a good idea,” he decided. “I feel bad about making you wait, though.”

Ayumi offered him a smile. “It’s not a problem, Goro-sama.”

As the two of them descended the hill from the apartment, Goro flinched when he felt a sudden pressure on his arm. He looked down to find his arm wrapped in those of his traveling companion. “Ayumi…?”

“I-Is there a problem?” Ayumi asked with a red tint to her face.

“Well…no, it‘s just… you’ve never done this before.”

“I…we…” She appeared to be having trouble finding the right words. “It’s just that…I feel a lot closer to you since…well…you know.”

A light bulb lit within Goro’s head. “Since all of you accepted me?”

“Well, partly that, but also since you and I took that ride on the…elevator.”

A sensation of warmth washed over him, causing a smile to break out. “I’m just glad I could help.”

Ayumi’s blush deepened as she smiled and subtly put her arm around his waist...

***

“Now that we’re all here, let’s draw straws to see who gets to take Goro-sama on a ride first,” Yuki announced. “Midori, Kurumi? You don’t have to draw since you will be taking care of lunch and dinner respectively, correct?”

“Right!” the girls in question replied.

“Eh? I’m going on a ride with each of you?” Goro asked, paling. “W-Well, I guess as long as you don’t all pick the roller coaster, that’s fine. But why don’t we go as small groups?”

Mika answered his question. “Because we each want to thank you for all you’ve done to help us!”

Goro looked to Yuki, who simply said, “There’s your answer.”

Goro gulped. He had been wondering why the girls had planned an all-day trip to the amusement park, and now he knew why. “H-Here we go, then…”

***

Minutes later, the order had been decided.

“Yay!” Tamami celebrated. “I’m first! Just like Goro-sama helped me first!”

Goro quickly found himself standing in line for the bumper cars, with an excited eleven-year-old nearly completely wrapped around his arm.

“So, are we going in separate cars or in the same one?” asked Goro.

“The same, the same!” squealed Tamami, with stars in her eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Goro laughed as they entered the arena.

Tamami ran ahead and jumped into a red car with white stripes, which Goro thought oddly appropriate. She patted the seat next to her with an expectant look.

Goro chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. “You’re really looking forward to this, huh?”

Tamami said nothing, but Goro could swear that she made a noise like a purr as he got in the car and strapped himself in.

Goro examined the controls; the steering wheel was centrally-mounted, so one person could sit in the middle to steer. With two people, however… “How do you want to steer this?” he asked.

She answered by placing her outside hand on the wheel and held his hand with the other. He looked down in surprise; the look on her face was one of excitement, the likes of which he had never seen before. With a blink and an awkward smile he took the other side of the wheel with his free hand. “Ready?”

“Ready!” she confirmed.

He sat back in the seat and waited for the countdown that would start the bumper cars. He could feel his seatmate massaging his hand; interestingly enough, it felt like a cat’s kneading. _Old habits die hard, I guess._

The countdown started, the countdown finished and immediately Tamami guided the car over to a nearby yellow-and-green piloted by a laughing young man, probably in his mid-teens. “Pounce!” he heard her exclaim.

Goro caught sight of a white-and-blue heading toward them for his side and he veered their car to avoid them. As they passed each other, he noticed the man and boy in control of it. _Probably a father-and-son…I wonder what kind of dad I’d-_

He was interrupted by another car rear-rending them, jarring him from his thoughts. “Hey!”

“I saw them, Goro-sama,” Tamami growled. She was really getting into it. “Aaaaaaand…Pounce!” she laughed as she exacted ‘retribution’ on the middle-aged man in the black-and-red car.

Goro noticed that they worked well as a team; he noticed that other cars with two drivers would weave as though the occupants were pulling the wheel in opposite directions, whereas he and Tamami seemed to just know when to steer and when to let the other steer. It was as though they were of one mind.

All too soon the ride ended, and Tamami made sure to guide their car into the side of another for good measure. However, as everyone else left their vehicles and headed for the exit, Tamami maintained her hold on Goro’s hand. “Tamami? We need to go.”

Tamami looked up at Goro, down at their clasped hands, then took his hand in both of hers and lifted it to her mouth to give it a gentle kiss.

“T-Tamami…?!”

She looked up at him again, this time with misty eyes, “Please…please consider me,” was all she said before hopping out of the car and running for the exit.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A Day at the Races, Part Two**

Goro was still puzzling over her statement when he felt a tug on his hand. “G-Goro-sama?” He looked down to find Nana tugging on his hand. “I’m next.”

“Oh! Sure.” Goro shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Let’s go!”

When they got to the ride she wanted to go on, he looked up… “That’s…really high…”

The amusement park had recently acquired what they called the “Power Slide”, a sixty-foot-tall slide. A passenger would be given a bag made of some kind of fiber. Then he or she would ascend a set of stairs to the top of the slide. There the bag would be sat upon and the passenger would go on a long, bumpy ride on the bag to the bottom. And that’s what Nana wanted to do.

“A-Are you sure about this, Nana?” begged Goro; he still was a little leery when it came to heights.

“It’ll be okay!” she chirped. “I’m getting one big enough for both of us!” She held up a bag that was long enough to touch the ground and hide her from Goro’s sight. “See?”

“I…I guess that’s all right,” Goro stammered.

He still held the rail for dear life as they climbed the stairs to the ‘Launch Platform’, as the staff called it, swallowing hard as the ground got farther and farther away. _How is this ‘thanking me’?_

Finally, they reached the top. Nana sat toward the front of the bag and looked over her shoulder at Goro. “I’ll hold the front, so you just sit behind me and hold on.”

“Hold on? Hold on to what?! There’s no handles!”

Nana’s cheeks pinked. “T-To me.”

“Oh, I see!” Goro carefully sat behind her with his legs extending on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Nana, you’re awfully warm. After this you should sit in the shade. I’ll buy you something cold to drink.”

“O-Okay. A-Are you ready?”

Goro took a deep breath. _That’s a really long way down…_ “Let’s go-AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!”

Nana laughed gleefully as they hit the first of many bumps in the slide, and they left the surface for a moment as they cleared the bump. Goro was afraid that they would tumble out-of-control, but Nana handled the bag (and the bumps) like a pro, even managing to turn them sideways toward the end to help them slow down.

The minute they came to a stop Nana was on her feet, tugging at Goro’s arm. “C’mon, get up!”

“W-What’s the hurry?” Goro stammered while trying to stop the world from spinning.

“Well, we have to get out of the way of the people behind us. And I’m ready for the next ride!”

“Next ride? I thought it was one for each of you.”

“It is, but you get to slide twice since it’s so short.”

Goro put a hand to his forehead. “I don’t think I could do that again…”

He abruptly stopped himself when he felt sadness coming from Nana and looked to find her tapping at the ground with her toe. “I’m sorry Goro-sama; I didn’t mean to do this to you.”

That was enough for him. “Okay, I’m ready! L-let’s head back up, right?”

Fortunately his first time down had somewhat immunized him from the effects of the second, and by the time they stopped at the bottom, he was laughing along with her. “That wasn’t so bad that time!” he exclaimed. He started to get up. “Well, we’d better-huh?”

Nana had grabbed his hands as he had started to release her and held them around her middle, and leaned back into him. “This feels nice,” she murmured happily.

“Nana? Are you okay?”

She released his hands before turning and wrapping her arms around his neck to look into his eyes. “Please…give me a chance?” she asked quietly. Then she quickly kissed him on the cheek and got up and ran for the exit.

Goro picked up the bag and placed a hand on the cheek she had kissed as he headed to the bag drop-off. _Wait…didn’t Tamami say something like that?_

***

“Aaahhh…” sighed Goro happily, as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the grass. “After that ride, I need this…”

For their ‘camp’ the girls had managed to find a grassy area under a large tree and had spread our several blankets to sit on. They sat in small groups, mostly with those around their own age, and chatted away. Momo, being the exception, sat with Ran, Tsubasa, and Mika, and seemed to be holding her own just fine.

He felt someone sit on the blanket next to him and looked over to see Midori eyeing him worriedly. “Are you okay?” she asked.

He drew a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the greenery. “I’m okay. I guess I’m still a little shaken from being up so high, but I’m okay.” He regarded her for a moment. “Aren’t you in charge of lunch today?”

She nodded. “I’m about to go buy it, but I’ll need some help bringing it back.” She blushed mildly. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Let me guess; you need my help,” Goro said, smiling.

Midori simply fidgeted in response.

“Well!” Goro pushed himself up to a seated position. “The walk should do me some good, at least…not to mention that I’d enjoy the company.” He got to his feet and offered her his hand. “Who’s going with us?”

Her face reddened even more as she accepted his hand. “No one,” she grunted as she got up. “Just us.”

“Just us, huh…yeah, it’d be a shame to lose our place here.” He clapped his hands together…

…or, he would have, except that Midori kept her hold on his hand. “I already have what everyone wants, so…let’s go?”

He noticed that she held his hand all the way to the food stands. He didn’t have a problem with having his hand held; it was just…unusual. “Do you have the list?” he asked as they arrived at the food stands.

She smiled proudly. “Don’t need it,” she replied. “I’ve learned how to memorize several orders from working at Grandma and Grandpa’s restaurant. Besides, I only need to memorize ten since you and I are here.”

He blinked. “That’s true.” A more exaggerated blink. “Ten? Wow, that’s amazing, Midori!”

She smiled shyly as she ducked her head. “Thank you,” she squeaked. “I’ll...I’m going to go place our orders. What do you want?”

After hearing his order she let go of his hand (after giving it an extra squeeze) and walked over to the line to order. To make things simple they had all ordered the same kind of food so Midori wouldn’t have to wander all over the food court.

 _Midori’s acting strange, just like the other two_ Goro noted. _What’s really weird is that none of them have been the type to be touchy-feely or anything like that...well, other than Mika. What brought this on?_

His musings were interrupted by the sight of Midori waving him over and stepping aside to reveal the first batch of boxes of food. “I’m sorry; could you take these over to the others and come back?” she asked when he got close enough. “They’re still working on the rest of our order.”

Goro nodded. “Okay. How much is left? Will we be able to handle it in the next trip?”

“I dunno.” She laid a hand on his arm. “But they told me it shouldn’t take long, so hurry back, okay?”

Something about the way that she looked at him seemed…different. Rather than allow himself to be distracted with that line of thinking, he promised himself to ask her about it later as he picked up the boxes and hustled back to the others girls as quickly as he could.

He happened upon Yuki first and, taking the opportunity asked, “Is something wrong with Midori? She had a funny look in her eyes when she asked me to bring this.”

“Not as far as I know,” Yuki replied, but Goro noticed that she seemed a little evasive in her answer. The eldest Angel usually knew what was going on with the others at any given time, so for her to answer this way…

“Hm. Well, thanks anyway,” Goro said as he headed back to the food court.

When he arrived he found Midori standing next to one of the nearby tables with her hand on her chest and breathing deeply. Boxes nearly cluttered the table next to her.

“Midori? Are you okay?” _This is definitely not like her_ Goro decided. “Does your chest hurt?”

Midori looked up at him with what he could only describe as desperate eyes. “Yeah. Kinda.”

Goro looked around frantically. “Damn! Where’s the medical station?!” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “Is there anything I can do to help?!”

She nodded weakly. “Yeah. Come down here?” she asked as she tugged him downward.

“Huh?” Goro lowered himself to one knee. It made her a little taller than him, but not by much. “How is this supposed to help?”

She bit her lip as tears formed, and she slid her arms around his neck into an embrace. “Love me?”

“’Love you’? I already do,” Goro replied. “I love all of you.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” She pulled away to kiss his cheek, then held him at arm‘s length. “I mean ‘love me’.”

Goro slowly shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand…”

She nodded tearfully. “That’s okay; just think about it.” She turned and grabbed several of the boxes and ran back to the others.

Other food court patrons looked at him with concern as he rose to his feet, and many offered assistance. “We’re okay,” he tried to assure them.

“What about your little girl?” a young woman asked.

“Oh, she’s not my little girl-” He stopped himself as he considered one possibility. “No, that can’t be it.” _After all, what would any woman, let alone an angel, see in me?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six: A Day at the Races, Part Three**

Five seconds after Goro finished his last bite of lunch he felt a tug on his arm. _This is getting routine…_ He looked over to see Mika kneeling next to him with stars in her eyes. “Are you ready, Mutsumi-sama? Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Fortunately he wasn’t stuffed, just satisfied. “The walk should be good for my digestion.”

“That’s good, because where we’re going we’ll be doing a lot of it!”

Goro sighed. _Truth be told, I’m pretty tired already, but…_ He shakily got to his feet. “Let’s go!”

It turned out the Mika’s ‘ride’ of choice was the haunted house. “Why this?” he asked.

“N-No particular reason,” Mika replied as she kneaded his arm with both hands. “J-Just looked like fun…yeah!”

Goro didn’t particularly like being frightened for amusement, but… _After dealing with the Spirit Beasts, I should be able to handle this. Besides, Mika really seems to want to do this._

He forced himself to breathe normally as they entered the first hallway, which was lined with paintings on the walls. From what he knew about this kind of attraction, one or more of them would have something behind them to pop out and scare them.

He still didn’t expect it when a hand reached out from a painting and grabbed at him, causing him to yell which, in turn, caused Mika to scream and grab on to him even more tightly than she already was. A couple more scares like that and she would be inside his shirt.

 _This is stupid, Mutsumi; it isn’t real!_ He looked over to Mika. “D-Do you want to leave?”

“N-No!” she retorted with a surprising air of defiance. “I-It’s make-believe anyway!”

Goro managed to keep his cool through many other frights until a large ghost abruptly dropped in front of them. “GORO-SAMA!!” Mika cried, grabbing onto his shoulder.

Goro reflexively pushed her behind himself as he raised his hand toward the ghost, and a vortex of orange energy began to swirl around his hand.

“SHIT!” the ghost cried. “What the hell is that?”

Goro blinked as he could suddenly see the man inside the costume, as well as the mechanisms that made the ‘descending ghost’ trick work, and he actually chuckled. “Of course…it’s so simple…”

“Goro-sama…” Mika repeated, her eyes fixed on the end of his extended arm. “…your hand…”

“Huh?” He looked down and immediately started to shake his hand; the flame quickly died out.

“You okay, buddy?” the ‘ghost’ asked.

“Huh?” Goro repeated before fully realizing where he was. “Oh! I’m fine! Sorry about that; I don’t know how that happened!” he finished with a nervous chuckle.

“Well, as long as you’re okay. We’ll double-check the wiring to make sure this doesn’t happen to anybody else.” The ‘ghost’ regarded him for a moment more. “Maybe you and your girlfriend should head out; I’ll let them know to refund you the admission.”

“Mutsumi-sama, maybe we should leave,” Mika suggested before bowing to the ‘ghost’. “Thank you, sir.”

“No, it’s okay, we can…” Goro trailed off as he saw the stars in her eyes and her hands clasped before her; she was definitely in Adoration Mode. “…well, if you’re okay with it, I guess.”

***

“He was AMAZING!” Mika gushed to the other girls while Goro stood by, blushing fiercely. The stars in her eyes had turned to hearts. “He was like one of those American superheroes, ready to torch the bad guy to save me!”

“It really wasn’t that impressive,” Goro said. “I did it mainly because I panicked.”

“And you panicked because you perceived a threat to Mika-san,” Yuki countered, but the awe in her attempted neutral expression was unmistakable.

“I should have chosen the Haunted House!” complained Tsubasa, with stars suddenly forming in her eyes. “Then I would’ve…and he would’ve…”

“No point complaining,” Akane whispered to her ‘sister’. “Besides, you’ll have him all to yourself on the Ferris wheel.”

“That’s true,” Tsubasa mused, sobering.

“So!” Goro clapped his hands trying to redirect the conversation. “Who’s, uh, taking me where next?”

“Me!” Lulu cried, jumping up with hand raised. “And we’re going on the log ride!”

“More long falls…” Goro whimpered to himself.

***

Lulu looked up at Goro with a giggle as their log gently glided across the lake. Perhaps remembering their time at the theater, she had snuggled up next to him in their seat. With all that had already gone on with the other girls earlier, Goro wasn’t sure that he was too comfortable with the arrangement. “Lulu-chan, maybe you should sit more on your side of the seat?”

“Uh-uh. I’m right where I want to be.”

Goro sighed and hoped that there weren’t any off-duty policemen on the ride; he really didn’t want to have to deal with any misunderstandings. Eventually he just gave in and started enjoying the sights. The ride was supposed to simulate a log’s trip on the way to the sawmill (minus the actual sawmill, of course) and so it wound its way across simulated lakes, rivers and, finally, a long slide at the end of the ride.

“Wooooowwwww,” breathed Lulu, grabbing onto the side rail and momentarily forgetting ‘where she wanted to be’ as they drifted along a river lined with trees. “We don’t see stuff like this at home.”

“It would be nice to live in a rural area,” Goro agreed. “It’d probably be better for all of you, now that I think of it. I wonder how much a place like that would cost…?”

“Hey look, a frog!” exclaimed Lulu suddenly.

“Anyone you know?”

“No, I don’t think so…hey, you’re teasing me!” she complained, whirling on a laughing Goro.

“Sorry, sorry…did I hurt your feelings?”

“No, but just for that…” She grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it in her lap. “You’re not getting this back until the ride’s over.”

“Fine, fine; I guess I deserve it.”

Lulu huffed. “You make it sound like a punishment.”

“That’s because you made it sound like a punishment,” Goro countered.

Lulu puffed her cheeks. “Well fine; if you don’t want a cute girl holding your hand…”

Goro knew she was playing; she hadn’t let go of his hand after all, so he decided to play along. “No, please; I would like this cute girl to hold my hand.” He then held back laughter as Lulu tried, but failed, to maintain her annoyed expression.

“Fine, then,” she said with a dramatic tone. “I’ll hold your hand.”

Goro took the chance to look out his side of the log to relieve himself of some of the mirth that had been building up. Fortunately, Lulu didn’t catch any of the shaking that resulted.

“Ohhhh, here it comes…” Lulu warned as the end of the last tunnel approached.

As their log rapidly descended the water slide Lulu held onto Goro and screamed for dear life. Of course Goro was not immune to the slide’s effect and yelled all the way down.

As the log glided up to the deck for debarkation, Lulu snuggled up to Goro again and her expression grew serious. “What’s the matter, Lulu-chan?” Goro asked.

Lulu opened her mouth as though to say something so Goro leaned down. What he got was a “please think of me” with a peck on the cheek. By the time he had straightened again she had exited the log and was already running for the exit.

He sighed and shook his head. “Again?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Day at the Races, Part Four**

“What have all of you been doing while I’ve been on rides?” Goro sat in the grass next to Yuki and Ran while waiting for his shirt to dry from being splashed on the log ride. “You haven’t been sitting around bored, have you?”

“Not at all,” Yuki replied. As always she sat very prim and proper, bringing an air of dignity to the checkered blanket she rested upon. “Those who have already had their time with you have gone on other rides every so often. I have remained here to keep an eye on things, but I have not been bored.”

“Then you’ve been sitting here a long time,” Goro realized. “When is it your turn?”

Yuki simply smiled politely.

“I see.” Clearly he wouldn’t be getting an answer from her for some reason. “Ah! My shirt’s dry! Hey, Akane!” he called as he got to his feet. “I’m ready to go!”

Akane looked up from where she had been talking with Midori and nearly teleported to Goro’s side. “Did you say you were ready?”

“I did.”

Akane squealed as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him to…

“The skating rink? I-I don’t know how to skate.” Goro tried to protest.

“That’s okay; neither do I,” Akane replied. “But I’ve wanted to try it for a long time.”

Skates were rented and placed on uncertain feet.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Main Event: Standing Up in Roller-Skates!” Goro announced as he struggled to stay on his feet.

Akane, still working on putting on the second skate giggled. “You’re funny, Mutsumi-sama.”

Exactly one second later Goro was sitting on the bench again, not of his own volition. “This is embarrassing,” he complained.

“Well, I hope you learn how to skate soon,” Akane said with a smile as she tried to stand, “because I’m going to need you to keep me from falling.”

Goro’s face paled. “I-I can’t…” he started to stammer until he saw the mirth in her eyes. “You!”

Akane laughed until she started to lose her balance. “Aaagh!

Fortunately she fell toward the bench, but Goro still tried to catch her. “Oof!” they both exclaimed as she fell into his lap.

She was instantly back on her unsteady feet. “S-Sorry!”

They eventually made their way to the rink proper and spent several minutes ‘cruising’; that is, holding on to the wall and trying to roll without falling.

It wasn’t long before Goro was able to skate a decent distance without having to grab the wall. In fact Akane was annoyed at how quickly Goro seemed to be picking it up. “How are you doing that?” she complained.

“It wasn’t easy,” he admitted as he extended a hand her way. “I think I’m stable enough to help you, if you want.”

Akane huffed but took his hand. Almost immediately she started to lose her balance. “Whoa!” Goro cried as he fought to stabilize them both. “Relax! I’ve got you!”

He certainly did, with his arms wrapped around her, her face buried in his chest. Akane gasped as she picked up his scent. _What a nice smell…_ Her eyes started to close before she forced them open. _No! Not now…_

Her conversations with her mother during the latter’s visit had started her thinking of Goro in ways she otherwise wouldn’t have, and being this close to him and his smell wasn’t helping matters.

“Akane!” Goro cried as her knees buckled. He struggled to get them back to the wall without falling, and eventually got her hands on top of the wall. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Akane had a visible sheen of sweat on her face as she put space between her and Goro. “I’m fine. Just…surprised me, that’s all.” Desperate for more space she asked, “Could…could I have a towel, please?”

“Be right back.” Goro said as he turned and glided to the rink exit.

As soon as he was far enough away she collapsed onto the wall. “Get a hold of yourself, Akane…” She fisted her hands and cursed her superior sense of smell. _I can’t enjoy my time with him if I’m going to be like this. Why can’t I develop a cold or something?!_

“Here you go.” Goro had returned with a white towel, which he used to quickly dry her face. “Is that better?”

Akane nodded weakly. Since he had been exerting himself, his smell was stronger than ever, which threatened to overwhelm the young woman. ‘I-I’m fine! I’ll be okay.” _…if I can bury my nose in your chest again!_ She winced at the inappropriate thought.

Over the next twenty minutes she would learn more about her sense of smell and her ‘instincts’ than she ever wanted to…

***

Akane flopped back onto the blanket, completely spent. “Ugh, I’m exhausted.”

Midori looked over her worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Akane looked over to her ‘sister’ and barked a laugh, which seemed oddly appropriate. “I will be…” Seeing Midori’s puzzled expression she added, “My sense of smell is pretty sensitive, and I found out that I really like Mutsumi-sama’s smell.”

Midori smiled sympathetically. “That must have been embarrassing.”

Akane threw an arm across her eyes. “You have no idea.”

“Is she okay?” Akane could hear Goro addressing Midori.

_I’ll be fine as long as you don’t come any closer…_

“She’s fine,” Midori replied. “Go on; have fun.”

Goro turned from the pair to the others. “Okay, who’s next?”

He flinched when he felt a soft touch on his hand and looked down to catch Momo gently sliding her hand into his while looking intently up at him. “It’s my turn, Goro-sama.”

Something about Momo had always seemed ‘off’ to him. Were it not for the fact that he already knew her age he would have guessed her as being older due to the more…mature way she behaved. Of course her height naturally lent itself to her being younger, but...

“R-Right. “ He almost regretted having to ask the question, but… “S-So, where are we going?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Day at the Races, Part Five**

“M-Momo, are you sure about this?” Goro was visibly sweating as they stood before the ‘Love Boat’ ride. “I mean, this isn’t quite in your age category, right? Wouldn’t something like the roller coaster be better?”

She smiled gently as she led him by the hand to the line and, before long, they sat in one on the many swans that served as boats for the ride. As expected, there was barely enough room for the two of them. “She wanted to go on this,” he had ended up explaining more than once as she pulled him to and into the boat.

Once they got on their way (and away from the questioning stares) he was finally able to settle down a bit. “So,” he started, with obvious nervousness, “why this ride in particular?”

Momo simply gazed into his face as she wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned against him.

“How’s Daisuke doing?” Goro asked, still trying to strike up a conversation. “You two seemed to get along really well…well, eventually.”

Momo remained silent as she gazed at him, but Goro could feel her gently squeeze his arm as she sighed.

“H-How about school?” he stammered, now simply trying to get her to talk. “Y-Your report cards have been great, but how do you feel about it?”

She closed her eyes and pressed her face against his arm.

Goro was getting desperate. “A-Aren’t you going to say anythMMPH?” He was cut off as she covered his mouth with her fingertips. After several seconds she removed them and he looked down at her disapproving look. _“Sorry,”_ he mouthed and her expression softened to a small smile.

 _No talking; I get it._ His blood chilled as he watched her reach up to caress his cheek. _Momo, you’re ten years old! Ten! But you’re acting like…What are you trying to do here?!_ He swallowed hard.

She took her hand from his face and held his arm again as she turned her attention to the displays on the riverbanks. Goro smiled to himself as he heard her sigh contentedly. _I don’t know what she’s trying to do, but as long as she’s happy…_

He remained quiet as he tried to enjoy the scenery, occasionally looking at whatever Momo pointed out when she would tap him arm. _Gently_ he noticed. _She does everything so gently._

As he gazed in wonder at a cluster of sakura trees on his side, he was surprised to feel his hand lifted. He turned in time to see Momo press the back of his hand against her cheek, her eyes closed. When she opened them and saw him watching, he could suddenly feel heat from her as her cheeks glowed red, but she kept his hand to her face and her gaze locked on his.

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she closed her eyes as she turned her mouth to his hand and he could hear the unmistakable ‘chu’, and his stomach nearly slithered to his shoes. _I-I-I’m being hit on by a ten-year-old!_ Then, something about his perspective changed.

Of course she was the size and shape of a ten-year-old girl, but… _She talks more like a grownup, takes on responsibility like a grownup…_ She looked up at him with her lips still pressed to his hand. _Her eyes have innocence, but they still look…mature._ A realization flashed into his mind. _She’s…precocious! An old soul in a young body! Now it all makes sense!_

As they exited the last tunnel she released his hand only to reach out and cup his face so he was looking directly into her eyes. “I love you, Mutsumi.” Then she released him, letting her touch linger on his face before returning to holding his arm.

Goro sat in stunned silence for the rest of the ride.

***

“Goro-sama?”

“Mmm.” Goro shifted as he felt a poke at his cheek.

“Goro-sama? It’s time to get dinner.”

Goro cracked an eye open to Kurumi’s smiling face hovering over his. “What time is it?”

“Five-thirty.”

“Phew!” Goro exclaimed as he sat up. “I needed that nap! I guess that pillow knocked me right out…wait, pillow?” He turned to see Momo’s lap where his head had been.

She smiled as she folded her hands in her lap.

“Eh-heh…th-thank you.” He forced his attention back to Kurumi. “How long was I asleep?”

“Probably about an hour, hour-and-a-half.”

He thanked Momo again as he got to his feet and stretched. “T-Time to get dinner, you said?”

“Yup!” she chirped as she took his hand.

Goro felt a little awkward leaving the pink-haired girl behind as Kurumi led him by the hand to the food court. “I feel like I’ve been here before,” he joked.

“I’ve been here several times already,” she replied, earning a disapproving look from him. “Just kidding.”

He smiled in relief. “How is that going, by the way?”

“It’s tough sometimes,” she admitted. “But I know that my tummy will adjust, and it’ll be better for me in the long run.”

“And that helps?”

“Yeah, it does.” Kurumi patted her stomach with her free hand. “I can’t let this run my life. Being hungry for a while is okay. Anyway, we’re here.” She released Goro’s hand and ‘humphed’ as she pulled out a piece of paper. “I’m a little jealous of Midori’s memory.”

“Everyone has their own strengths,” Goro said. “You’ll find yours someday.”

“Thanks, Goro-sama,” she said as she reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. “Wait here and I’ll place the orders, okay?” She made her way over to a different food stall then the one Midori had gone to earlier.

Like earlier, it took two trips. Before his second trip, however…

“Wait a minute, please…” she said, stopping him before he could pick up the bags.

He put back down the bag he had already picked up. “Sure. What’s up?”

Kurumi stepped towards him and took his hands in hers. She gazed at his face in a way that was starting to feel familiar. _Kurumi, too…?_

Without warning, she leaned into him on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his check. “Please give me a chance,” she whispered before releasing his hands to grab several bags and run back to their ‘camp’.

Goro chuckled to himself as he gathered up the rest of the dinner bags. “What am I supposed to do about all this?” he murmured to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Day at the Races, Part Six**

“Well, this looks familiar,” Goro grunted as he stood with Tsubasa in front of the Ferris wheel.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “How long has it been since then?”

“I’m not sure. I remember that it was when Mika and Nana first came and we did that ‘time-share’ thing, or whatever it was called.” Goro grimaced. “I had never been so tired in my life.”

“I’m sorry, Goro-sama; the whole thing was new to us. We didn’t mean to keep you up all day and all night.” She ducked her head with a dusting of pink to her cheeks. “We were all excited about spending time with you.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Goro smiled at the memory. “Kinda like the way today’s been going.”

“What do you mean?”

It was Goro’s turn to duck his head. “Well, it seems like all of you have been excited to spend time with me today. I’m not sure what to make of it.”

Tsubasa smiled at him as she held his arm. “You don’t need to make anything of it. Just enjoy yourself.” Her smile faded. “Or have we been pushy?”

“No, not at all!” Goro rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand. “Let’s…just enjoy our time, okay?”

It was a bit of a wait, but eventually the pair found themselves in a gondola. Fortunately, they were among the last to get on, so they didn’t have to wait long for the ride to start proper.

“Woooow…” Goro pressed his face against the window. “The sunset is awesome.”

Sitting across from him, Tsubasa admired the same view. “It’s beautiful.”

As their gondola descended they both turned away from the window. “It looks like your fear of heights is better,” she commented.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I think being able to ride this normally is helping a lot. Waking up that far from the ground all of a sudden…” He shrugged and looked back out the window as she chuckled sympathetically.

He was so enchanted by the view that he didn’t even notice the gondola shift as she moved to sit next to him. He didn’t even notice when, with a tint to her cheeks, she took his hand in both of hers.

In fact, it wasn’t until their second loop that he remembered that he wasn’t alone. “Sorry, Tsubasa, I-” It was then that he noticed that she wasn’t in her seat. He quickly looked to his other side to see her sitting beside him, holding his hand. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were misty. “G-Goro-sama…”

He had a feeling that he knew what was coming, but for the sake of caution… “Is something the matter?”

She raised her free hand to dab at her eyes. “My heart hurts.”

“Your heart hurts?”

Tsubasa simply nodded.

“Wh-Why does your heart hurt?”

In reply, she slid closer to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pressed her cheek to his. “It’s missing something.”

“What’s it missing?”

She gently rubbed her face against his before turning and pressing her lips to his cheek. “You,” she answered, still teary-eyed. “I love you, Goro-sama; will you wait for me?”

By now Goro understood what she meant by her request. “I’m sorry, I can’t decide right now. The others have-”

“I understand; the others have asked you the same kind of thing. I just wanted you to know…” she drew a shuddering breath. “…how much you mean to me.”

“Thank you,” Goro replied with tears in his own eyes. “I can see that.”

***

It was dark by the time Goro and Tsubasa returned to the group.

As Tsubasa moved to sit with Yuki and Mika, Goro was surprised to see Ran intercept the girl, drawing her into an embrace. After touching foreheads, Tsubasa continued toward her seat while Ran walked up to him. “Is she okay?” Goro asked.

Ran nodded. “She’ll be fine. Confessing to you took a lot out of her ‘cause she was scared.” She angled her head with a soft smile. “You were really good to her; thank you.”

“Uh, s-sure.” _They’re all…rivals, but they’re still supporting each other? That’s…_ “…amazing…”

Ran cocked her head. “What’s amazing?”

“Just…it’s hard to explain. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.” She regarded him for a moment. “If…you don’t want to go on a ride with me, I’ll understand. I mean, I’ve already put you through a lot.”

Goro knew that she was referring to her confession in the park. “No, it’s fine. I admit, I feel kinda awkward right now, but it’s okay.” He offered her his arm. “Ready to go?”

Ran’s eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. “Yes!”

***

“Hey, I haven’t been on one of these in years!” Goro exclaimed as they stood before the merry-go-round.

Ran fidgeted next to him. “Do you think it’s…childish?”

“Not at all! Look…there’re adults riding it.”

“But aren’t they with their kids?” she protested.

“Not all of them, see?” He pointed at a young couple as they passed by seated on one of the benches, causing them both to blush.

“So it’s okay?” Apparently Ran really needed his approval.

Goro smiled as he shook his head. Then he took her by the hand and led her to the line. “Just think about whether you want to ride a horse or a bench.”

Ran ducked her head as she blushed. “Okay.”

Minutes later they were ascending the stairs to the carousel platform. Ran immediately bounded over to a horse. “This one!” She turned and tried to mount the horse with little success.

“I’m sorry, Mutsumi-sama; could you help me?” she asked when he got closer.

Goro noted her knee-length skirt. “You’re going to want to sit sideways because of your skirt, right? Do you want to sit facing the outside or the inside?”

“Will you stand beside me?” Ran asked.

“Huh?”

“Will you stand beside me?”

Goro wasn’t quite sure what to make of her question, but… “Well…if you want me to.”

The park attendant was giving them a concerned look, so Ran decided quickly. “Please? It would mean a lot to me.”

“Yes.”

“Inside, then,” Ran finally answered.

“All right, then…up you go,” Goro said.

Ran’s eyes bugged out as he effortlessly picked her up and placed her in the saddle. “Woooow! I didn’t know you were so strong!”

Goro chuckled as the carousel started to move. “I have to move some pretty heavy animals as part of my job, and you’re nowhere near as heavy as they are.”

Ran put her hand to her chest as she tried to regain control of her breathing. _I always thought he was amazing, but this…! He’s smart and strong and…_

“Easy there, Ran!” Goro quickly caught her by the waist before she could tumble off her horse, giving her another sample of his strength. “Maybe this, then…” He placed a hand at her waist to help steady her while taking one of her hands with his other. “There; that should help.”

Ran tingled all over at his touch. _I can’t believe this! He’s holding me! HE’S HOLDING ME!!_ She looked down at her beloved with a definite tint to her cheeks and squeezed his hand. _Now I wish I had chosen a bench. Then we could…_

She couldn’t even pay attention to the ride as lost as she was in Goro’s eyes. _So soft…I could look into them forever…I want to look into them forever!_ Her eyes filled with tears as the emotion overwhelmed her.

Without a word, Goro reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief and dab at her eyes. Unfortunately the movement of the horse made it impossible, so he handed it to her, releasing her hand so she could dry her eyes herself. She quietly passed it back and took hold of his hand again.

Before either of them knew it the ride came to a stop. Goro placed his hands on her waist to help her down and, as she landed on the carousel floor, she wrapped him in a tight but tender embrace. By this point Goro had learned to expect it, and returned her embrace. “I know, Ran. Give me some time, okay? I have a lot of thinking to do.”

He felt her nod against his chest. “I understand, Mutsumi; I know you’ve heard a lot of confessions today.” She raised herself on her toes to give him a lingering kiss on his cheek. “I’m just asking you to add me to that list.”

He gave her a gentle squeeze. “Absolutely.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: The Journey Home**

The last pieces of ‘camp’ were being cleaned up as Ran and Goro returned from their time on the merry-go-round. “It’s been such a fun day; it’s sad to see it end,” Ran sighed.

“We can come here another time, but I think I understand,” Goro replied. “Today was…uniquely fun.”

Ran giggled as she gave his hand a squeeze. “Exactly. There’s only one ‘first time’ and we all had it today.” She sighed again as she looked toward the other girls, who were already headed to the exit. “Well…I’ll see you at home,” she said as she reluctantly released his hand.

Goro smiled in return. “Yeah. See you later.” He watched as she made her way over to pick up a few of their things before heading to the exit herself. He clapped his hands together as he walked over to the tree that had been their shade for most of the day. “Well! I’d better make sure that the area’s tidy! I’m sure the girls did their best to clean up after themselves, but just to be sure…” It was hard to see in the dim light, even with the park lights lit, so he crouched as he made his way around their camp area.

He was so engrossed in his search that he didn’t see Yuki near the tree until he nearly bumped into her. “Oh! Yuki, I’m sorry!” He quickly straightened up. “I guess I wasn’t paying attention.”

Yuki smiled up at him. “No harm done.” She gestured to the area around them. “Are you trying to help with clean-up?”

He nodded as he looked around. “Yeah. Dad always taught me to leave things cleaner than when you found them, so that’s what I’m doing…but it looks like you all cleaned it up good! Thank you!” he said as he looked back to Yuki.

“It was no trouble,” she replied. “Are you ready to leave, then?”

He gave her an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, but I wish this day didn’t have to end. It seems like everyone had a good time.” Then his face fell as he realized… “Wait, Yuki…I didn’t do anything with you!!” He looked back toward the carnival. “We still have time if you want to-”

He was stopped by her hand on his chest. “I am not interested in rides, but thank you. I am actually here to walk home with you.”

It dawned on him. “Oh, I see; like how Ayumi walked with me here this morning.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Well, I guess I am ready to go then.”

She giggled. “Then let us be on our way.” She moved to his side, but a half-step behind him, and took his arm. “I am ready, Mutsumi-sama.”

He blushed at the contact as well as her deference; after Mika’s glomping, anything less felt a little awkward. “S-Sure.”

As they made their way along the lamp-lit road he asked, “So what did you do all day? It couldn’t have been fun just sitting there.”

She giggled; a lovely melody. “To put your mind at ease, I did not ‘sit there’ all day. When I wasn’t helping the others, I talked with them as well as other fairgoers.” She giggled again. “Now that I think of it, it’s a good thing the youngest of us went first; they would have been impossible if they had to wait for too long.”

Goro laughed in agreement. “Y-Yeah, I can imagine.”

“To return to your question; I helped set up, talked with many people, coordinated the meals, and made myself available for the others to talk with.” She bowed her head. “I was far from bored.”

Goro looked down at her with a worried expression. “I’m sorry if the others gave you problems because of me.”

Yuki shook her head, sending her long black hair waving. “Not at all.” She gestured to a park entrance. “Could we stop there for a few minutes?”

Goro shrugged. “Okay. Are you tired?”

“A little,” she confessed. “But that’s not the reason why I’m asking.”

Goro said nothing further but allowed her to lead them to a park bench just inside the entrance.

After settling themselves on the bench Yuki turned toward him as much as the seat would allow. “I will get right to the point: I knew that the girls would need someone to talk to, because I knew that they were going to confess to you today.”

“Really? Huh.” Goro chuckled to himself. “For some reason I’m not as surprised as I thought I’d be.”

She smiled softly. “I suppose your time with Tamami and Nana prepared you for the others.”

Goro grunted in agreement. “That could be.” He removed his glasses and rubbed at his face. “How long have they…you know…”

Yuki paused to gather her thoughts. “I cannot say for certain when each of them fell in love with you, but I can say that their time in ‘therapy’ was the turning point for each of them.” She took a deep breath. “The fact of the matter is that your Guardian Angels have been in love with you for a very long time.”

“Huh…” Goro mused as he looked toward the forest. Then he froze.

 _“…your Guardian Angels…”_ He mentally slapped himself; there was one sitting right next to him! Sure enough, he turned to find Yuki reaching for his hand, just like the others. She froze when she saw him watching her, so he gave her a reassuring, if tired, smile. “It’s okay, Yuki. Go ahead.”

With trembling hands she reached out and took one of his into her own and held it to her face as she closed her eyes. “You’re so warm,” she breathed. “I cannot tell you how many times I have wanted to do this…”

Goro smiled but said nothing as he watched her slowly nuzzle his hand.

Apparently gaining some courage she slid closer to him on the seat, moving his hand from her face to her lap and leaning into him, laying her head on his shoulder. “So many times…”

“Was it hard?” Goro croaked, barely finding his voice.

“It was,” she admitted quietly, “but the threat of reversion helped me to suppress it. After you freed us, though…” she sighed contentedly.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that,” he said softly before chuckling. “I’d say ‘I wish I could’ve helped you sooner’ but that might sound a little self-serving.”

Yuki giggled. “No, I understand. You have always wanted what was best for us, and I love you for it.” She sat up abruptly, her hands flying to her mouth as she gasped. “Oh! I said it!” She looked over at Goro, and the contrast of her blush against her natural skin tone was striking. “I’m sorry. Was that too forward of me?”

“It’s okay, Yuki. You feel how you feel, and I’m not going to get upset or scold you about it,” he said kindly. “But…please understand that I’ll need some time to think about it.”

“Of course,” she replied. “But if you will permit it…?” She rose gracefully to her feet, and Goro reflexively followed her. Then she nestled into him, her hands and face against his chest, and he found his arms wrapped protectively around her. With the way she presented herself, he momentarily felt like one of the samurai of old, being seen off by his wife.

Finally, she stepped out of his embrace, drawing his hand to her lips.

Neither of them said much the rest of the way home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Ruminating**

A week had passed since the trip to the amusement park and, for the most part, things had settled down at the Goro apartment. Yuki returned to her usual, calm self, taking care of the housekeeping as she always had. Ran, Tsubasa, and Momo were back in the kitchen, cooking up the daily storms, while Ayumi and Mika took care of grocery shopping when needed. The middle-schoolers focused mainly on test preparation – they all wanted to attend the same high school, of course. Lulu and Nana had even returned to their usually chipper, perky selves.

_It seems that their confessions allowed them to get their pent-up feelings off of their chests, and I’m glad…_ thought Goro as he sat on a bench near the park playground. He fell forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. _Problem is, now I_ _have some pent-up feelings of my own to deal with!_ “What am I supposed to do…?” Goro groaned.

In hindsight he saw all the signs; the girls being more snuggly, wanting even more time with him, and just generally making like easier for him. The time spent at the amusement park was the proverbial ‘straw that broke the camel’s back’ with all of their confessions. Apparently it took a full night’s sleep for him to realize the situation he was in.

_However, I know that if I picked one I could only pick one. That would leave eleven sad faces, and…I can’t stand the idea of making any one of them sad, let alone eleven!_

***

“How was he when he left?”

Ran looked over to Tsubasa as the two of them washed the breakfast plates. “Tired. I don’t know how well he’s been sleeping, but it doesn’t seem like he’s slept well since…then.”

Tsubasa’s washing motions slowed as her eyes lost focus. “Maybe the amusement park wasn’t a good idea, after all.”

“I think it was a good idea,” Momo chimed in while drying a plate. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I would’ve done something like you did, Ran-nee-san, if we didn’t say something.” She giggled lightly. “I would have definitely made a monkey of myself.”

The older two couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re probably right, Momo-chan,” Ran admitted. “At some point, one or more of us would have done something, and it probably would have made a mess of Goro’s life.” She shook her head at the thought. “I wouldn’t like that.”

“I see what you’re saying,” Tsubasa agreed. “At least this was organized and gave each of us a chance to tell him how we really feel.”

“And so he’s not confused about where he, uh…stands with us,” Momo offered. “Yeah. That’s the word.”

“Can anyone join this philosophical discussion or is this exclusive?” The girls turned to find Yuki at the kitchen entrance with an amused smile.

“We were just talking,” Ran explained.

“I heard,” Yuki said. “I’m concerned about Goro-san as well, but I believe that he will be fine. He is a man of strong mind and will. True, we have given him much to think about, but he can and will handle it well.”

“Telling him about our agreement did seem to take a load off of his mind,” Tsubasa remarked.

Yuki’s gaze shifted to the small pink-haired girl. “Momo-chan? Are you okay? You look unwell.”

True enough, Momo looked like she was close to a mad dash for the bathroom. “I’m…nervous. I want him to choose me, but I don’t want all of you to be sad.”

Ran smiled affectionately. “That’s the risk we all chose to take, Momo.”

“Sounds like you understand what Goro’s going through right now,” observed Tsubasa. “He’s probably thinking about how he doesn’t want to hurt any of us, but we’ve put him in the position of hurting at least eleven of us.”

Momo looked at the other three with resolute eyes. “Well, whether he picks me or not, I believe that he will make the choice that’s best for everyone.”

The other girls couldn’t agree more.

***

“Yuki, Mika, Ayumi, Ran, Tsubasa, Kurumi, Akane, Midori, Tamami, Momo, Nana, Lulu…” Goro recitation of their name had turned into something of a chant. “I feel like a pervert even considering the younger ones, but…they asked me…and as long as we wait, I guess…”

Goro leaned back on the park bench as he took out his harmonica. As he played the familiar tune he allowed his mind to wander, letting his unconscious mind show him the…possibilities…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Tenshi no Shippo**

_As I reach for the words_  
Your soaring voice in my dream  
Searching in my heart  
The treasured moments…

 _Light is overflowing in your heart_  
Your kind voice of love calls out to me  
The painful desires of an angel…

 _I wish to be in your eyes forever…_  
I hear your kind voice of love  
When I wrap myself in your arms  


 

_(Translation: Anime-Influx)_


	33. Chapter 33

**Epilogue: Possibilities**

Goro was so engrossed in his writing that the sudden THUMP of books being set on his desk nearly sent him to the floor. “What the-!”

“Sorry Mutsumi,” Tamami panted with her hands on her knees. “Your books just arrived, and they are heavy!”

“It’s fine; you just startled me,” he replied as he resettled into his chair. “Weren’t any of the others available to help?”

Tamami shook her head, sending her long orange hair swaying. She had grown it out and freed it from its braids as part of her efforts to ‘win Goro’. “No, they’re all out today. Yuki’s teaching her naginata class, Mika’s on the fashion runway, Ran and Tsu are at their jobs…”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Goro interrupted, holding up his hands. “I’m sorry, Tami. I would have helped had I known.”

She smiled down at him, and he could clearly see the love and affection she held toward him. “It’s okay. I know you’re busy.” She gestured to the manuscript on his desk. “It’s due on Friday, isn’t it?”

“It is,” he confirmed, briefly looking down at his work before returning his gaze to her. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t-”

“Hush,” she gently admonished, placing a finger to his lips. “You are doing important work here, and you shouldn’t be interrupted.”

“Speaking of ‘important work’,” Goro tried countering, “don’t you have someplace you’re supposed to be soon?”

Tamami glanced at her watch. “The dress fitting!” She turned and ran into another room, presumably to retrieve her purse.

Goro smiled to himself as he turned back to his work. “Didn’t even think to say ‘good-bye’…” he chuckled lightly. “That’s okay; that’s just how she-”

He was interrupted by the approach of rapid footsteps, hands on the sides of his head, a feeling of softness on his forehead accompanied by a sweet smell, then retreating footsteps.

As he touched the place where she had kissed him he thought back on how the two of them had come this far…

***

Tamami’s plans worked out just the way she had wanted…with a couple of minor changes. Instead of stealing the recipe from Grandpa and Grandma, she was surprised when the older couple bequeathed their restaurant to her upon their retirement.

“We know you’ll take good care of the place,” the old lady had told her.

Along with the restaurant Tamami was given the recipes that had been used for years. With the help of Midori’s and Akane’s shapeshifting abilities advertising would not be a problem, and soon the restaurant’s reputation skyrocketed. Only two months after Tamami took over she was able to open a second establishment and, in no time at all, had the chain of tachigui soba stands all over Japan and parts of South Korea. After American military servicemembers tasted it, it spread to parts of America as well. Within a year, Tamami (as well as her suppliers) were rolling in the yen.

Of course the older couple who had given her the restaurant didn’t want for money for the rest of their lives either. While they didn’t need or want a whole lot they couldn’t bring themselves to refuse her offer, if for no other reason than Tamami felt that she owed them for helping her become successful. They didn’t live like royalty, but they also didn’t have to worry about doctor bills anymore, and that suited them just fine.

That left just Goro. She knew that she couldn’t buy his love, and she didn’t want to either. After a bit of research she decided to do what she had planned to do from the beginning: buy whatever books her beloved would need to further his work. In this, she became the supportive woman that he needed.

And all of this before her fifteenth birthday. In fact, at her fifteenth birthday, she floored everyone by blowing out the candles on her cake and, in lieu of the typical wish, proposed marriage to Goro.

At first, he was hesitant, and understandably so: she was still underage. But Tamami had accounted for that, saying that it would take time to make all of the preparations, not to mention that she wanted to give him time to think about her request.

“You really thought everything out, didn’t you?” was all he could say in response.

She delegated some of her duties to others within the company so she could focus primarily on her beloved’s research and contributions to animal care. She bought him books and sat and listened whenever he needed a sounding board for his thoughts and ideas. Having been a cat, she was also able to offer insights of her own, which he greatly appreciated.

***

“Which brings us to today…or, I guess, ‘now’ would be more appropriate to say,” Goro sighed. “The first draft is due on Friday, and I still have to get my tux for next month.”

The tuxedo would be very important as, in one month, Tamami would finally be getting a last name – Goro.

“Goro Tamami,” Goro said somewhat wistfully. “I wonder what she thinks of having my last name.”

“I’d be happy,” came a voice from the doorway. Surprised, Goro turned to find Ran standing at the door to his office. “May I come in?”

“Sure, sure!” he greeted. “Have a seat. You off from work already?”

Ran quietly nodded as she accepted the proffered chair. “How’s your book coming along?”

“Almost done. I just need to…” Goro trailed off as he noticed the expression on his friend’s face. “You don’t really want to hear all the details, do you?” It was more of a statement than a question, but one that still wouldn’t judge.

She repeatedly squeezed her hands and blinked several times as she visibly swallowed. “It’s okay, Master.” She hadn’t called him that in a long time. “I just wanted to know that you’re okay. We don’t get to see each other much any more, with your writing and researching and touring…” she smiled, but failed to hide the sadness. “I guess you’ve outgrown me.”

“Outgrown you? I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay,” she hiccupped. She reached out to pat his hand, but stopped herself. “A-are you happy?”

Goro smiled softly. “I think so. It’s pretty stressful right now, but I’m content.”

Ran smiled again, in spite of the tears trailing down her face. “Then I’m happy for you.”

Goro wasn’t fooled. “Ran…it’s okay.”

She burst into tears as she fell onto Goro’s lap, and he gently caressed her hair, the only comfort he could offer. As Tamami’s fiancé, he had to be careful how he interacted with the other girls, so as not to cause misunderstandings. He (and Tamami) gave Ran a little more leeway, however, since his decision hit her hardest due to their shared history.

***

Tamami gave her fiancé an understanding smile as she entered his office to find him with Ran sleeping in his lap. “I wish there was something we could do for her,” she whispered sympathetically as she reached out to squeeze his hand.

Goro mulled over her words for a moment. “All we can really do is be good friends to her, like we always have.”

“Family,” she corrected.

“True,” Goro mused as he looked down at the sleeping girl with a gentle smile. “We’ll be her family forever.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogue: Possibilities**

“Oh wow, Lulu, you look beautiful!”

Lulu blushed under the praise of her older sister as she absently played with the folds of her dress. “Thank you, Ayumi.”

Mika also glowed with the praise. “I’m glad the design fits you so well; I don’t know what I’d do if your wedding dress looked awful!”

“You would have fixed it,” Yuki said. “You are one of Japan’s premiere fashion designers, aren’t you?”

Mika meekly dipped her head as she blushed appropriately.

“Well Lulu, you wanted to be a princess; do you feel like one now?” Ran teased.

Lulu stuck out her lower lip in a fake pout that didn’t last long, as her joy exerted dominance over her expression once again; she twirled in place, sending her train billowing behind her.

“Not to question Mika’s talent, but I still can’t believe how good it looks on you!” Tsubasa gushed. “Goro won’t know what hit him!”

The truth was, however, that Goro did have some idea of what ‘hit him’…

***

“Excuse me, young lady?”

Goro had been out with Lulu to do some clothes shopping for the nine-year-old when the middle-aged man in the business suit approached her. Of course Goro had quickly put himself between the businessman and Lulu. “What do you want?”

The man smiled affably. “Good for you, young man, for protecting your little girl.” He took a step back, putting himself at a respectful distance from the two, and extended his hand, in which was a business card. “I’m Sato Junichi, an agent for ‘Child Stars, Inc’.” As Goro took the card he continued: “I understand that this might sound fishy, so I’m inviting you to our offices. Feel free to bring as many friends and family as you wish if it will help ease any concerns.”

“No need,” Goro had replied with a smile. “I’ve heard of your company. Looking to spread outside of Japan to America, last I heard?”

From there Goro had taken Lulu to the company’s head office. Of course all of the other Angels had wanted to go along, mainly for Lulu’s safety. In the end an agreement was made, a contract was signed, and Lulu’s face started appearing around the city.

It wasn’t long before her face started appearing around the prefecture, then all of Japan; being cute as well as having both a girly side and a tomboyish one made her a very flexible model, which made her hugely popular. Though Goro had to call the police a couple of times due to stalkers, Lulu’s agent managed to keep things under control.

At first, Goro was understandably concerned; many girls who had gone in to similar fields had become ‘corrupted’ by the influences of fame, fortune, and less-than-ethical managers and agents. But his concerns turned out to be unfounded as Agent Sato was the walking definition of ‘ethical’ and kept Lulu away from the more shady employees within the company. Child Stars, Inc. may have had noble and honorable intentions but, of course, that didn’t mean that all of its employees shared its intentions.

So, at the same time that Goro’s animal care expertise was starting to get nationwide attention, his youngest Guardian Angel was starting to come unto her own.

With her income, Lulu bought a house large enough for Goro and her ‘sisters’. “Goro-sama has taken so much out of his time to take care of me and help me; I want to take care of him, too,” she had said.

With her teen years came even more popularity, nearly that of an idol. Clothes, hairstyles, makeup…Lulu could sell just about anything.

Except lingerie. “Absolutely not!” Goro had yelled, slamming his hand down on Sato’s desk. “One, she’s fourteen: way too young to be wearing that stuff in the first place! Two, she is a wholesome girl, which means not wearing stuff like that in public!”

 _Three, I only want to wear it for Mutsumi_ Lulu had told herself.

Shortly after turning fifteen she won a contract to model in Britain. That was when she ‘made her move’.

“Goro-sama, I have a question for you. I would like you to think about it and answer me when I get back.”

“Two weeks?” Goro mused. “That should be enough time. What’s up?”

Lulu fisted her hands, planted her feet, and: “Will you marry me when I turn sixteen?”

Goro was unfazed. In fact, he seemed relieved, but… “Are you okay with someone as old as me?”

Lulu’s face wrinkled in disgust. “No!” Then her expression softened. “But I would be very okay with you.”

***

Lulu smiled with her eyes closed as she remembered how it all began. _A kiss on the forehead after a day at a movie…_

Nana noticed her blissful expression and, while the others were busy fussing over Lulu’s train, quietly made her way onto the platform to whisper in Lulu’s ear: “I guess I was wrong; you can be Goro’s wife.” Lulu’s eyes flew open in surprise before exchanging a tender smile with her older sister as Nana descended the platform to help fuss over the train.

Lulu may not have been of royal blood, but she still felt as though she was marrying her prince and, with their successes in the world, she was sure that they would be living ‘Happily Ever After’.

_Epilogue Rough Draft complete_


	35. Chapter 35

**Epilogue: Possibilities**

Nana beamed with pride as she stood on the topmost tier of the winners’ podium, with a gold medal hanging around her neck. The Summer Olympics was something that she would never forget.

As she and the other two girls descended the platform her sisters, along with Goro, came up to her with cheers and smiles.

“Omigosh Nana, you did it!” gushed Lulu.

“Congratulations, Nana!” cried Akane.

Nana smiled sheepishly under the praise of her sisters.

“Good job, Nana; I knew you could do it.”

Nana’s smile broadened at the oh-so-familiar voice, and she turned and threw herself into the arms of Goro Mutsumi. “Thank you, Goro-sama.”

“Congratulations, Miss Nana!” A group of reporters had approached them, with one of them acting as a spokesman of sorts. “Congratulations on taking the gold medal.” The reporter gestured to the cameraman behind him. “Is there anything that you would like to say about your victory?”

The fifteen-year old looked around and saw her face on every monitor, and it seemed like every eye in the stadium – no, in the world, was on her.

It only took a moment, but tears filled her eyes as she allowed herself to reflect on everything that had brought her to this moment…

***

_“A gold medal…? Wait, aren’t you talking about your dreams for Master?”_

_“You want to give him that medal and then hold hands with him, don’t you?”_

Nana never forgot those words from ‘Big Sister Ran’ and they continued to bother her as she trained herself in running. They didn’t bother her because they weren’t true; they bothered her because it was only partly true, though she didn’t know why at first. She had tried imagining Goro wearing a gold medal and had to keep herself from laughing; as amazing as Goro was, he wasn’t exactly the physical type.

It wasn’t until she heard him during one of her time trials cheering her on with everything he had that she finally realized: She wanted to give him a medal, yes, but what she really wanted to give him was herself, even though at twelve years old she really didn’t understand what that meant.

She continued to throw herself into her training, with Goro acting as her coach when he had time off from work. The fact that he was spending time either in the veterinarian’s office or with her at the track was not lost on her. She saw the level of dedication, of support, that he was showing her, which caused her to spend many nights crying herself to sleep.

By the time she had turned fourteen, she was a shoo-in for Japan’s track team scheduled to participate in the next Summer Olympics. And she finally understood what she meant when she felt like she wanted to give herself to Goro.

***

“Yes.” Nana blushed furiously as she thought about how she would phrase her answer. “I would like to say that I wouldn’t have been able to do this without…without the support of…” she visibly struggled to finish her thought. “…the support of the man that I love,” she finished, looking up into the equally red face of Goro.

Nana wasn’t finished, though. She released Goro’s arm, took the gold medal from around her neck and held it out to him. “M-Mutsumi-sama; would you marry me?”

Goro, dumbfounded, reached out with trembling hands, into which she placed the medal, while different parts of the crowd roared approval at different times, likely due to the delay in translation. Had anyone been paying attention, they would have noticed that nearly every girl present, regardless of nationality, had her hands over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

He looked at the medal in his hands, turning it over a couple of times. Then, he placed the medal around her neck and took her into his arms, pausing momentarily to kiss her gently on the cheek.

A chorus of cheers rose from the jam-packed stadium as the two of them held each other, with happy, relieved smiles and tears streaming down their faces.

“Thank you, Nana.”

_Epilogue Rough Draft Complete_


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogue: Possibilities**

The young woman brushed a lock of pink hair from her eyes as she focused on her breathing.

“That’s right,” Yuki said encouragingly. “Just like you were taught in class.”

Momo glanced over at her older ‘sister’ with a pained smile and a nod before grimacing, her eyes squeezed shut as another contraction shook her whole body and she cried out.

“That was a big one,” Ayumi noted. “It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

To say that Momo’s dream was bearing fruit would be a joke of sorts – but also true; the eighteen-year old was having Goro Mutsumi’s baby.

“Just try to relax, Momo; we’ll let you know when to push. Just let your body act on its own,” Ran encouraged softly as she wiped sweat from the expectant mother’s forehead.

Momo sighed heavily. “Anyone want to take over for a while? I’m tired.”

A wave of appreciative chuckles washed across the room full of women. All of Momo’s ‘sisters’ were present at her request; she wanted to be around family when the baby was born. As was typical, the father had been booted out to cool his heels in the hallway outside.

Worry crossed Tsubasa’s face as she watched Momo. “Momo, are you sure you don’t want any painkillers?”

Momo shook her head vigorously. “No. I want to do this the right way. I wanted to have this – ERK!” Her back arched as another contraction wracked her body. “…I wanted to have this baby naturally,” she gasped. “I’m only in the hospital in case there’s a problem.”

Akane shook her head with an expression of awe. “Wow, Momo; you’re a real warrior, aren’t you?”

“Try to relax…” Ran repeated. “…breathe…”

Momo’s head flopped back on to the pillow as she thought about the events that brought her to this point…

***

After the events of the amusement park and the conversation with Ran, Tsubasa and Yuki, Momo became a girl on fire. In addition to her schoolwork she borrowed cookbooks from the local library and devoured them. She learned everything she could about housekeeping and being a good hostess from Yuki, then borrowed more library books to fill in any gaps in her understanding. She put her studies into practice almost immediately and, by the time she turned twelve, Ran and Tsubasa were assisting her in the kitchen while giving each other knowing looks.

As she hosted her thirteenth, and then fourteenth birthdays, the other girls started to ‘step aside’ one by one, as they saw the intensity in the girl’s eyes and her drive and devotion to becoming the ‘perfect homemaker’.

Goro never stood a chance. On his twenty-seventh birthday, the then-fifteen-year-old Momo asked him to date her. By this point the others had stopped pursuing him and he took the hint.

Momo could only put up with dating for about a year and, on her sixteenth birthday, asked Goro to marry her, beating him by fifteen minutes, as he had planned to propose to her after the main birthday festivities.

By this point Goro had become the ‘go-to’ guy when it came to animal care, and his household wasn’t hurting for money, so he and Momo purchased a summer home in a rural area so the girls could be closer to nature whenever they wanted.

Not long after the purchase of the home, the couple discovered that Momo was-

***

“AAUGH!”

“I think it’s time to get the doctor,” Ayumi said. “Midori, would you…?”

The twenty-year-old gave a jaunty salute before running from the room.

“Could I…? I want…” Momo gasped, as Ran wiped more sweat.

“Anything, Momo,” Yuki replied fondly.

“M-Mutsumi…”

“You want your husband in here?”

A weak nod.

“Of course. Right away,” Yuki said, rising from her seat.

Shortly after, Goro entered the room along with the doctor, who quickly checked her vitals. “Well, you probably feel terrible, but everything looks okay.” He looked to Ayumi. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“About three minutes, doctor.”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer then.” He regarded Momo for a moment. “You sure you don’t want us to induce? There’s no danger.”

“No! I want to do this the right way!” she protested.

The doctor raised his eyebrows. “Well, you’re in no real danger at this point…” He moved to a nearby wall to wait.

By this time, Goro had made his way to the head of the bed and taken her hand. “How are you…Is there anything I can do for you?”

She lifted their clasped hands. “This…” she breathed, “…is perfect.”

He smiled down at his wife. “Anything else?”

“Yeah. When the time comes…AAUGH!...I want you to…hold me…like we did in class.”

Goro briefly examined the bed. “There’s not enough room for that.”

“Just…as much as you can, ‘k?”

“Sure.”

She looked up at him with fierce determination. “Mutsumi, I swear to God…after I’ve had this kid…”

_Here it comes…’I’ll kill you for this’ or ‘You bastard!’_

“…I want another.”

Laughter broke out in the delivery room as Goro blinked in amazement at his wife. _Here she is, just a few minutes away from giving birth, suffering the most pain a woman could ever bear…and she’s already talking about doing it again!_ “You’re a real soldier, you know that?” Goro laughed as he wiped the face of an equally-laughing Momo.

“That’s what I’ve heard,” she chuckled before gasping again.

“Doctor, come look at this; should she start pushing?” Ayumi asked.

The doctor, still chuckling himself, made his way over and checked the patient. “Yes, I’d say it’s about time.”

“You know what to do, right?” Goro asked, to which Momo nodded. “Do you want the rest of us to leave?”

Her grip on his hand tightened. “N-NO!” she yelled, her answer coinciding with a contraction. “I want you by my side, Mutsumi, and I want the rest of you to welcome our baby into the world.”

Several of her ‘sisters’ had to dab at their eyes at the sentiment. “You got it,” Mika agreed.

The next few minutes were quiet as Momo worked hard to bring a new life into the world. Ran continued to wipe the sweat while Goro held her hand and spoke softly to her. Most of the others just watched, quietly sending well-wishes to Momo and the baby. Tamami, who had started following some Western religion a couple of years prior, had her hands folded and was praying to the point of sweating as well.

“M-Mutsumi…please hold me,” Momo asked weakly.

“It’s about that time? Okay,” Goro replied as he slid into bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You can do this.”

Momo nodded as she refocused on her breathing and her muscles.

It wasn’t long before Momo was crying out loudly enough to hurt everyone’s ears. As her cries diminished a new voice began to cry out.

“He’s a boy!” the doctor declared as he held up a squirming newborn. “Dad, do you want to cut the cord?”

Goro looked down at his wife, who gave him a weak nod. He smiled as he slid off of the bed and, taking the surgical scissors, finalized his son’s entrance to the world.

***

All of the girls looked in amazement at the tiny baby resting in his father’s arms.

“Woooowwww…” breathed Nana. “He’s so tiny…”

“Everything’s tiny,” added Akane.

“May I?” asked Tamami, as she reached for the baby’s head. With Goro’s permission she gently and carefully rested her hand on the baby’s head and closed her eyes. Goro could see her lips moving, but no sound came out, and he figured that she was praying to her god for good things for his child.

After Momo awoke from her post-childbirth nap the baby was placed in her arms, and the others continued to ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ over them as she fed her new son.

Goro reached out and caressed his son’s head as he fed. “Welcome home, son…” he shared a smile with his wife, who somehow looked even more radiant now than when he married her. “…welcome home.”

_Epilogue Rough Draft Complete_


	37. Chapter 37

**Epilogue: Possibilities**

Goro tugged at the collar of his suit as he stood before the door to his apartment. Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t be nervous entering his own apartment, but these weren’t normal circumstances.

After a final glance at the box in his hand he entered the apartment.

The first person he came across was Midori, sitting at the kotatsu and reading a book. “Ah, Midori?”

The former tanuki lowered her book and smiled at him. “Yes, Master?”

 _What’s the best way to phrase this?_ He rubbed at the back of his head while experiencing a sense of déjà vu. “Have you seen Akane? I-I need to talk to her about…something.”

Midori gave him a gentle smile that he would swear was tinged with a little sadness. “She’s at the park.” The fifteen-year-old paused in thought before continuing. “She went to meet with her mother.”

“Her mother? She found her mother?”

“Well, more like her mother found her.” She saw the small box in his fidgeting hands. “I don’t think she would mind the interruption.”

He noticed where her eyes were pointed and quickly hid the box behind his back. “It’s nothing! Really!”

She smiled knowingly, the tinge of sadness still in place. “Go get ‘er,  Master.”

***

Goro’s nervousness was still firmly in place as he entered the park. “Akane? Akane?” he called several times. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; they had known each other for four years, so this should have been easy.

But, then again, what he wanted to propose would be life-changing for the both of them. For all of them.

To distract himself from his anxiety he thought back on what brought him to this moment…

***

“We should show Goro-sama!”

“No, wait…!”

Goro recognize that voices of Mika and Akane as he entered the apartment after a long day after work. _Did Mika talk Akane into modeling again?_ He chuckled softly to himself as he entered the main room. _When will Akane learn-_ he froze as the sight before him.

“Oh, come on Akane!” Mika gushed as Akane modeled the former rabbit’s latest dress design. “You look so good in that!”

Akane blushed appropriately. “It-It’s because you’re such a good clothing designer, Mika-neesan.”

“Nonsense,” Yuki objected. “While I would agree that Mika’s clothing designs are without peer, you bring a…a ‘life’ to it that I…I…I’m sorry, I cannot describe it.”

“It’s like the dress looks nice, but the right model can make it look nicer?” Ran suggested. “The long blonde hair and blue eyes…”

Akane squirmed under the onslaught of praise.

What had frozen Goro was the sight of Akane wearing Mika’s latest creation: A sleeveless white dress with flowers but, like he had heard Ran observe, Akane’s blue eyes and blonde hair commanded his attention. He would late find it funny, in a way; he had always admired her courage, particularly after their trip to the animal shelter and the fireworks festival, but he had never noticed her physical beauty.

But now he stood, open-mouthed, at the awkward beauty that stood before him. “Wow, Akane…”

The girls all noticed him at the same time. “Oh! Master!” chirped Mika. “What do you think of my new design? Doesn’t it look great on her?”

Akane blushed crimson under Goro’s gaze.

“She’s beautiful…I mean, yes, she l-looks very nice!” He blinked. “The dress! The dress looks very nice!”

Goro would later hear about a chocolate binge-fest sponsored by Mika and Ran that night…

***

Goro was snapped out of his reverie by a rustle in some nearby bushes. “Must be a squirrel,” he decided, though he gave the bush a wide berth.

Even as he left the bush behind him, he still felt like he was being followed. Unconsciously, he picked up his pace. The park wasn’t known for wild animals, but he didn’t want to be the first to find out otherwise. “Besides,” he said to himself, “if there is a wild animal on the loose here, I need to find Akane and get her out of here.”

A rustle from another bush nearby nearly had him jump out of his skin. “Akane!” he cried as he broke into a full run. He could hear footfalls behind him, and he knew that he was being pursued. _I can’t let it hurt Akane!_ He saw a picnic area up ahead and decided that he would make his stand there. If he was going to die, he would make sure that he would take it with him.

He felt the familiar tingle in his hand, and he looked down to verify that he had control of the fire element as he entered the picnic area.

When he reached the middle of the area, he spun around with his hand outstretched, only to be tackled by something moving impossibly fast. His vision blacked out for a moment, but when it cleared he clearly saw his attacker was… “Akane?!”

“Goro-sama.” Akane’s voice was more like a rumble in her chest as she had him pinned underneath her. Her gaze locked on his. “That was quite a chase. I don’t remember enjoying the hunt this much in my old life.” She briefly looked over her shoulder. “Mother, look what I caught! Isn’t this great?”

Goro watched in awe as an older version of Akane appeared next to her; a strikingly beautiful woman in a long white robe. What grabbed his attention the most, though, was the group of tails fanned out behind her.

‘Mother’ took a hard look at Goro. “Let it go, Akane. It’s just a runt.”

“No way Mother,” Akane replied, now gazing intently into Goro’s eyes. “This is prime-quality.”

Her prey chuckled nervously. “Uh, Akane… You’re not thinking of eating me, are you? I wouldn’t taste very good.”

“Not eating, no.”

Something in Akane’s gaze and tone of voice told Goro that he needed to act and act quickly. He reached into his pocket for the box, only to find it missing. “What…?”

“Well, what’s this?” Akane’s mother reached down and picked up something near Goro’s head.

He recognized it as the box he intended for Akane. “P-Please give that back.”

‘Mother’ regarded him for a moment before opening the box. Her eyes widened as her hand went to her chest. “Oh my…this is impressive.”

Akane dragged her gaze away from Goro long enough to address her mother. “What is it?”

‘Mother’ knelt down so Akane could look inside the box. “I believe he intends to give this to you.”

The young woman’s hands flew to her mouth, and her previous huntress persona melted under the tears. “Mutsumi-sama…? Is this…for me?”

Goro, finally relieved that the danger had passed, nodded with a smile. “Akane, would you marry me? With your permission, of course, ma’am,” he said to her mother.

“The ring is very impressive, not because it is expensive, but because it shows me how much you value my daughter.” She sniffed. “Had you come with anything less…”

“Mother…” Akane growled.

‘Mother’ sighed. “I would have given you my approval anyway. My daughter has spoken highly of you, and I would be a fool of a mother to cross her in this case.”

Goro cheeks reddened. “Thank you, ma’am.”

‘Mother’ waved a hand. “Don’t call me ‘ma’am’; it makes me feel old.” She smiled a feral smile, with fangs showing. “Take good care of my daughter, Goro-san.”

He blinked; she had actually used his name. “I’ll do my best.”

“And don’t keep me waiting too long for grandkids.” Her smile softened as she faded away. “I’ll see you two around.”

The two lovebirds smiled and waved at ‘Mother’s’ disappearing form before it hit them: “Grandkids?!” they yelled in unison.

_Epilogue Rough Draft Complete_


End file.
